World of Light
by Flaming Trails
Summary: The sequel to World of Darkness. Doc, Josie, Marty, and Jennifer are about to get a new surprise. . . . EDIT: Chapter 8 reuploaded to soften the antichristian slant.
1. Surprise!

World of Light

by Flaming Trails

A BTTF: Other Story

Disclaimer: I don't own BTTF. If I did, the animated series would be better.

Note: Yes, this _is_ the sequel to "World of Darkness!"

Chapter 1

Monday, February 9th, 1987

Hill Valley, California

6:02 P. M.

Josephine Venus Grey, over a millennium old and one of the most powerful vampires ever, felt sick to her stomach.

Sighing, Josie rolled over. Her family was still asleep. Marty and Jennifer cuddled each other, both twisted into strange positions. Her husband, Dr. Emmett Brown, squeezed the teen's bodies between his and Josie's. They all slept peacefully, unaware for the moment of her nauseated state.

She cuddled closer, trying to ignore the pains in her stomach. She was extremely grateful for her family. It hadn't been too long ago that she'd been totally alone, either being checked into mental institutions or on the run from her evil sister. Now she had a house, a job, and three people who loved her very much.

_I love you too, mistress._

_Three people and one dog,_ Josie corrected herself as Edison jumped onto the bed. A smile came to her lips as the mixed-breed licked her face. "I love you too, Edison," she whispered, rubbing the dog's fur.

Her smile quickly vanished, though, as a by-now-familiar hotness came surging up her throat. She tried to clamp it down, but ultimately had to yield to it. With reflexes no mortal could match, she was out of the bed and into the bathroom.

Doc awoke with a most disgusting taste in his mouth. He promptly got up and entered the bathroom to find his wife vomiting. "Josephine," he whispered, kneeling by her side.

Josie leaned against him, moaning. Now she not only had a disgusting taste in her mouth, her stomach hurt even more. "Emmett, I feel awful."

"I know, honey." Doc slipped his arm around her. "I don't understand it, Josie. You've been throwing up for the past five days. It isn't natural. Any illness you might have picked up should be gone by now."

Josie just rubbed her stomach. "I don't think I've been this sick since I was a mortal."

Jennifer and Marty appeared in the doorway, stretching the kinks out of their muscles. "Sick again, Mom?" Jennifer asked, spreading her arms and wings.

"As usual," Josephine grumbled.

Marty chewed up his lower lip, frowning. "Jesus, Mom, maybe you better see a doctor."

"Marty, I _can't_. How could I explain that I'm a vampire? Whatever it is that makes me a vampire would be picked up in any blood test."

"Yeah, but. . . ."

Josie shook her head. "No. I'm going to have tough it out. It maybe hard, but I know I can do it." With Doc's help, she got to her feet. "Did the rest of you have a good night's sleep, at any rate?"

"It was okay," Marty said, smiling at Jennifer. She smiled back.

"Every day I don't have to sleep in a room with bars on the window is good," Doc said, gazing at the setting sun outside.

"You say that every morning," Josephine teased. By now, her stomach was starting to hurt less.

"Well, it's true every day. Part of me refuses to get over the fact that we're free -- forever."

"We _all _feel like that," Jennifer said. "But you think you could stop saying it every morning now, Dad? It's been over a year."

"Yeah, about a year and a half," Marty added.

Doc thought it over for a moment. "Actually, one year, three months, and two weeks exactly if you count today."

"Whatever, just change it," Jennifer said, unswayed.

"All right, I will," Doc chuckled.

"We've been here just over a year?" Marty said in amazement. "Jesus, it felt like a lot longer."

"That's because this is heaven, not hell," Doc promptly grinned.

"Nah, I wouldn't say heaven," Josie said, sitting down. "We've still got a Biff."

"Yeah, but watching him wax George's car is very satisfying," Doc told her. "Much better than having him run the place."

"You've got that right!" Josie checked the wall clocks. "When are we due by Dr. Brown and Clara's again?"

Doc checked it as well. "7: 30. We'd best get a move on if we plan to be there on time. Feel well enough to walk, Josie?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"My turn to use the bathroom first then," Marty said. "So the rest of ya -- shoo!"

They left, rolling their eyes a little. Josie rinsed her mouth out with a glass of water. "Maybe I should tell Louis about this," she said thoughtfully. "He might know something I don't."

"Mom, if you -- one of the earliest vampires ever made -- don't know what's wrong, how could someone just over 100 years old know?" Jennifer pointed out.

Josie shrugged. "It's a different reality, Jennifer. Maybe something happened in this time-line that didn't in the other?"

"Such as a specialized virus or bacterium capable of causing illness in vampires?" Doc asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Yeah, it could happen. Both of you know how different realities can be. You guys want O this morning?"

"O Negative if we've got it," Jennifer said, plopping herself onto the couch.

Josie opened what had once been a fridge and looked at the bags of blood inside. Last year, after Doc-2 (the Doc Brown native to this reality) had gifted them his old house, Josie had gotten a job at the local blood center. She worked the night shift disposing of "unusable" blood. Her boss thought she was extremely efficient. Of course, he didn't know she took all the blood home to feed herself and her family. To help keep it reasonably fresh, both Docs had redesigned the fridge to heat things instead, thus keeping the blood in a liquid state.

Josie yanked out a bag. "This is the last one," she commented. "I'll see if there's any more tonight." She tore open the top, added a few drops of her own blood to prevent the blood from coagulating, and handed it to Jennifer. "What do you want, honey?"

"Whatever you're having," Doc shrugged. Josie grabbed two AB Positive bags in response and tossed him one.

Marty emerged from the bathroom, wrapping a towel around himself. Doc downed his bag of blood and took Marty's place inside. The teen finished tying his towel "skirt" and looked inside the wardrobe for a shirt. Even now, Josie flinched ever so slightly when she saw his back. The multiple, raised grey scars surrounding his wing-stalks were a painful reminder of the place they'd once called home.

Marty finally selected a brown button-down shirt. "If Marty-2's wearing the same thing again," he muttered darkly, making the girls snicker. The two Martys had been cursed with similar tastes in clothes, and half the time met each other wearing roughly the same outfit. Right now, they were on a streak of sorts. Marty pulled the shirt on, yanked it down, then dropped his towel and grabbed some underpants.

"Awww, I like looking at your butt," Jennifer teased. Marty grew bright red and pulled his briefs on all the quicker.

"I wonder how Clara's doing," he said, obviously wanting to change the subject.

"Probably wondering what she's gotten herself into," Jennifer replied.

"That's rather rude," Josie scolded. "I'm sure she's fine. Besides, Verne's not due for another four months."

Marty shook his head. "Jules and Verne. Only Doc and Dad could have picked those names."

Doc opened the bathroom door, having overheard. "Well, what's wrong with Jules and Verne?" he asked, indignant. "You can get in here now, Jennifer."

"Nothing, I just thought it was funny." Marty picked up a pair of Doc's boxers. "Catch!"

Doc stepped out and easily caught them. Jennifer finished her blood and squeezed past him. "Hey, Dad, if I'd been your kid biologically, would you have named me Jules or Verne?" Marty asked, yanking on some jeans.

"If you'd been my child biologically, I'd have realized the space-time continuum had been changed in a drastic way, probably for the worse. I'd call you Marty just so there wouldn't be any life-ending paradoxes."

"Marty what?"

"Oh, okay, Marty Phileas."

"From Around the World in 80 Days," Josie said with a laugh. "I thought you'd use Nemo from 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea."

"Martin Nemo Brown?" Marty made a face. "No, thank you."

Doc gave Marty a hug. Although he tried to hide his favoritism, it was obvious he was closer to Marty than Jennifer. Not that anyone minded -- they all practiced favoritism. "I love you just the way you are. Martin Seamus McFly-Brown-Grey."

"I love you too, Dad." Josie pretended to pout. "Oh, Mom, I love you too. I like having a family who--"

He broke off. Through the web of blood-links that connected them all, everyone could see he was remembering his life with Biff and Alcoholic Lorraine. "Come have some breakfast," Josie said, to get his mind off it. "What do you want?"

Marty shook the memories away. "A Positive or B Positive," he shrugged, moving to the couch. 

As Josie found one for him, Doc walked over and kissed her. "My darling wife," he cooed.

"My darling husband," Josie smiled back. She pulled him close and took a few playful nips at his neck. Doc was only too happy to reciprocate.

Jennifer emerged to see the tableau. "Get a room, you two," she chuckled, grabbing some clothes.

"Or at least give me my breakfast," Marty asked pathetically.

"Sorry," Josie said, giving him the open packet. "And we're quite happy here, Jennifer, thank you."

The phone began to buzz. Everyone paused and looked at each other. "I'll get it," Marty said, getting up. "Hello? Oh, hi, Jill. Yeah, I figured I'd stop by before we all went to Doc's. I'll get her." He motioned Josie over. "Jill from the blood center."

Josie kissed Doc one final time before taking the phone from Marty. "Hi, Jill. Ready for another fun-filled night tonight?" Jill was the night-watchwoman at the center and thus was Josie's only real co-worker. "Oh, I'm sure she's fine. Me neither, and one right after the other -- hey, it was a surprise to them too!"

It was hard, but the rest of the Brown-Greys managed to confine their giggles to mental communication. Josie was passing herself off as Clara's single sister. It was always rather amusing for them to hear her refer to the Browns as relatives -- especially Doc-2.

"Oh, dear, really? That'll teach people not to go to their doctors first. Too bad." _It's the flu epidemic, _she informed the clan. _A bunch of carriers donated. _"Sounds like a busy night for me. Thanks for telling me. I'll see ya later, Jill." She hung up with the phone with a sigh. "I feel bad. All that blood. . . ."

"At least this way it's not wasted," Doc philosophized. "Better that it feed us than just get thrown away."

"Yeah. But we of all people should know blood saves lives."

"Well, of course, we're vampires," Marty noted.

There was a moment of silence. Then Doc clapped his hands. "We've got some time. Crazy Eights?"

"Go Fish," Jennifer said. A vote was taken, Go Fish won, and they sat down with the cards.

Monday, February 9th

6:58 P. M.

_Okay, nobody there except our other selves -- I can't hear anything unusual -- Can't smell anything unusual too. I guess it's safe to land, _Doc thought, as usual doing a full sensory check around the Brown's place. Even though the Browns had a fairly secluded house with no immediate neighbors, it never paid to become lax in your precautions. It was also partly because he couldn't help himself. The skills developed during his days on the run from Biff and Southdale Sanitarium were a part of his personality now.

Once he was sure of the all-clear, he signaled it mentally to his family. As one they dropped into the front yard. They used Doc's DeLorean only rarely – flying was easier and faster. Doc knocked on the door.

Marty-2 opened it, carrying on his shoulders seven-month-old Jules Clint Brown. Seeing the vampire's wings outstretched, he held out his little hands. _I want a ride,_ he thought, making random sounds.

Doc ruffled the baby's hair. "Maybe another day, Jules." He glanced at Marty-2's light green shirt and involuntarily shuddered. No matter how hard he tried, that shade of green always made him think of his old hospital greens in Southdale.

Marty-2 noticed Doc's reaction. "Sorry, but all my other clothes were in the wash," he said, lifting Jules off his shoulders. "This was the last clean shirt I had." He grinned at Marty. "At least it means we're not twins again."

"Yeah, thank God that damn streak we were on is over," Marty agreed. "How's Doc and Clara?"

"Doin' okay. Come on in."

Clara was on the couch with Jennifer-2, looking at Clara's rounded belly. "At least I had a head start with this one," she was joking as the vampires entered. "Oh, hi. Have a nice trip?"

"Beautiful," Jennifer said, nodding a somewhat shy "hello" to her counterpart. "We--"

She broke off suddenly, noticing something. Jennifer-2 was wearing the same outfit as she was, right down to the sneakers. "The Martys are going to love this," she muttered, hearing them snicker.

"Hey, can you blame us? The tables have finally turned," Marty-2 said with a grin.

Doc-2 entered with a tray of tea and cookies. Jules saw the cookies and squirmed in Marty 2's arms, reaching out for them. He tried to pronounce the word, but it came out, "Ca-ky."

"Wow, that's excellent," said Doc, impressed. "You should be very proud."

"I am," Doc-2 said, grinning. Then in mock-exasperation, he added, "But he keeps demanding things!"

"Ca-ky," Jules repeated.

"You'd better give him a baby cookie," Clara said. "Otherwise he'll be demanding one all night."

Doc-2 disappeared back into the kitchen and came back with a dark wafer. He handed it to Jules, who beamed and started sucking on it.

"I didn't think he'd still be up," Josie confessed, sitting down on the other side of Clara.

"We let him stay up a little later because you were coming over," Clara said. "He likes seeing you."

"I would hope so; I'm his 'aunt,' so to speak." She patted Clara's abdomen. "How's the baby?"

"Verne's fine," Clara grinned. "I can't wait for him to arrive, even if we didn't mean to have him so soon."

"Agababa," Jules agreed, the wafer still firmly in his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Jennifer told him.

Doc-2 sat down. "Anything interesting to share from the world of late-night scientific services?"

"Not this time," Doc shook his head. "I've been focusing on my multiple universe theories instead."

"How are those coming?"

"It's slow going. I wish we knew how we crossed from our world to yours. It would make it a lot easier, relatively speaking."

"I could help," Doc-2 offered. "If you really want me to. Having a fresh perspective might help you iron out the kinks in the theory."

"I'll think about it, but thanks."

Jules reached out to Marty now, soggy cookie waving. "Brrrr-ma."

"You want to see my other self or your mama?" Marty-2 asked, not quite sure what that sound meant.

"He means me," Marty said, reading Jules's mind. His counterpart handed Jules over and sat on the arm of the couch. He and Jennifer-2 shared a kiss. Marty felt a flush come to his cheeks. Even though it had been over a year, he still got a little weirded out whenever Marty-2 did anything to show that he and Jennifer-2 were boyfriend and girlfriend. He still hadn't figured out exactly how he felt toward his own Jennifer. He distracted himself by bouncing Jules up and down on his knee.

The awkward moment passed quickly. Jules was put to bed, very reluctantly on his part. Doc and Doc-2 got into a very excited discussion on time-travel theories no one else could understand. Marty got updates on the McFly family, Jennifer on the Parkers. And everybody discussed Clara's unexpected pregnancy. In Clara's own words, "The next time we decide to celebrate something, we have sex _first_, _then_ go to the RevitaClinc." Marty-2 blushed with pride as he announced Verne's full name would be Verne Calvin Brown. 

"Tell him the middle name _you'd_ pick for me, Dad," Marty urged, sure his twin would get a kick out of it.

"Phileas," Doc confessed, making Marty-2 laugh.

"Got any ideas for me, Dr. Brown?" Jennifer-2 asked, also amused.

"Yeah, Dad, what would you have named me?"

"Hmmm. . . ." Doc gave it careful thought. "Maybe Susan, or Ayn – A-Y-N. I enjoyed Atlas Shrugged."

"Jennifer Ayn. I like it. What about you, Mom?"

"I wouldn't know at all," Josie laughed.

"Aw, go ahead," Marty encouraged.

"Well. . .I've always liked the name Michael. And Lucille."

"Martin Michael and Jennifer Lucille?" Marty frowned. "Mike sounds okay, but I don't know about Lucy."

"Guess if we have any more children, we'll be turning to you for names," Clara kidded, looking at Doc.

Doc-2 cocked his head. "Have you thought of starting a family of your own? Biologically, I mean."

Josie shook her head. "I don't think biologically is possible anymore," she said sadly. "I've heard rumors about vampire babies, but never seen one in the flesh. I know that sounds impossible," she added, noting the Brown's skeptical looks, "but we're spread pretty thin across the globe. Probably more so in our native world. And besides, I'm over 1000 years old here."

Doc-2 became embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean--"

"It's okay. Besides, I've already got the best family I could ever want." She pulled all the members of the Brown-Greys over to her. They came very willingly, snuggling up to each other.

"You've got that down to a fine art," Clara noted. 

"Considering we spend a lot of time this way, we should," Marty retorted.

Josephine suddenly coughed very hard for a minute, instantly attracting worried looks from the rest of the family. "I'm okay. Throat got blocked up," she assured them.

Doc-2 frowned. "Is everything all right?"

"I've been feeling a little under the weather lately," Josie confessed. "I've been throwing up every morning – or evening, I should say."

"Frankly, that sounds like the flu," Jennifer-2 said.

"Problem is, we're not supposed to get sick," Doc reminded her. "The virus in our system makes our cells fight off any other illnesses within hours."

"It reminds _me_ of morning sickness," Clara said sympathetically. "You don't think – I mean, you said you couldn't, but--"

"It's nothing like that," Josie insisted. "I'll talk to Louis and the others at Darkness Falls tomorrow. They might know something I don't. Could be another one of those 'This is a different reality' situations." Everyone nodded. "Speaking of the demands of nature, could you excuse me a second?"

Once she finished her business, she noticed there was no soap in the dispenser. She opened the cabinet below the sink to grab some, and noticed something else. Pregnancy tests.

As she gave them a quick once-over, she couldn't help wondering if Clara was right. After all, what she had _did_ resemble morning sickness. _But it's absurd,_ she thought. _I'm way too old to be a mommy, vampire or not._

_Then again, some of those rumors I heard said that age made no difference . . . . Oh, hell, I'll do it, just to prove to myself it's not possible._

She left the bathroom and saw Clara headed her way. "I have to go too," Clara blushed.

"It's okay. I'm glad you're here, actually. After you go, is it all right if I use one of those pregnancy tests I saw?"

"Why? You seemed pretty sure--"

"I know, I know, but you guys got me thinking about it. I want to make sure."

"Well, all right, go ahead."__

Seven minutes later, Doc was challenging Doc-2 to a game of chess when Josie came back in. He zeroed in on her pale face as soon as she entered the room. "Josephine? Are you okay?" he asked, getting up.

Josie looked at him with stunned eyes. "I – I'm--"

"What? Spit it out."

"I'm pregnant."


	2. She's WHAT?

Chapter 2

Monday, February 9th

7: 42 P. M.

Everything went black for a moment. Then Doc found himself being helped into a chair. "What happened?"

"You fainted," Jennifer informed him. "Right after Mom--" She looked at her mother. "Pregnant? You just told us--"

"I was wrong," Josie said in a voice about an octave higher than normal. "Apparently age makes no difference."

Doc got up from his chair, despite the others trying to hold him down. "Please tell me you're not kidding," he begged.

"Do I look like I'm kidding? I took one of those pregnancy tests Clara and Dr. Brown have. It came out positive."

Doc stared at her for a moment, then smiled. "Oh, Josie!" He ran to her and gave her a big hug, laughing. "I'm going to be a father again!" He turned around and scooped up Marty and Jennifer. "And you're going to have a sibling. Isn't that great?"

Marty and Jennifer seemed less enthusiastic. "Yeah, that's cool," Marty said, trying to add some punch to the words.

Doc didn't notice. He released them and proceeded to hug everyone else in the room. It was only after squeezing Doc-2 that he noticed that no one else was as happy as him. "What the heck is wrong with all of you! Josephine's having a baby!" He smothered his wife in kisses.

"The test could be wrong," Josie said meekly.

"We'll confirm it somehow. Even if we do have to visit a human doctor."

Marty and Jennifer slid closer together. _You thinking what I'm thinking?_

_If it's about when Mom and Dad met up again, yeah._ _I mean, it is great that Mom's gonna have another kid, but – well, what if they start ignoring us again? It was bad enough that first time, when we split._

_At least we've got each other this time,_ Marty thought, giving Jennifer's hand a squeeze.

"What do we tell Josephine's friends?" Clara asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Doc's excitement was becoming contagious. Marty-2 extended a hand to Josie. "I think it's terrific. Congratulations, Josie."

Josie shook it, then turned to Doc with her own concerns. "Emmett, I'm just as happy as you, but I don't know _how_ to take care of a vampire baby! I mean, how does a vampire pregnancy work?! I'd be a lot more excited if I was better informed."

"You said you'd talk to Louis tomorrow. Maybe he knows something. Or he has a friend who knows something. There's a vampire out there who knows everything there is to know on this subject, and I'm prepared to go to the ends of the earth to find him!"

Josie smiled and pulled Doc into another hug. "You're such a sweetheart. . . . I can't believe this. I'm actually going to have a baby." She started to cry a little, but swallowed her tears. "Marty, Jennifer come over here. I'm sure you're in shock, but I know you'll make a great big brother and a great big sister."

Jennifer let some of her nervousness show. "Mom, I was an only child."

"And I was the youngest," Marty said. "That _usually_ means you're spoiled. . . ."

"Stop doubting yourselves," Doc said. "If you two can live together after all you've been through, you'll be fine with a new baby."

Doc-2 took charge. "I've very happy for all of you, but we do need to address the questions raised. Otherwise we might have some nasty scandals on our hands."

"You mean the old biddies of Hill Valley might talk? Let 'em."

"I'm also talking about your friends and common acquaintances. They'll be curious too, and a refusal or inability to answer might result in some strained relationships."

Doc felt his naturally-cautious side coming back. "Well, if you insist. For Josie's sake."

"Question number one is whether or not there _is_ a baby," Josephine reminded them. "Was that a future test, or just an ordinary one?"

"Just an ordinary one. I can get you one from the future, but it might be a good idea for you to see a doctor as well."

"What's he going to say when he sees the vampire virus in my bloodstream?"

"I'll fashion a cover story for you," Doc promised. "He won't know what it is."

"Question two: What does Josephine have to do if she is pregnant?" Doc-2 posed.

"Like I said, she'll talk to the people at Darkness Falls. With any luck, one of them will know something."

"Question three: How do we keep 'the old biddies' from talking?" Marty-2 asked. "You can only ignore those jerks for so long."

Doc frowned. "I could come out of hiding. Pass myself off as Dr. Brown's twin brother."

"That _could_ work, but we'd have problems later in the future," Doc 2 admitted. "Specifically when they adopt thumb-print payment plans. We have identical fingerprints. That should be our emergency back-up plan."

"I have a made-up social life I use with Jill and the others," Josie said. "One of my invisible boyfriends can be the father."

"Perfect."

Marty noticed motion near the doorway and went to investigate. "Uh-oh, look who's up," he reported, carrying Jules in.

"Good grief, how can a seven-month old keep climbing out of his crib?" Clara sighed, trying not to laugh.

"Abababa lalalala," Jules explained.

"Guess what, Jules," Doc said excitedly. "Josie's going to have a baby too, just like your Mommy."

"Bebadada?"

"Yup," Marty grinned. "There's gonna be two new babies running around – Josie's and Verne."

"Vahnie?"

"That's right, Verne!" Clara said proudly. "Emmett, did you hear that?"

"We both did," the Docs echoed. "Very good, Jules! But you do have to go to bed."

Jules shook his head petulantly. _No bed,_ he thought. _No bed._ He began screaming as Clara carried him away. _No bed!_

"Would you rather sleep on the floor?" Jennifer asked him jokingly.

_Yes._

The vampires looked at each other. _What the -- _

_You know, I don't want to know, _Jennifer admitted as Clara carried Jules out. _I wonder if all kids are like that. I don't think the baby books say._

_Guess we'll have to learn on our own._ Josephine was getting more and more excited by the minute. She loved Marty and Jennifer, to be sure, but giving birth to a baby was something she'd wanted most of her mortal life. _To think I might finally get my wish over a 1000 years later! Oh, please God or Gods, don't let this baby turn out to be the last._

Clara came back, looking rather worn. "He really didn't want to go to bed. Just think," she added sarcastically, "you have all this to look forward to."

"I know. I can't wait."

Wednesday, February 11th, 1987

Hill Valley

7: 10 P. M.

Josie came in the door with a sigh. "Hey, how'd it go?" Jennifer asked.

"Terrible. I kept falling asleep throughout the entire examination. He's probably going to think I'm a narcoleptic."

Doc gave her a quick squeeze. "When will we have the test results back?"

"In a week, max. With any luck, a day or two from now." A shiver slid up her spine. "It's going to be torture, waiting."

"Precisely." Doc shook his head. "I never expected to become a father at my age."

"I never expected to become a mother at mine!" Josie laughed briefly. "You guys think of anything to explain away the fact I'm a vampire?"

"We're listing all we know about vampires," Marty told her, perched on the edge of the cot. "Should I add 'narcolepsy,' Dad?"

"No need. It's the same thing as 'sensitive to sunlight.'"

"Okay, that's nine things we've got on here. How are we gonna make a disease out of it?"

"The first thing to do is to get rid of any supernatural references – fangs, wings, regenerative ability. We don't want her to appear to be a different species." Marty dutifully crossed off the fitting items.

Jennifer grinned. "Whatever it is she's got, she has to be on a liquid diet."

"And we might as well put my conduct in the doctor's office to good use. Keep 'sensitive to sunlight' on there."

"Same with 'increased sensory input.' Diseases can play havoc with the senses."

Marty frowned. "That leaves us with three symptoms."

"True, but for an ordinary human, those would be three doozies," Doc smiled. "Now we just need a fake name for it."

"Draculitis?" Marty joked. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"I'm talking about a scientific name." Doc began to pace, brow wrinkling with thought. "Hmmm. . . . what's a disease that causes at least one of those symptoms?"

Josie sat down, thinking hard herself. "Sleeping sickness is an obvious one. And isn't it the same with Lyme disease?"

"Could be. I'm not really a practitioner of medicine. You're going to laugh at this, but I used to get rather squeamish at the sight of blood."

Josie chuckled. "You seemed to know a bit about how to make up one."

"That's more theory, I'm comfortable with that." Doc sighed. "You know, that 'draculitis' joke could be our name. Josie's doctor could very well pick up on the similarities to vampirism."

"Then how about a disease that makes you look like a vampire?" Jennifer suggested.

"There _is_ porphyra. Trouble is, I don't have purple urine."

"We could make him believe that you do."

"Yeah, but that seems like more trouble than it's worth. Why don't we just make up a name?"

Everyone nodded their agreement. Doc took the lead. "Let's say – _Vampis_ something or other."

"_Vampis virus_," Marty said.

"_Vampis bacteria_," Jennifer said. "Heck, we don't know if it's a virus or not. Could be anything."

Doc laughed. "Then let's not give him a hint of what it could be. _Vampis vireria._ We'll combine the two names and let _him_ figure it out!"

Josie grinned, a touch evilly. "Perfect."

"I'll forge a doctor's note as well, just in case he gets nosy. Give me a fresh piece of paper, Marty."

Friday, February 13th, 1987

Hill Valley

10: 30 A. M.

The buzz of the phone finally penetrated Doc's sleeping mind. He blearily opened his eyes to the sunlight. "Damn, people never learn," he grumbled as he got out of bed and stumbled over to the phone. "Hello?"

"Is this Miss Josephine Grey's residence?"

It took a moment for the information to sink in. "Just a minute," Doc yawned. He toddled back to the bed. "For you, honey," he said, poking Josie awake.

"Ugh," Josie complained. She forced herself into a sitting position and took the phone from him. "If this is a telemarketer. . . ."

"Miss Grey? It's Dr. Masters."

Josephine came fully awake immediately. "Dr. Masters! Sorry, I was having a catnap."

"We got the results of your blood test in today. First off, yes, you are pregnant." Josie felt a surge of elation. "But we also found something -- odd. We're not quite sure what it is, but it looks to be a bacterial infection."

"Oh, _that_. I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you before. I've got a very rare disease called _Vampis Vireria._"

"I don't believe I've ever heard of that."

"I would be surprised if you did. Basically my stomach rejects all solid food, and I'm prone to narcolepsy and intense sensorary input." _It's times like these I'm glad Emmett acts like he learned to talk by reading a dictionary._ "My last doctor, Dr. Elisabeth Wells, wrote me a note explaining everything."

"That's all right. I'll give Dr. Wells a call later. What's her number?"

Josie froze. "Ah -- 555-1817. It's nothing to worry about, really. . . ."

"We have to be prepared for the possibility of it affecting your fetus, Miss Grey. A special diet plan is in order at the very least. I'll call back tonight to set up another appointment."

"Okay."

"Fine. Have a nice day."

Josephine said a weak goodbye and hung up. Joy and worry warred within her. On the one hand, her baby was real. On the other, Dr. Masters was on the verge of finding out the truth about her.

Joy won the chance to go first. Smiling, she woke up her family. "What -- Mom, it's still daylight."

"Josephine. . . ."

"It's positive."

Everyone sprang up, shocked excitement allowing them to temporarily ignore the effects of the sun. "Positive? You sure?" Marty said, eyes wide.

Josie nodded. Doc threw himself on her, ecstatic. "Oh, Josephine! This is wonderful!"

"Careful with me, Emmett!" Josephine laughed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy. . . ." He swept Marty and Jennifer into a hug. "Can you believe it?"

"Not really," Marty admitted. "I never expected to be a big brother."

"Or a big sister," Jennifer added. "I hope I'm up to the job. . . ."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Josie looked down at her belly. "Emmett, which would you prefer? A boy, or a g -- Hold that thought." She leapt up and made a mad dash for the bathroom.

"I know this is gonna sound really crude, but didn't any of your friends get pregnant?" Marty asked, as gently as possible. "Mom never did -- I think that's why Biff started fighting with her so much. He hated us, we were McFlys."

"Well, yeah, I knew one girl who did. Had morning sickness that was worse than Mom's. But--" Jennifer's voice dropped. "Our pimp beat her so hard, she miscarried. He didn't want to support a pregnant girl. We were supposed to do all the work for him. She committed suicide the next week."

Marty slid his arm around her. "I'm really sorry, Jen."

"You wouldn't know. You were the privileged rich kid to us." She considered that a second. "Maybe not privileged, but rich."

Doc gave them both a hard squeeze. "At least the new baby won't have to be born in _that_ world," he whispered. "God damn it, I'm glad we're out of there."

"Us too, Dad. Us too."

Josie emerged from the bathroom, wiping her lips with some toilet paper. "_I'll_ be glad when this morning sickness goes away. It hurts."

Doc suddenly frowned, eyes frightened. "Marty, Jennifer, can I have some alone time with your mother?" Puzzled, the teens nodded and excused themselves. Doc turned to Josie, starting to shake from fear. "Josie -- do you think I'm going to make a good father? I -- I _was_ institionalized. What if I really am crazy? I don't want to hurt our baby, or Marty and Jennifer. . . ."

"You'll be fine," Josie said, a little surprised. She hadn't even suspected that he was feeling scared. _Guess he's still pretty talented at hiding his emotions._ "Aren't you the one who told Marty and Jennifer they shouldn't worry?"

"I know, but -- do you think --"

"If you are crazy, it's the fault of that damn _Dr. Adams_, I'm sure," Josephine reassured him. "She was a witch."

"Replace the 'w' with a 'b.'"

"Well, no matter what you call her -- I doubt you're crazy, Emmett. You've gone this long without hurting anyone. Biff was just trying to shove you down, you know that. Marty and Jennifer love you. And I know the new baby will love you too."

"You honestly think so?"

"I know so. I know the type of man you are. I trust you. Why don't you trust yourself."

Doc sighed and smiled. "You're right. I've been trying so hard to keep you three thinking positively, I didn't even consider my own fears until now. It just hit me how terrified I was of being a biological father. When we adopted you, we skipped all the early stages. Even with occasionally looking after Jules, I'm still not sure how exactly you change a diaper."

Josie patted his shoulder lovingly. "I'm not either, so we can all learn together." She called the teens back in. "Is everything okay?" Marty asked in concern.

"Yes. Just an attack of the willies concerning my new biological fatherhood," Doc confessed.

"Come on, Dad, you're a great father," Marty told him. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me. In any case, you're a lot better than Biff."

"If you can keep us from killing each other, you can take care of a baby," Jennifer said, smirking.

"You see? Now, back to my original question. Which would you prefer, a boy or a girl?"

"I don't care. I'd be happy with either."

"Me too. I've never been a biological mother either."

"Never?" Jennifer repeated, looking incredulous. "Not even as a human?"

There was a distinct flash of pain in Josie's eyes before she answered. "No," she said softly. "Never."

Doc frowned. "Josie?"

"Never," she repeated in a stronger voice, making it clear that she really didn't want to discuss the subject right then. "Unfortunately. I wanted to be a mother when mortal."

Doc took the hint and dropped it. "What about Dr. Masters, did he buy your excuse?"

"Oh, shit! I nearly forgot! Emmett, he's going to try and call our bluff! Literally!"

"Excuse me?"

"He asked me for my former doctor's phone number!"

"Damn. Looks like I'll have to go in and have a 'talk' with him tonight."


	3. A Mixed Bag

Chapter 3

Friday, February 13th

9: 47 P. M.

"So, vampire babies are common?"

Louis Drayven grinned at Josephine. "Well, not exactly. But they're not as rare as most vampires suppose them either. I've heard of vampires giving birth to healthy babies lots of times. I even know a vampire doctor who helped with a birth. You should have nothing to worry about."

"Even still, I'm apprehensive," Josie said, glancing around. She was at Darkness Falls, a Goth club at which the vampire population of Hill Valley could be themselves without fear. Josie often went in hopes of getting information about vampires of this reality. Once in a while her family would join her, pretending to be the _other_ Browns and McFlys.

She felt Doc poke into her brain. _I heard something about a vampire doctor. See if Louis can find out where he is._

_You anticipate me, darling. How's the movie?_

_I don't know if I just hate it, or if I loathe it,_ Jennifer butted in.

_I think it's hilarious._

Josie just stopped herself from shaking her head. "Louis, can you find that doctor for me? I'd feel a lot better with someone knowledgeable around -- no offense," she hastily added.

"None taken. I can give you some tips now, if you want. Stock up on blood, you'll be drinking a lot of it. And you'll want to involve that human doctor as little as possible."

"I know, I know. It was a miracle I was able to convince him my vampirism was a rare disease." She related an altered account of the "calling the fake doctor" episode. Louis laughed as she explained about her shock at their ability to stay awake and have the conversation. "I wouldn't worry about that. Even a vampire like you, with the early form of the virus, can get used to being awake in sunlight. According to what you've told me, you guys get woken up a lot during the day." He glanced at his watch. "Have to excuse myself now, I'm afraid. I'd like to get to know that pseudo-vampire by the bar better." He got up and patted Josephine's hand. "Good luck with the baby," he said in parting. "I'm sure you'll make a wonderful mother."

"I hope so. And don't forget to get that doctor over here." She watched as Louis wandered over to another part of the club. _I sort of wish you guys could have come with me,_ she thought, suddenly feeling very alone.

_I wish we could be with you too. This movie's terrible!_

_You have no sense of humor about this stuff. You have to appreciate its crappiness._

_You're weird, Marty. Can't we change the channel?_

_There's nothing else on worth watching._

_Not true. I saw a Clint Eastwood movie on one channel. Marty-2 likes those._

_I _don't._ Biff always watched them in the hot tub. Sometimes he'd force us to watch them with him. I must have seen _A Fistful of Dollars_ ten million times. No thanks._

_Oh, for god sakes, give me the remote. I'm not watching any more _Godzilla Vs. Mothra.

Listening to Marty and Jennifer argue, Josie found herself wondering about their fitness as siblings. _What kind of a mother are you?_ she privately chided herself. _After all they've been through. . . ._

But the idea wouldn't leave. During their first days in this world, she and Doc had made it a point to read up some on child abuse. Practically all of the books had said that abused children were likely to become abusers themselves. Both Marty and Jennifer had been some of the worst-treated kids ever, she was sure. What if their experiences had corrupted them? What if jealousy over a new child turned them into sadists?

Hoping to relieve her mind, she called Doc privately. _Emmett?_

Doc recognized the tone and detached himself from the web of links. _What is it? Still worried about the baby?_

_You could say that. . . ._ Josie thought hard. She had to put this in just the right terms. Her husband adored Marty, and she didn't want this to degenerate into a fight. _It's more about Marty and Jennifer._

_How they'll react to the new sibling._

_Basically. I'm scared they'll be jealous._

_They might be, but I'm sure everything will be fine. They've lived with each other for over a year, right?_

Josie bit her lip. _But about their pasts -- your little outburst raised a good point. Our pasts do affect us. Remember what the books said?_

Doc picked up on what she was implying._ Marty is _not_ Biff, and Jennifer is _not_ her pimp, Josephine,_ he said in a firm tone.

_No! I know _that_,_ Josie rushed to assure him. _But if they are jealous, they might express it violently. I don't think they'd _want_ to hurt the baby, but there's always a possibility they could._

She felt Doc's brief anger ebb. _I don't agree with you. Books aren't gospel by any means. Marty and Jennifer could be jealous, granted. But I don't think they'll express it violently. If anything, I think they'd want to _protect_ the baby._

_Oh Emmett. I can't stop worrying just because you say so._

_Fine, I won't stop trying to convince you. They're good kids. I know they are. You've got to trust them, otherwise things _could_ get nasty._

_I'll try, Emmett. I promise I'll try._

Monday, February 16th, 1987

Hill Valley

7: 53 P. M.

Marty-2 closed the door behind him. "Okay, buddy, what did you have to talk about that's so private?"

Marty wondered how to begin. "It's about me and Jennifer," he said.

"You guys jealous 'cause Josie's having a baby? That's normal; remember what I told you about how I acted when Doc first met Clara?"

"Actually, no. We're nervous that Mom and Dad are going to forget us in this whole 'new baby' rush, though. We're gonna talk to them about it later."

Marty-2 shook his head. "I know it's been over a year, but I still feel weird when you call Dr. Brown 'Dad.'"

Aha, _there_ was a lead-in. "I've been feeling weird myself lately, about Jennifer. I think I've got -- you know, _feelings_ for her."

"So?" Marty-2 shrugged. "What's the big deal?"

"_What's the big deal_?! Jennifer's my sister, if you haven't noticed!"

"Your Jennifer? Sorry, I thought you meant mine."

"Huh? Wait, that didn't bother you?"

"I fell in love with her, right? I figured you weren't about to make any moves, and if you did, I'd tell you straight-out she likes me -- But your Jennifer?" Marty-2 frowned, then shrugged again. "You guys aren't blood relatives. . . ."

"Not in the usual way, but it's possible. Josie made both Dad and Jennifer. Dad made me. If you look at it vampire-wise, she's technically my aunt."

"Everything about you people is weird." Marty-2 shook his head. "I dunno what to say."

"Oh, hell, I don't even know if what I'm feeling is real. I'm constantly watching you guys act lovey-dovey. Maybe it's rubbing off on me." He sighed. "I just don't want to ruin what we have right now. You know that we really couldn't stand each other those first few days."

"Do you think _she_ feels that way?"

"Got me. We haven't talked about it. It's too -- embarrassing."

"I guess you'd better get over that. Unless you guys talk, this is gonna hang over your heads until something bad happens. And with a new baby on the way. . . ."

"I know, I know." Marty decided to change the subject. This talk with his twin hadn't really helped. "I wonder if I'll be a good brother?"

"Dave and Linda haven't killed me yet," Marty-2 joked.

"That doesn't mean they don't _want_ to," Marty shot back playfully. Then his mood became serious again. "I think you were right before, about me being jealous. It's because of Dad. I don't want to share him."

"But you're already sharing him. With Josie and your Jennifer."

"Sort of. We don't say we do, but we play favorites. I love both Mom and Dad, of course, but I feel closer to Dad. I was with him longer."

"Sounds normal to me. Dave's close to my Dad, and Linda's close to my Mom. I guess I'm the odd McFly out."

"So was I," Marty nodded. "After George died, and Biff -- he was the first guy to actually _take care_ of me. He loved me. Once the new baby comes along, I'm gonna have to share that."

"You've got nothing to worry about," Marty-2 tried to reassure him. "Dr. Brown saved your life, turned you into a vampire. If he's willing to do _that_, you'll be fine once the new baby comes along."

"What about that time he ignored me? When Josephine showed up again?"

Marty-2 looked at the ground. "He hasn't done that since -- has he?"

"Not after that scare Jennifer and I gave both of them. But once the new baby arrives, I dunno. . . ."

"So talk to them too. I know you said you were gonna, but better sooner than later, right? Trust me, it's best to get it all out in the open. If I hadn't snapped in 1885, and we hadn't told Clara the whole situation, things could have gotten ugly."

"Maybe you're right. I need some time to think about it, though." He smiled a little. "Thanks."

Monday, February 16th

8:08 P. M.

"So, have you thought of any names for the baby?" Jennifer inquired, flipping through a magazine.

Doc grinned. "Well, we were thinking of letting you two choose."

"Why us?" Jennifer asked.

"We don't want you to feel left out. It's your sibling. We've got something worked out that I think you'll agree with. If a boy, Marty chooses the first name, Jennifer the middle; vice-versa for a girl."

Jennifer nodded her assent. Marty gave a nervous laugh. "It's a nice thought, but -- Jesus, I wouldn't know what to name a baby."

"Why not George, after your dad?" Jennifer suggested. "That's what I'm doing. If it's a girl, her name's Lesile."

"Lesile?" Marty frowned thoughtfully. "Huh. Marty-2 told me that his Jennifer's mom was a Jane."

"More proof I come from another reality. So how about it?"

Marty shook his head. "I don't really want to call him George. I barely think of him as my dad anymore." He looked at Doc. "Got any ideas for me?"

"If I was naming them, I'd pick a science-related name. You don't have to, but it's a jumping-off point."

"Isaac Grey. . .Albert Grey. . .Thomas Grey. . .none of them are appealing to me."

"Johannes Grey?" Doc suggested, a slight grin on his lips.

"Where the hell did you come up with that?"

"Johannes Kepler. He's a famous scientist too."

"No weirdo names. Something like -- Marie. Lesile Marie doesn't sound too bad."

"Better yet, Lesile Ann-Marie," Jennifer grinned. "My biological Mom's middle was Ann."

"Good. Better hope you're having a girl, Mom."

Josie chuckled. "It can't be that hard to think up a name. There must be one you like."

"Isaac's not horrible, but I'd stick to that for a middle name or something. You got any ideas, Mom? I could really use a hand."

"Don't look at me. Babies back in my day were named things like Jupitea or Marcus Aurealis."

"_Jupitea_??" both teens echoed, eyes wide with disbelief.

"That's _my_ name," Josephine elaborated, looking slightly annoyed. "My parents were expecting a boy to call Jupiter."

"Oh, brother. I'm glad you changed it to Josephine."

Before Josephine could respond, there was a knock at the door. "Josephine? Are you home?"

The group froze for a minute, unsure of what to do. Then, quick as a flash, Doc, Marty, and Jennifer were gone. Josie got up and answered the door, to find Louis and a strange vampire standing there. "Hi, I didn't know if you'd left for work yet. This is the vampire doctor I told you about. Dr. William Gardner."

Dr. Gardner extended a hand. "Well, in private I'm Dr. Gardner. In public, I thought I'd better be Dr. Claude Wells, Dr. Elisabeth Well's husband."

"I see Louis has informed you of my situation. Nice to meet you, Dr. Gardner." Josephine caught an inkling from her husband to keep "the line open." "I must say, it feels a heck of a lot better to have an expert around her."

Dr. Gardner chuckled. "Well, I'm not exactly an _expert_, per se. It was mere luck I was present to watch the birth of a vampire baby."

"It's still reassuring. Now, a vampire birth is like a human birth, right?"

"No differences I could see." He sniffed suddenly, frowning. "I think we may have eavesdroppers. You, up there, scat!" he yelled at a vague shadow on the Burger King. Josie somehow smothered a grin.

"Why don't we take this inside," she offered as her family sought a less-noticeable hiding place. "I've got a ton of questions to ask you. Would you like a drink, my sister's husband -- they know, I had to tell them -- fixed this neat little device up for me."

"Well, I could use a glass of the red stuff. . .but that's _human_ I smell in there."

"Oh, don't worry, I work at the blood bank. I take all the stuff they can't use anymore, that's all."

"All right. A glass of O Negative, please."

"Nothing for me, Josie, I already ate," Louis said, sitting on her couch. "The place looks very nice. Your in-laws must be a great bunch. How is Clara, anyway?"

"She's fine. She's expecting herself," she added for Dr. Gardner's benefit, passing over his glass of blood and sitting down. "Human in her case. The vampire that got me missed her."

"Aha." He examined Josie's stomach over his glass. "Well, already your life-glow is getting brighter in response to the new baby. I'd say you're about four, five weeks along."

"Wow," Josie grinned. "A whole month and I didn't even know until recently."

"Better now than later. Do you have any more appointments with Dr. Masters?"

"Yes, a few. With my family's help, I managed to fake a disease that would explain my vampiric symptoms. Heck, I might have not even needed to call you if he hadn't insisted on talking to Liz Wells."

"It's probably best that you contacted me anyway. Although vampiric pregnancies work like human ones for the most part, we're going to have to smooth out a few minor details that could come back and bite us." He smiled. "Would you like to ask me anything?"

"I was curious about how I was supposed to gain the necessary weight, being on an all-liquid diet."

"Just drink as much blood as you can. Your abdomen will swell, but I'm still not sure whether it'll be from weight gain or water retention." Josie chuckled. "Do you mind me asking who the father was?"

"Some vampire who split the minute I told him I was pregnant," Josie said, faking bitterness.

"You're positive it's him?"

"Yes, I only sleep with one person at a time. Why is it so important?"

"This is only a rumor, but -- well, I've actually heard of vampire/human hybrid babies -- kids that automatically change over after death. I was wondering if I'd actually get some proof of those."

"Not this time, Doctor. Sorry."

"It's all right. If you have no objections, we'll start with some sort of physical. . . ?"


	4. Not One, Not Two

Chapter 4

Tuesday, February 17th, 1987

Hill Valley

6:02 P. M.

Josie didn't really know _why_ she was sitting here, in Dr. Master's office, as he looked over the results of some tests he had given her. Now that she had her own vampire doctor, she didn't need the services of a human one anymore. But Dr. Gardner/Wells had told her that it would be a good idea if she kept seeing him. "It would look odd if you just suddenly canceled," he had explained. "It might even raise his suspicions again." It had been a good point, and had convinced her to keep coming.

Finally, Dr. Masters looked up with a grin. "Everything seems to be progressing normally in your pregnancy, Josephine. Dr. Wells has informed me that he's seen cases like yours before. I'd turn you over to him if he had an office in town, but as such, he's agreed to work with me in treating you."

"Great," Josephine smiled back. "I'm really glad to hear my baby's okay. I've had trouble with pregnancies in the past."

"All the tests say you're doing great. Although there is a small discrepancy -- our tests indicate you're about a week short of Dr. Wells's estimate."

Josephine frowned, puzzled. "Huh. He said he was almost positive that I was a month pregnant."

"Well, our tests aren't infallible. We'll be able to see more clearly soon," Dr. Masters said, a bit carelessly. "I want to schedule you for an ultrasound when you reach 10 weeks."

Josephine's eyes lit up. She had been fascinated when Clara had showed her the pictures of Jules and Verne in utero. Now she had a chance to show off pictures of her baby! "Terrific. Let's see, ten weeks and I'm about three weeks along. . .the middle of April."

Dr. Masters checked his calendar. "I'm doing an ultrasound with your sister Clara April 12th. I think I could fit you in afterwards -- provided you can get out that early."

"I can make arrangements. I know Clara won't mind. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I believe we're all set here, then. Have a good day, Josephine."

"You too." Josie left the office, humming softly to herself.

At the end of the hall, she bumped into Dr. Gardner. "Hi. How's it going? He hasn't been any trouble, has he?" she asked, referring to Dr. Masters as if he was a naughty child.

"No, he's been great. He's a very good man to work with, very patient and understanding." He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her. "I finished up that diet plan I told you about."

"Thanks." She read it over and whistled. "Whew! I don't think I've consumed that much in my entire life! Good thing I sent Marty off to the butcher's!" Softer, she added, "And a very good thing I work in a blood bank."

"I'll admit I was kind of generous with amounts for that reason. Dr. Masters told me everything concerning your tests was okay."

"Yeah, except for that week off thing. I wonder what that's all about."

Dr. Gardner frowned. "I really don't know. Your lifeglow is just that much stronger there. I wouldn't worry about it overmuch. We'll get the record straight at the ultrasound." He patted her on the shoulder. "Keep safe, Josephine."

"Thanks. I'll see you later." She headed on her way. Doc was waiting for her at the door, in the DeLorean, trying to look casual. "Everything's wonderful, Emmett," she told him, hopping in. "The baby is fine, and Dr. Gardner got the diet plan to me today."

"Good." Doc started driving, letting himself breathe again. "Whew! Truth be told, people make me nervous. Especially now that I have a 'twin.' I was just waiting for someone to come up and ask where I got my scar."

"Yeah, we're really going to have to do something about that," Josie frowned. "You could head to the future and get some sort of plastic surgery. We wouldn't care."

"I know, but -- really, I don't know. I'll have to think about it." He changed the subject. "Those old biddies get around fast. I heard a couple of people whispering about your pregnancy while I waited. I don't get why they have to pick on you."

"Same reason I think they pick on your other self," Josie said, rolling her eyes. "Makes them feel important. I'm not going to let it get me down. Better some nasty rumors than the ugly -- and possibly paradox-inducing -- truth."

Doc had to agree with that. "Yes, I heard from Doc-2 and Clara that a number of people put them down for having another baby so soon. They even admitted to me that they were tempted to get an abortion."

Josie went stiff in her seat. "What?" she whispered, sounding absolutely horrified.

Doc frowned. "Josie, are you all right?"

"Why would they want to _kill_ their baby? Why? It may not look like much of anything, but you're destroying a human life." She shivered. "I'm sorry. It brings back bad memories. I've seen many children die."

Doc stopped the car briefly to hold her. "It's all right, Josie. I understand. They just weren't sure they could handle the pressure of having another baby so soon. They decided against it, you know." He studied her face. _This is more personal than she said. Someone young and close to her died, no doubt._

Josie overheard his thought. "You're right. I'm still not ready to talk about it, though. I don't even want to think about it right now. Right now, I just want to be happy that we're having a baby, and that the baby is healthy." She kissed him.

"Sounds good to me."

Tuesday, February 17th

6:21 P. M.

The butcher looked at the pair of teens oddly, putting the bottles of cow's blood into a bag. "Now, tell me again. These are for _recipes?_"

Marty and Jennifer both nodded, Jennifer hiding a yawn. "Our parents recently got some books on foreign cuisine, and they want to experiment. Don't ask us why, I'd be happy with a nice burger or something like that."

The butcher grunted. "Sounds a little loony to me too. Come back and tell me how it all turns out. You've got me wondering."

"Sure. Thanks a lot." Jennifer grabbed the bag, and they headed out, leaving the butcher to start chopping meat again. "Quick, what recipes do you think contain blood?" Jennifer whispered to Marty. "We're gonna have to go back!"

"I don't know! We'll have to pick up something at the library I think," Marty whispered back. "I hope there are recipes that require blood. Otherwise we could have a nasty situation on our hands."

"Maybe Mom would know. I'll ask her once we get home."

"Why not ask her now?"

"She just got back from the doctor's, Marty. She deserves a few minutes alone."

The walked in silence for a moment, not having any particular destination. "Do you think the appointment went well?"

"Yeah. Mom would have let us know if it hadn't."

"Yeah, that's true." There was another pause. "Jennifer?"

"Yeah?"

"I -- uh --"

Just then, the DeLorean pulled up. Marty wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or annoyed. "Hey kids," Doc greeted them. "How's the shopping going?"

"Great," Jennifer reported, holding up the bag. "We got four bottles of the stuff."

"How did the doctor's visit go?" Marty asked.

"Fine. The baby is doing great," Josie smiled.

"Here, let me take the bag off your hands," Doc said, taking the object in question from Jennifer and storing it carefully in the back. "We'll meet you back at the house."

"Sure thing," Marty nodded. He reached in and gave Doc's hand a quick squeeze. "See ya."

"Bye." With a parting wave, Doc and Josie drove off. Jennifer watched them go with a slight frown. "A baby in the house. What do you think it'll be like?"

"The reverse of what Clara told us. Instead of keeping us up all night, he'll keep us up all day," Marty kidded.

"Marty, I'm serious. I'm wondering if he'll ever grow up! Vampires aren't supposed to age." Both of them pictured a forever-baby vampire and shivered. "Wouldn't _that_ be nice to have around for the next century or so. . . ."

"Cheer up, Jen. I think Dr. Gardner would have warned us if they did. No vampire would let themselves get pregnant if they didn't." They walked casually into a dark alley. "I guess we--"

_Red alert! Red alert!_

Marty and Jennifer stiffened. They had sensed humans behind them while they were walking, but had dismissed them as just wanderers such as themselves. Now, though, they could smell that the group had followed them into this alley, effectively surrounding them. They turned slowly, their sharp eyes picking up symbols written on jackets, and knives hidden in pockets. Both of them knew immediately what had happened. They had walked into a gang's territory.

And this was the gang.

One boy stepped forward, grinning. "Hey, the big M! How's it hangin' McFly?"

Marty stared at the fellow teen. This was one _ugly_ kid. His clothes were the dirtiest he'd ever seen, and decorated with metal studs. He had yellowish, rotten teeth and a single tuft of black hair on his head. His tone had been casual, but his eyes were cold. "Do I know you?"

There were snickers all around. Jennifer moved a half step closer to Marty. "Whatsa matter, McFly, lose your memory? It's Needles. Course, you and your girlfriend don't know the guys. But you will." He ambled closer, pulling out a Swiss Army knife. "After all, this is _our_ turf."

Marty hadn't heard a word past "Needles." His eyes narrowed. "Needles?"

"Yeah. Now, since this was just one time, we'll let you off easy. But you and me still have a score to settle about a race. You made me look like an idiot, racin' nobody."

"Douglas Needles? Match's kid?"

Needles looked a little surprised. "How'd you know my Dad's old nickname?"

Marty's hand snapped out and pinned Needles to the wall by his throat. The gang leader let out a soft squeak as Marty glared at him with pure and utter loathing, eyes glowing faintly and fangs slightly extended. "If you _ever_ come by this part of town again, I'll rip you a new one. _Twice_. Got it?"

Needles nodded quickly. Marty released him. "Get out of here. And don't come near me or Jennifer again."

"Sure," Needles squeaked, scrambling toward the mouth of the alley. One of his fellow gang members snarled at his weakness and turned to Jennifer. She promptly vamped. The guys screamed and ran for it, almost tripping over one another in their haste. Jennifer giggled, then looked over at Marty. "Old grudges die hard, huh?"

Marty nodded, cooling down to embarrassment. "He's just lucky he's not 3-D's kid. I might not have given him a warning." They spread their wings and took off. "Jesus, I hope Marty-2 doesn't know him too well."

Tuesday, February 17th

7:37 P. M.

Marty-2 _did_ know Needles pretty well. Instead of being upset at his errant twin, though, he found the whole incident very funny. "Maybe he'll stop bugging me when we meet up in college. We share an English class, and he's always trying to get me in trouble. He's almost worse than Biff!"

"Oh no. Nobody's worse than Biff."

Jennifer-2 looked thoughtful. "I don't blame you for what you did, but it just occurred to me -- you're really the only McFly who isn't bugged by a Tannen. Seamus had Buford, George had Biff, and the kids will have Griff, poor things."

"I still can't believe Biff managed to successfully breed," Jennifer shuddered. "What woman would want him?"

"I'd have to say a masochist." Marty shook his head. "I feel sorry for your future children. Although if we think Mom having a baby is weird, you guys having kids. . . ."

"Yeah, and they both look like Marty, no less," Jennifer-2 agreed. "I think my only contribution was Marlene's sex and their eyes."

"Well, the boy's name too, now."

"The boy? I thought his name was Marty Junior," Marty said.

Jennifer-2 made a face. "Marty Junior reminds me of that future I saw where we got married in the Chapel O'Love and Marty _worked_ for Needles. Marlene's okay, but I definitely want to change his name."

Josie looked down at herself. "I wonder who our baby will look like. Me or you."

"Simple genetics, darling," Doc said with a grin. "I'm leaning toward myself, mostly because of my brown eyes. The hair's a non-factor, we both have -- well, I _had_ -- blond hair. If you were dark-haired, like Clara, ours might look something like Jules."

"I wouldn't mind that," Josie smiled back. "I think he'll be on the tall side, too. You're six-foot-one; I'm five-foot-six."

"Do you think he or she might be born with wings or fangs?" Doc-2 asked, curious.

"If he had fangs, I'm _not_ breast-feeding him!"

"There's a thought. I'd be willing to bet he or she would have at least little wing-buds."

Clara laughed. "If that's the case, your baby book is going to read something like 'Baby's first word, baby's first step, baby's first flight' --"

"'Baby's first lifting his stroller," Marty-2 added.

"'Baby's first climb up the wall,'" Marty chuckled.

"'Baby's first victim,'" Jennifer chimed in.

"Stop making fun of your new sibling," Josie scolded, although she was laughing too.

Marty gently patted Josie's belly. "I wonder if it's a boy or a girl. I'm hoping for a girl, so I'll be off the hook with the name."

"You could go into the future and find out," Jennifer-2 suggested.

Doc and Josie shook their heads. "We want to meet our new child through the natural course of time. We could care less if it's a boy or a girl."

"Yeah, but we don't use the time machine anymore," Jennifer complained. "We _should_ go somewhere."

"We've got all of time at our fingertips, and we just stay here," Marty agreed, looking annoyed.

"If you'd been through _my_ time travel experiences, you'd be happy to stay in your own year," Marty-2 said. "I personally think Jennifer lucked out because she was unconscious so much."

"Oh, I'm flattered," Jennifer-2 said sarcastically, hitting him lightly.

Doc looked toward Doc-2's garage, where his DeLorean time machine was parked. "Frankly, I miss traveling through time myself -- we did so little of it. However, I'm still worried about the glitch in the car that brought us to this reality. The last thing I want is to get lost in the space-time continuum. And, of course, it could be dangerous for Josephine to travel in her condition."

Josephine heartedly agreed with that last bit. "I'm worried enough for the baby. Let's not make it worse. What say we promise you a time trip after the baby's born?"

"Okay," Marty said, mollified. "Past or future?"

"Well. . . ."

"How about both?" Jennifer asked eagerly. "Same trip, two times."

"We'll discuss it later."

Josie looked down at herself. "Emmett, do you think I'm gaining weight?"

Doc hesitated, not exactly sure what she was aiming for. "Ah --" He ran his hand up and down her belly a few times. "Well, yes, maybe a pound or two."

Josie grinned widely. "Now I don't have to worry about that diet plan. Thanks honey." She kissed him.

Sunday, April 12th, 1987

Hill Valley

5: 29 P. M.

"A pound or two" was no longer adequate to describe Josephine's weight gain. During the past month, she had begun to fill out quite a bit. She held her much bigger belly as she waited in the hospital for Dr. Masters to be done with Clara. "I'm never going to see my waist again, am I?" she joked with Dr. Gardner, waiting with her.

"You're luckier than most women, to tell the truth. Those pregnancy pounds will come off pretty quickly." He patted her back. "You'll be back to normal in no time."

"I hope so." Josie smiled and blushed. "I guess I've been giving my friends a hard time lately. I cried through half of March. Poor Emmett was walking on tip-toes around me most of the time."

Dr. Gardner chuckled. "All women go through that, Josephine."

"Clara seemed okay while she was pregnant with Jules. I haven't see anything with Verne either."

"You weren't with her every moment of the day. She might have put on a company face."

Josephine conceded the point. She rubbed her belly a bit self-consciously. "Damn, I hope the baby's healthy. I keep worrying about him/her getting sick."

Dr. Gardner leaned in and took a close look. "That lifeglow is still brighter than normal. I don't know if that's a good sign or a bad one."

"I'll take it as a good. I don't want to think about the bad right now."

Clara waddled into the waiting room, followed by Doc-2 and Jules. "Everything's fine with Verne," she said happily. "Jules couldn't get enough of looking at the screen."

"Baby," Jules said proudly, poking Clara's tummy.

"Right, that's where the baby is. Very good," Clara praised.

Josie had a thought. "Have you thought any about sibling rivalry problems?"

"Well, you've _always_ got to expect some sibling rivalry," Clara said wisely. "But neither Emmett nor I think it will be a major problem. After all, they're going to be very close in age." She frowned at her, asking with her mind what she couldn't verbally. _Are you worried about your Marty and Jennifer?_

Josie read her thoughts and nodded. "I'll explain later," she said quietly.

Dr. Masters appeared. "We're ready for you, Josephine."

Josephine got to her feet with a small grunt. "Do any of you want to come along?" she asked, winking at Doc-2.

"Do you want to go with her honey?" Doc-2 asked.

"I don't feel like going all the way back there. You can go if you want," Clara smiled, taking Jules.

"Okay, back in a second." He disappeared behind the men's room door.

A minute later, Doc appeared, smiling. "Okay, lead on."

Josie caught his hand as they left the waiting room. _Nice make-up job._

_Thanks, honey. Clara applied it and I think it covers my scar quite well. I just wish my double hadn't chosen to wear a green shirt today. I'm feeling uncomfortable._

_It's only for a little while. How are the kids?_

_Waiting impatiently at home. They almost insisted on coming with me, but I told them that if anyone spotted Jennifer. . . ._

_Hey, we only wanted to be as close to the action as possible,_ interjected Jennifer.

_To tell the truth, I don't like being left alone for too long either,_ Marty admitted embarrassedly.

Josie smiled. _Well, in a few months, you won't be left alone for a long time. If you don't mind babysitting duty, that is._

_I used to baby-sit my mother all the time. How hard could an actual baby be?_

Josie and Doc grinned at each other as they entered the room where the ultrasound was to take place. A nurse helped her onto the bed and uncovered her belly. She used a pen-like device to rub jelly all over her stomach. "Eep! It's cold!"

"Sorry," the nurse apologized. "Helps reduce friction."

"That doesn't make it any less cold."

The nurse finished up and turned on the monitor. Dr. Masters picked up the transducer and started running it over Josie's belly. An image quickly appeared on the screen. Even though the picture quality was horrible, Josie could make out a tiny human form in a little sac. She squealed with delight. "My baby!"

Doc shared the image with the teens as he smiled broadly. "He looks pretty cute for ten weeks."

"Is he okay? Is he healthy? Oh, he just moved!" Josephine's face was glowing with happiness. "_Is_ it a he?"

"It's hard to tell," Dr. Masters admitted, squinting. "But I do think it's a he."

As he moved the transducer around, Josie noticed some sort of mass near the baby. "What's that?" she asked, exchanging her pleased tone for a concerned one.

"I don't know. . . ." Dr. Masters investigated. The mass turned out to be a sac.

A sac with a fetus inside.

Josie's eyes went wide. Before she could say anything, Dr. Masters moved the transducer again. This quickly yielded another little fetus. Three fetuses, all in a row.

Triplets.


	5. Josephine's Past

Chapter 5

Sunday, April 12th, 1987

Hill Valley

5: 30 P. M.

As they waited for their update from Josephine, Marty turned to Jennifer. "Is our bet still on?"

"Hell yes. You'd better have your ten bucks ready."

"How do you know you'll win?"

"Because, you don't really want to. I know you still haven't thought up a name for a boy."

Marty had to give her that. "I wonder how Doc-2's doing. Must be nice to be trapped in the bathroom while Mom gets her ultrasound."

"It was really nice of him to do that," Jennifer said. "Considering how important it was to Dad." She shifted uneasily, wondering if she finally had the courage to tell Marty about her feelings. "Uh -- Marty, can we talk?"

Marty felt his cheeks flush. Something about the way she said it made his stomach twist. _Has she noticed something? I thought I was keeping my feelings about her pretty well disguised._ "Y-yeah."

Jennifer began blushing hard too. "Marty, I think -- I think--"

With no warning, a strange picture popped into their heads. Both teens jerked back from each other, wondering what the heck it was. _Oh, it's the ultrasound, isn't it?_ Marty thought.

_Yup. Isn't your sibling cute?_

_A bit weird looking, honestly. Is it a boy or a girl?_ Jennifer thought.

_Dr. Masters thinks it's a boy._

"Ha!" Marty exclaimed. "Ten bucks, Jennifer!"

"Oh, keep your voice down," Jennifer told him, frowning. "Last thing we need is to attract attention from the guys at Burger King."

"You're just mad about losing," Marty said, grinning evilly. "But come on, how bad is it to lose to your own brother?"

Jennifer shut her eyes. _Shit, he had to bring that up. Now how am I going to tell him? Thanks so much, other self, for suggesting that I just talk to him._

Marty frowned at Jennifer. "Jennifer? You okay? You've got a weird expression there."

"Well -- Marty, I don't know if this is the time to tell you this, but if I don't, I'll burst. I think I like you."

"We live together. You have to -- oh." Marty felt the blush coming back to his cheeks. "You mean like Marty-2 'likes' Jennifer-2."

Jennifer nodded. "I think so." She laughed self-consciously. "Look at me. A former prostitute who doesn't like men telling a boy she likes him."

"Jennifer, I like you too."

There was a slightly uncomfortable pause. Finally, Jennifer said, "Really?"

Marty nodded. "Unless we're just picking up stuff from our other selves." He nervously began to play with the edge of the comforter. "I didn't want to say anything. . . ."

"Neither did I." Jennifer sat up, pulling over another corner of the blanket to fiddle with herself. "I had no idea how you'd react." She sighed deeply. "So -- what now?"

"Damned if I know. Mom and Dad already have enough to worry about with the new baby. Hell, so do we. I don't want to burden them with our problems with 'liking' each other."

Jennifer reached over and took his hand. "Why don't we just take it slow for now and see where it leads us," she suggested. "Don't even have to tell Mom and Dad right now." Marty smiled at her and nodded.

Suddenly, the topic was shoved from their minds as the next ultrasound pictures came in. Marty gasped. "Holy shit!"

"Oh my God!" Jennifer and Marty stared at each other as if they were total strangers. "_She's having triplets._"

Sunday, April 12th, 1987

5: 41 P. M.

Doc groped for a chair, his eyes still fixed on the monitor. He felt almost as light-headed as the day Josie had announced her pregnancy. "Triplets," he murmured, finally finding a place to sit. "Great Scott, I never expected triplets. . . ."

Dr. "Wells" shook his head in obvious disbelief. "Multiples, it can't be multiples," he said to himself.

"Why not?" Doc asked, annoyed. "She's got as much right to triplets as the next mommy."

Josephine's mouth hung open as she stared at the monitor. "Are -- are they all healthy?" she asked.

"They all look perfectly normal," the nurse assured her, taking over the transponder and looking from one fetus to another. "Looks to me like two boys and a girl, but we can't be sure at this point."

Dr. Masters turned to Josephine. "Have you been using any fertility treatments lately? In-utero fertilization or the like? Those have a high incidence of producing multiples."

Josie shook her head. "These are all natural, honest. I haven't done anything to increase my fertility."

"This will probably be a high-risk pregnancy," the nurse said. "If you want, we could try a fetal reduction -- remove one or two of the fetuses."

Josephine gave her a withering stare. "I'd like to have _all_ of my babies, thank you," she said coldly. The nurse involuntarily drew back. "What is the risk involved? I'd like to know what I'm getting into."

"We'll probably have to do a Cesarean section to deliver," Dr. Masters informed her. "And it's extremely unlikely you'll carry them to term. They'll have to spend time in the NICU."

"The Nick-you?" Doc repeated, puzzled.

"It means Neonatal Intensive Care Unit."

Josie went white. "But you just said the babies were all right!"

"If they're not carried to term, they're going to have a few problems once born. It's simply a safety precaution."

"But they're going to be okay? After their time in the NICU? I mean, how long will they have to stay in there?"

"Mostly likely until their original due dates." Dr. Masters smiled reassuringly. "But I'm sure they'll be fine, with a mother like you looking after them."

"Gods, I hope so," Josie murmured, looking back at the screen.

Dr. "Wells" spoke up. "I was _not_ expecting multiples. I didn't even think to consider the possibility."

"Well, does it change anything about the way you're going to treat me?"

"It shouldn't. I want to see you more regularly for a while, though. Just to make sure everything's fine."

"How about the possibility of a C-section, considering her -- condition?" Doc asked.

"I don't think that'll be a problem either." _Not in any big way,_ he thought, letting Doc and Josie read his mind. _Being a vampire will probably help you concerning an operation._

"Thank God," Josie said, responding both to his voice and thoughts.

After a few more tests, Doc and Josie finally returned to the waiting room. Clara and Jules were eagerly awaiting the news. "Well, what is it?" Clara asked.

"Triplets," Josie said, still a little stunned, but smiling brightly.

"_Triplets_!" Clara was shocked. "Oh my God, Josie, congratulations! Marty and Jennifer will be so thrilled."

_Yeah, Mom, that's cool. Our own three-for-one deal,_ Marty kidded her through the blood-links.

"Thank you, thank you," Josie said. "I'm so excited! I'm sorry, I have to go." She rushed to the ladies' room.

Doc chuckled. "The excitement's affecting me too," he said. "I'll be out in a moment." As he entered the bathroom, he was practically assaulted by Doc-2 shaking his hand. "Congratulations! I overheard the news. Triplets, amazing!"

"Isn't it thought?" Doc agreed. "We were all pretty much blown away."

_Hey, Dad, what sex are they?_ Jennifer asked.

_The doctor said it looked to be two boys and a girl. _Doc frowned. _You aren't still doing bets on the sex, are you?_

_Yup. Looks like I still won by majority._ Marty's tone turned serious. _Three new siblings at once. I don't know, Dad, one baby seemed hard enough._

_You'll do fine, I'm sure._

_I hope so. Where are we going to live? Can we really fit seven people into one garage?_

Doc frowned. _Good point. We will probably have to invest in a bigger house._

"What are you people talking about?" Doc-2 asked, feeling left out.

"Where we're going to live," Doc said. "There's no way we'll be able to fit ourselves plus three babies into the garage. Heck, if we didn't all share a bed, we might not be able to fit into the place ourselves."

Doc-2 stared at him. "You all sleep in the same bed?" he repeated slowly.

"Yes and what's so wrong with that? We all slept together when we were trapped in 1985-A. It's become habit. Trust me, if Josie and I want some private time, we can get it." He clapped his hands. "You better get out there, or else people will start wondering. I'll see you when you bring Josie home." Doc-2 nodded, and the two went their separate ways.

Sunday, April 12th, 1987

6: 17 P. M.

Josie waved goodbye to Doc-2 and Clara as they dropped her off. "Thanks for the lift. I'll see you later."

"Goodbye Josie. And congrats again," Clara smiled at her.

"Thanks." She went inside and sat down on the cot by the door. The smile left her face as she gazed down at her bump. Very quietly, she began to cry.

"Josie?"

Josephine jerked her head up. "Emmett! I didn't realize you were home," she said, wiping her eyes.

"I just got in. Had to dodge a few teen punks who might have seen me flying." He sat down beside her, frowning. "Honey, what's wrong? I was getting anxiety signals from you all the way home. That isn't like you."

Josie sighed deeply. "Emmett, remember when you asked me if I'd ever been a mother as a mortal? I told you the truth when I said no, but there's a longer story behind it. I didn't want to talk about it before, but now --" She shrugged. "Now that I know I'm going to have triplets, it's probably time I told all of you." She saw Marty and Jennifer near the "fridge" and called them over. "Back in my mortal days, I was part of Rome's upper crust. My early life was fairly happy and carefree. I had a loving mother and father, a sister, and a half-brother. I probably had other siblings, but I don't remember them well.

"When I got to the age to be married, Mother and Father chose another wealthy and respectable family. Although I didn't love my husband, I did like him, and I knew better than to protest the custom of the day. We got along fine, and planned a big family.

"But then, just one year into our marriage, my husband killed himself. I was immediately accused of failing him and of being a poor marriage candidate. I couldn't remarry, and neither his family nor my own would take me in. Of course, sexism being as it was in the past, I couldn't really support myself all that well. With nowhere else to turn, I finally gave myself up to the whorehouses."

Jennifer gave a soft gasp. "Is that why you felt so close to me when we met?"

Josephine nodded. "I understood your situation completely. I hated my life then. Especially when I saw my sister, Luciea – Lacey now -- heaped with honors. I wanted to kill myself at times, but I could never work up enough nerve to do it.

"Then, something wonderful happened. One of my clients got me pregnant." Josie smiled, her eyes faraway. "I had always wanted to be a mother, and I knew someone would help me if they saw I had a baby. I was right. I ran from the whorehouse back to my family, who took me in, albeit reluctantly. My pregnancy was uneventful -- well, except for Lacey's comments. When it came time for the birth, my labor was mercifully short. But -- but --" Josie's words were choked off by sobs.

"But what?" Doc gently urged, putting his arm around her.

"Oh, Emmett, I lost the baby! It was born dead!" She threw herself into his arms and sobbed into his chest.

Doc understood. "You're afraid you're going to lose the triplets as well."

Josie nodded, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I don't know what happened to my child last time. Nobody could figure out why the baby was born dead, so they told me it was a punishment from the gods for being promiscuous. Nobody cared that I _had_ to be promiscuous just to live. Nope, I had done a bad thing, and my punishment was losing my beloved baby." She took a deep, shuddering breath. "But what if it happens again? I don't think I could handle losing three at once. . . ."

Marty and Jennifer hugged her tight. "I'm sure the babies are going to be fine, Mom," Marty said comfortingly. "The ultrasound pictures Dad sent us looked great."

"We'll help you every step of the way, too," Jennifer agreed. "We won't let anything happen to them."

Josephine managed a weak smile. "Thanks kids. I really appreciate it." She squeezed them back.

Doc patted Josie on the back. "It'll be just fine. You've got two doctors looking after you now, as well as three vampires. Those triplets are in good hands." Privately over the link, he added, _ And as long as you're telling secrets, I think you had better have a talk with Marty and Jennifer over your fears about their abusive past. We don't want any incidents once the triplets are born._

_You're right,_ Josie conceded. _I owe it to them, especially after this little display of love. I'll talk to them tomorrow._


	6. Family Issues

Chapter 6

Monday, April 13th, 1987

Hill Valley

7:10 P. M.

"Marty? Jennifer? Could you come in here and talk with me for a minute?"

Marty and Jennifer glanced at each other, confused. "Sure, Mom," Marty said, coming in from the garage where he and Jennifer had set up Monopoly. "What's up?"

Josie fiddled with a book she held. "What do you and Jennifer think about getting three new siblings?"

"I think it's pretty cool," Jennifer smiled. "It'll be kinda weird, but I always wanted a sister."

"I think of it like getting my siblings back with interest," Marty joked.

"Are you jealous at all?"

Marty and Jennifer frowned. "Well, yeah, a little," Marty finally admitted. "I'm not liking the prospect of sharing Dad even more. We're all so close, you know."

"That's what I'm worried about." Josie fiddled with the book a little more, then finally looked both teens in the eye. "Guys, when we first got here, Emmett and I read some books about abused children."

"That's not news to us," Jennifer said. "We saw you with them."

"Did it bother you at all?" Josie asked, curious.

"Nah. Nothing really changed after you read them," Jennifer shrugged.

"No, Jennifer. Something did change. The books said that abused children are likely to become abusers themselves. I hate to say this, but I'm frightened that, one day, one of you is going to get angry and harm one of the triplets."

Marty and Jennifer stared at her. "You think we'd hurt our brothers and sister?" Marty said incredulously. Without waiting for an answer, he got up and walked over to the wall.

"Marty, I didn't want to--" Josie began, standing up.

Marty suddenly yanked off his shirt, exposing the network of scars on his back. "Do you really think I'd want this to happen to the triplets?" he demanded, voice strangled.

"No!" She spun him around. "I know you wouldn't want it to happen!"

"So why the hell are you accusing us of wanting it to?"

"Because I'm scared! I remember how you acted when Emmett and I got back together! You and Jennifer are attention hogs, admit it! The triplets are going to need us too!" Sarcastically, she added, "Babies tend to need a lot of attention!"

"Mom, you acted like we didn't even exist!" Jennifer yelled, getting red in the face. "Ever think we're worried about you forgetting about us again?" She took a breath, trying to calm down. "Mom, we love you. We don't want you to forget about us. But we wouldn't hurt our siblings just to get attention. I'd like to think we're better than that."

"Yeah, better than fucking Biff Tannen," Marty said, glaring.

"Marty, I'm not saying you're like Biff. But you said it yourself -- you don't want to share Emmett any more than you have to."

Marty cooled in the face of his own statement. "Yeah," he said. "But why would I want to take my frustrations out on a bunch of babies? Why would I want to hurt someone?"

"You did give us a fright with your little screaming fit," Josie told him.

"All I did was scream, though. I didn't lash out and hit anybody." Marty grinned a little. "Heck, I didn't even scream out loud." The smile quickly disappeared as he became serious again. "Mom, I know you're worried about the babies. But I promise I won't do anything to hurt them. I wouldn't want to hurt anyone like that bastard hurt me."

"Same here," Jennifer promised. "After not having a family for so long, I'm not about to jeopardize the one I have. We're not going to do anything to the triplets." In a softer voice, she added, "You really miss your first kid, don't you?"

"Of course I do. The death of my son was the reason I became a vampire. I wanted to die so badly, I started challenging my clients to kill me. One of them turned out to be a vampire and decided to fulfill my wish -- with a slight adjustment, of course. A fine man, but very bad taste. He fell hard for Lacey, not knowing she'd use her vampiric nature to seize power and hurt others."

"You know, I wonder what's happening with this world's Josephine and Lacey," Jennifer said thoughtfully. "What their lives are like."

"I'm not eager to find out. That feels like just asking for trouble." Josie patted her belly, then looked at the teens. "You're right, I'm scared for my new children. Please, please, just be careful around them."

"We will, Mom. Don't worry." Marty and Jennifer gave her a quick hug. "But please don't end up ignoring us either."

"I'll do my best. And I'll make sure your father does his best too."

Monday, April 13th

7:43 P. M.

Doc arrived home, his clothes damp with sweat. "I hate my sense of smell right now," he complained, grimacing and holding his nose.

Josie wrinkled her nose, but kissed him anyway. "You _are_ smelly. What did they make you do?"

"It was an organ, and they made me move it. Not too heavy, but a bitch to move around a corner. It was worth it, though, to see the looks on their faces as I moved that instrument all by myself." He went over to the dresser to grab some fresh clothes. "Did you talk to Marty and Jennifer while I was out?"

"Yeah. They were kind of upset."

"So I did feel what I thought I felt," Doc said. "How are they now?"

"A little better. We came to an understanding -- they'll be careful around the babies, we'll do our best not to ignore them. They asked for some baby books to read to help come up with names. Marty's still stressing over that."

Doc sighed. "I suppose they're thinking about when we got back together. I'll give them a few final reassurances. After I shower and change clothes, of course. Where are they?"

"In the garage with the DeLorean." Doc nodded and headed for the bathroom.

When he emerged, freshly showered and dressed, he noticed Josie sitting on the bed, looking pretty deep in thought. "Josie? Is anything the matter?"

Josephine looked up. "I was just thinking -- we have a time machine. Maybe we could go back in time and -- and see what happened to my son. So we could keep it from happening to the triplets. What do you think?"

"I can understand your reasons, but I'm not sure if you should go. We have no idea what effect time travel could have on the fetuses. I'll ask my other self for his opinion. If he says it's okay, then we'll see what we can do. I'd would like for you to be looked over by a future doctor as well."

"Thank you. It means a lot to me." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "You're going to make a wonderful father. I just know it."

Doc smiled at her. "Well, let's see if the teens agree with your assessment." He headed into the garage. Marty and Jennifer were sitting on the DeLorean, whispering to each other and browsing baby books. "Marty? Jennifer?"

Marty jumped up and shut the door. "Hey, glad you're home, Dad. We wanted to talk to you about Mom."

"Listen, Josephine--"

"It's okay, Dad, we know where she's coming from," Marty said. "She's just being a little over-paranoid. We want to show her we won't be monsters to the new kids."

"We were thinking of her of surprising her with a special gift or something," Jennifer added.

"Like for her baby shower?"

Marty's and Jennifer's eyes lit up. "Hey, that's a great idea! We could throw her her baby shower! She'd never expect that from us."

Doc smiled. "I'm glad you're so eager to make amends."

"Well, it hurts that Mom doesn't trust us," Jennifer said, lowering her eyes.

"Dad, is it true what she said? That abused children grow up to be abusers?" Marty asked, obviously disturbed by the thought.

"Yes, it is. But it's not a given. Plenty of abused children pack their pain away and live harmlessly -- depressed yes, but harmlessly. And some get the help they need to move on with their lives. Just because you were abused, doesn't automatically mean you'll abuse others."

"What do you think about us? Do you think Mom has a point?"

"Actually, I don't. Both of you have had ample time to talk out what happened to you, both with us and our counterparts. And your attitudes have definitely changed for the positive. You've both gained some self-esteem and confidence." He smiled and hugged them. "I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"You really aren't worried at all about us?"

Doc ran his tongue over his teeth. "Well, I did have this thought. I don't think you'll abuse the babies, but I do think you'll treat them differently based on their sex." Marty and Jennifer frowned at him questioningly. "Neither of you have had the best experiences with the opposite sex, you know."

"Aww, come on, Dad, you can disguise your favoritism better than that," Jennifer gently needled.

"I meant both of you! Excuse me for reiterating the list, Marty, but you had an alcoholic mother who married a monster of a man, a sister who abandoned the family--"

"Wait a second, Dad, Linda doesn't count," Marty interrupted. "I did the exact same thing when I hooked up with you."

"Fair enough. But your first experience with your new mother was having her monopolize me to the point of ignoring you almost completely."

"We get your point. This ain't going to be the Brady Bunch," Jennifer said. "But Marty and I haven't killed each other yet."

"Right. That's why I'm not really worried about it." He gave the door a lopsided grin. "I bet Josephine would say I've gone from being too cynical to too trusting."

"I prefer you too trusting," Marty said, picking up his baby book again. "You know, I've been through six pages of boy's names and haven't found one I like yet?"

"Relax, Marty, I'm sure you'll find the right one eventually." Doc seated himself on the hood of the DeLorean. "Returning to the topic of the baby shower, any ideas on what to do for it?"

The teens shook their heads, blushing. "Not really. I know you give the mommy-to-be gifts and play games, but that's about it. One of the problems of being an only child, I guess."

"Or a youngest," Marty nodded. "What about you, Dad?"

"I'm a youngest myself. And -- please excuse the obvious sexist overtones -- I always regarded that sort of thing as 'women's work.'"

He suddenly snapped his fingers, inspired. "Great Scott! That's it! We'll bring in one of Josie's women friends! I think etiquette demands that a shower be thrown by a friend rather than a relative anyway. Our best bet would be Jill from the blood bank, she and Josie see each other often. She's got to know more about what to do than we do."

"We hope," Marty said.

There was a knock at the door. "What's going on in there?" Josie called.

_We'll continue this conversation some other time,_ Doc thought. "We were just talking about what you said. They assured me they understood your position. You can come in."

Josie did so, sighing. "Thanks. I didn't want you to be mad at me for the rest of my pregnancy."

"It's okay, Mom. Besides, I doubt we could be mad for _that_ long."

Doc patted her growing belly. "Now that that's all settled, I'll call up my other self and see what he has to say about time travel and pregnancy." He sought out the phone.

"What's he talking about?" Marty asked.

"I want to go back in time and see what happened with my son. I don't want whatever got him to get the triplets."

Marty and Jennifer nodded. "Good idea."

Jennifer decided to bring up something she had been wondering about. "Mom, what are we going to do about naming the third baby?"

"Forget about the third baby, how about the first baby?" Marty said, frustrated. "I can't find one name I like!"

"Oh, Marty, that can't be true."

"Oh yes it can. None of them are appealing to me. I don't want to name the baby after any of my family either. It would bring back too many bad memories."

"I suppose I can understand that. As for the third triplet, I'm not sure right now. I named my first son Atlas, but a kid named that in this day and age would have to learn how to fight before he learned to walk! I'd like a name with a similar meaning, though."

"What?"

"Atlas bore the weight of the world on his shoulders, so I want something that means 'load-bearing.' Baby C _is_ on the bottom."

"That must be a lot of fun."

Doc came back, looking frustrated. "He doesn't know either. He and Clara have stayed firmly put in this century during her pregnancies. He says that we shouldn't risk it, though. Not this early in your pregnancy anyway." He sighed. "Maybe I could ferry a doctor to you?"

"Oh, honey, I don't want you to get all stressed out over me."

"You're getting all stressed out over you."

"That's different. I'm the one carrying these kids."

"All the more reason for you to be calm and me to be nervous. Would you like me to grab somebody from the future or past? I can erase their memory afterwards."

"I doubt your other self would like you doing that," Josie grinned. "I would appreciate it, Emmett."

"All right, I'll see about doing that tomorrow. By the way, I overheard your conversation on naming the third baby. I've got an idea. One of my relatives from Germany was named Christoph Von Braun. What do you think of the name Christopher? I believe it means 'bearer of Christ.'"

"Christopher." Josie smiled. "I like it. Baby Christopher."

"Hey, Dad, toss a few names over my way," Marty almost begged. "I'm drawing a complete blank."

"All right. Two of the Von Brauns came to America. One my uncle Abraham, stayed in New York, the second, my father Elias, made his way here. My grandfather was Everett, I believe. Any of those names catch your fancy?"

"No. Your family was big on names starting with E, huh? Everett to Elias to Emmett."

"Not only that, my sister was named Emily," Doc laughed. "What do you think about the name Lathrop?"

"What? That's a name?"

"Indeed it is. I think it was a surname on my mother's side. She told me she found it while making a family tree and thought it was sweet. I'm glad she thought so, I hated it. It wasn't enough we were one of the few rich people during the depression, or that I was bumped up four grades. I also had to have a silly name. I used to say my name was Emmett Larry Brown until my mother caught me."

"Weird. That's almost like Mom being named Jupitea."

"Oh, people have been naming their babies odd things all through the years," Josie told him. "Lathrop is probably pretty tame compared to some of them."

"Like what?"

"How about Increase, as in Increase Mather?" Doc suggested waggishly.

"I'm looking for a boy's name."

"That _is_a boy's name. He was a preacher famous during the Salem witch trials, I believe. So was his son, Cotton."

"Jeezaloo, Cotton?!"

"Those were some of the more normal ones," Josie informed him, grinning. "I heard of people called Truegrace, More Mercy, and Believe. I even heard of one poor girl called Mysteria, for some fool reason. You don't know how lucky you are to have been born during a period in which people favored fairly normal names."

"Yeah, tell me about it. We've had problems enough without being teased for our names." Marty frowned. "Although I seem to remember some kid in the first grade making "McFlying" jokes."

"I don't think any name's free from all ridicule," Josie said. "Jill told me that her enemies in school always removed the J."

"Hey, does Jill know about the triplets yet?" Doc asked casually.

"Not yet, I didn't want to say anything until I knew everything was all right. I'll tell her soon."

Doc, Marty, and Jennifer all smiled. "Good."


	7. Earning Josie's Trust

Chapter 7

Tuesday, April 21st, 1987

Hill Valley

10:52 P. M.

Josie ignored the sniggers of the janitorial staff as she came on-duty. Jill, however, took it upon herself to glare at them. "Get back to work," she snapped with authority. They did, whispering to each other. "I'm sorry, Josie. They're just a bunch of rude ignorants."

Josie waved a hand dismissively. "I've heard worse through the years about my appearance. I don't let 'em get to me."

"Glad to hear it." She smiled indulgently at Josie's expanding belly. "I can't believe this! First your sister having two kids within months of each other, now you with triplets! I'm surrounded by pregnant women lately."

Josephine laughed. "I couldn't believe it either. I thought I was too old to be a mother."

"Oh come on, Josie, you can't be that old."

"I'm definitely older than I look, Jill."

"Well, you weren't too old to get pregnant. And there's nothing wrong with being an older mother. Might be preferable. You've got more world experience."

_You can say that again. . . ._ "I was just saying it was a shock."

"No doubt." Jill's face darkened. "You find the bastard who got you pregnant then split?"

"Not yet, but then I'm not really looking. Searching for him leaves a disgusting taste in my mouth."

"I guess I can't blame you there." She put an arm around Josephine's shoulders. "I'll be there for you if you need help."

"Thanks, Jill, I really appreciate it. Emmett and Clara promised to help me all they can, and so have the McFlys." She sniffled a little. "It's great to have friends and family like that."

"Well, you deserve it, Josie." They walked into the back room, where the old blood was stored. "Can I ask when it's due? You didn't tell me before."

"I'm not sure." Josie did a bit of quick math in her head. "I think early October."

"Wow. I'll look forward to seeing them then." She dug into her lunch bag and produced a milk carton. "Here you go."

"Oh, Jill, I told you, I don't want your drink," Josie protested, although touched by the gesture.

"Yeah, but I want to give it to you." She grinned mischievously. "Besides, who said this was _my_ drink?"

Josie took the milk, feeling bad that she wasn't going to be able to drink it. "Thanks, Jill. You're a friend."

"No problem." She glanced at her watch. "I'd better start making my rounds. If you need anything, just holler."

"Okay, thanks again." Josie started on the blood bags as Jill went on her way.

Tuesday, April 21st

11:24 P. M.

Jill yawned, wondering if she could secretly catch a nap at her post. Josephine had left a little while ago, having cleaned out the unusable blood pretty quickly. _Man, I wonder how she manages to do that so fast. I'm starting to think she drinks it,_ Jill thought, smiling to herself.

Suddenly, the phone on the wall rang. Jill blinked. _What idiot would be calling at this hour?_ She shrugged and decided to let it ring. Whoever it was was bound to give up soon.

After the fifteenth ring, she grabbed the receiver. "Look, the Blood Bank is open--"

"Is Jill Quinn there?"

Jill blinked again. She didn't recognize the voice at all. "Who wants to know?" she asked cautiously.

"It's Dr. Brown, Josephine's brother-in-law."

Jill relaxed a little. "Hi Dr. Brown. This is Jill. Kinda late for you to be calling, isn't it?"

"I know, but I only know you from Josie's talk about work. I'm glad I caught you. Listen, myself and the rest of Josie's friends are planning a surprise shower for her in a few days. We'd really like your help, seeing as you're her closest coworker."

"I'd love to help," Jill said happily. "She's one of my best friends. A lot better than the old girl who came and disposed of the blood. When can we get together and plan?"

"We're hoping to have a meeting around 7:00 P. M. tomorrow night at my house. Can you make it?"

"Yeah, I haven't got anything on my plate. I'll see you then."

"Okay. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Bye."

Back at home, Doc hung up with a grin. "Jill's in," he told the two teens. "I told her to go to my other self's house at 7:00 tomorrow."

"Great. What's he going to be doing?"

"He just told me he'd be sure to make himself scarce. Clara seemed pretty happy about planning a baby shower, though, so I'm sure everything will go smoothly."

"Yeah, hopefully. But how are we going to keep Mom from knowing what we're doing?"

"I'm hoping _your_ other selves can help out there. I'll call them in the morning and see what we can do."

Wednesday, April 22nd, 1987

Hill Valley

7:30 P. M.

"Oh, Emmett, I can't believe this."

"Believe what?"

"This magazine suggests playing a game where a woman has to put a -- a -- come look at the picture, I don't want to say it."

Doc wandered over, confused as to what was making Clara so upset. She handed him her magazine, looking quite disgusted. Doc looked inside and gasped, stunned. "Is that a -- on a banana?!"

Everyone made faces. "Ugh, another friend of mine had that game at her shower," Jill shuddered. "I refused to play. Just seeing that made me want to throw up."

"Me too," Marty agreed. _Nasty memories of Biff 'talking up' his lady friends there. Disgusting._ He shook his head to clear the images from his mind.

_Reminds me of my days on the street,_ Jennifer agreed, also shaking her head. "Jesus, people can be disgusting. . . ."

"I don't think Josie will want _that_ at her shower," Doc said, closing the issue. "She's a lot more refined than that crap."

"So am I," Clara said, taking the magazine back, tearing the offending bit out, and throwing it in the trash. "The things people do in this day and age. . . ."

Natalie Brabant, another friend of Josie's from Darkness Falls, nodded with a wan smile. "Yeah, I know. All sorts of perverts out there, unfortunately." She brightened. "Hey, do you guys know the game 'Toilet-Paper Bridal Gown?' Maybe we could do a variation on that. Get some baby dolls and make toilet paper baby clothes?"

"How about a diaper race?" Jill suggested. "Pit the boys against the girls for changing a diaper the fastest."

"That's no contest, Clara would win in a second."

Clara chuckled. "I'll be a judge if you prefer."

"What sort of food should we serve at this thing?"

"Nothing fancy," Jennifer said, wondering how to bring up Josie's "dietary requirements."

"We know, Josie doesn't like rich food." Jill frowned. "Come to think of it, I've never seen her actually eat. . . ."

Clara coughed. "Josephine's rather shy about mentioning it, but she happens to have a medical condition that prevents her from eating solid food. Something to do with -- deformed stomach enzymes, I think."

"Really? That's too bad."

Doc shrugged. "She doesn't let it get her down. She's never complained about it, at any rate."

"But won't that be a problem now that she's pregnant?" Jill asked, worried. "Or have her doctors already figured that out?"

"They've got her on a special plan," Doc assured her, unable to keep from a slight grin. "She'll be fine, and so will the triplets."

"Great." Jill wrote something on her pad. "We'll have soup available for her, and what for the other guests?"

"I can bake a cake," Clara offered.

"And we can make sandwiches," Marty said. "And grab some juice for drinks."

"You concentrate on sandwiches, I'll get the drinks," Natalie told them.

Josie's voice poked into Doc's mind. _How are you doing, honey?_

_Good, baby, good. How are you?_

_Kinda tired, to tell the truth. The movie's pretty boring, though. I'm getting more enjoyment out of watching the couple in front of us._

_Why, what are they doing?_

A picture of two punk teens nuzzling each other rather indecently appeared. _Ooh. I see. _

Josie "giggled." _The more things change, the more they stay the same. I remember seeing young lovers doing that when the movies first came out._

_That's nothing. The Town theater used to be the premiere necking place for teenagers in the 1950s here. There were a lot of ironic mumbles when it was turned into a revival spot._

_I don't doubt it. Anyway, thanks for letting me go with Marty-2 and Jennifer-2 to see this. Even if it is not very good._

_Hey, you deserve it. I'm sorry it's not what you expected it to be._

_It's all right, live and learn. You guys all right at home?_

_Fine. Marty's still worrying about baby names._

_Poor dear. I hope he finds something soon, I think he's liable to go crazy otherwise. I'll see you in a hour or so._ Doc felt her kiss him before she left.

Clara gently nudged him. "Emmett, Jill just asked if you could get the decorations."

"What? Oh, sorry, I was thinking of something else for a minute. Yes, I'll gladly get the decorations."

"Great." The girls began discussing various locales to hold the baby shower at. Doc and Marty just sighed and smiled.

Saturday, April 25th, 1987

Hill Valley

8:30 P. M.

Josie carefully landed to the side of the blood bank, not wanting anyone to see her for obvious reasons. The bank was dark, the window shades drawn. _Huh,_ Josie puzzled. _It looks empty. That doesn't seem right, it's only 8:30. The janitors should be here. Maybe it has something to do with the fact my boss called me in early. Ah, the wonders of American jobs. Things were a lot simpler a few hundred years ago._She studied the darkened windows, then sighed. _Well, the only way to find out what's going on is to go on in._ She opened the door and stepped inside.

"SURPRISE!"

Josephine staggered back a step, startled. Inside the lobby was a fairly large collection of her coworkers and friends, not to mention her family. "Hi Josie!" Jill laughed, coming up and putting an arm around the stunned vampiress. "Got ya, huh?"

"What -- what is this?"

"What do you think? A baby shower! It took a little cajoling, but the boss let us have the place for a few hours. He really likes you, Josie. It was tough, setting this all up, but it was all worth it just to see the look on your face."

"Baby. . .shower?"

"Yeah. We all figured you deserved a party."

Josie looked like she was going to cry. "I never had a baby shower before," she whispered, chewing her fingers. "I don't believe this. . ."

"Well, you're having one now, whether you like it or not," Jill grinned. She steered Josephine into a chair. "And I expect you to enjoy yourself, sister."

Josie grinned. "Don't worry. I'm just still a little shocked, that's all," she admitted, rubbing her belly.

A strange woman wormed her way out of the crowd and presented herself to Josephine with a smile. "Miss Grey, I'm pleased to meet you at last. I'm Emily Smyth, Emmett's sister."

"Hello, Mrs. Smyth," Josie said, smiling and shaking Emily's hand. "I'm pleased to meet you as well. I didn't know that you--"

Josie quickly bit off the end of the sentence before she embarrassed herself. Emily finished it for her. "Were coming? Emmett invited me secretly. He wanted me to meet his sister in law at last." She cast an appraising eye over the bump. "If you don't mind me asking, when are they due?"

"Near the end of the year, six months maybe," Josie shrugged. "I can't be sure because it's triplets." She smiled down at her bump, then looked up at Emily curiously. "How are your kids?" she asked, secretly crossing her fingers. She hadn't heard either Doc talk about Emily much.

Luckily, Emily grinned. "They're fine. They send their congratulations as well."

"Thanks." Josie spotted her Doc talking with someone. "Emmett!"

Doc turned to her, looking quite pleased with himself. His expression turned briefly to shock at the sight of Emily, but he quickly regained his senses and resumed smiling. "Emmy! How great to see you!"

"Same here!" They embraced. "You've certainly been blessed, brother -- two pretty girls in our family."

"Tell me about it," Doc said as Josie blushed. "I couldn't ask for a better sister-in-law."

Clara wandered over, holding tightly to Jules Brown. "I think it was a mistake to bring him, Emmett," she admitted. Jules was passed out on her shoulder, thumb in mouth. "After all, he's really not used to being up this late."

"Oh, he is so cute," Emily gushed, tousling his hair.

Doc lifted him off Clara. "You want me to find him a babysitter and take him home?"

Clara winked at him. "If you could. I found a friend of ours hiding in the background." She nodded her head toward a far corner.

Doc didn't need it spelled out. He nodded and casually made his way over there. Doc-2 was lurking by the back door, ready to disappear at a moment's notice. "Your son needs his crib," Doc said with a smile, handing him over.

"I don't blame him, I'm pretty exhausted myself."

Doc suddenly gave Doc-2 a hug. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Inviting Emily. I miss my sister."

"That? I figured it was about time Emily met my spouse, offspring, and 'in-laws.' Besides, I haven't seen her in a while myself."

"That's not exactly what I meant. My Emily was killed in a drive-by shooting the year before I was committed."

Doc-2 turned red, embarrassed. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's all right. She didn't suffer, at any rate. She died peacefully." Doc looked at the ground, feeling a tad depressed. "You don't know how lucky you are."

"Oh yes I do. Ever since we met, and I let you move here with us, I see how lucky I am. But you're pretty lucky too, all things considered. Never forget that."

"Never have, never will." He glanced back toward the party-goers. "I'd better get back there. Will you be able to slip away all right?"

"Should be. And my Marty and Jennifer send their congratulations, and their regrets that they couldn't attend."

"For the best, really. That switch we pulled at the doctor's office was too dangerous to attempt twice. Send my regards back to them." They shook hands, then Doc rejoined the party.

The guests happily made merry, playing the games that the group had designed and piling presents at Josie's feet. Josie was crying by the time she finished opening them all. "This is all so wonderful," she whimpered, clutching a baby suit to her chest. "Thank you all so much."

Jennifer grinned at the pile. "Wow Josie, you did good."

"Yeah -- baby clothes, a bassinet, diapers -- w-you've got everything you need," Marty agreed.

"And then some." Josie got up and hugged Jill. "I can't believe you did this for me. This must have taken so much work. . . ."

"It did," Jill grinned. "But Marty and Jennifer are the real masterminds behind all of this. They had most of it planned out already. Your in-laws and I just filled in the details, really."

Josie pulled back, blinking. "Marty and Jennifer?"

"Yup. They really wanted to do this for you. You've got some great friends in them, Josephine."

Josie turned to face the two teens, who were blushing. Her lips curved upwards. "Yes, I do, don't I," she said, enveloping them in a hug. "You guys are the best. Thank you."

"No problem, Josie," Marty said. Mentally, he added, _Do you trust us now?_

_A lot more than I did before. Emmett's right -- if you can throw this sort of thing for me, you're going to make wonderful big brothers and sisters._

_Thanks Mom._ Jennifer suddenly jumped and let out a soft squeal. "I think I just felt one of the babies move!"

Everyone immediately wanted to have a feel. Marty gave Jennifer's hand a squeeze. _Mission accomplished, sister._


	8. Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 8

Tuesday, June 2nd, 1987

Hill Valley

4:32 P. M.

Jennifer stirred as she felt something tickle her back. "Oh, no. Come on, babies, don't start your aerobics now," she complained, gently poking Josie's belly. "Got back to sleep."

The triplets, however, had other plans. They kicked and squirmed, jiggling the skin uncomfortably. Josie woke and groaned. "Do they have a disco in there or what?"

"I don't even know how they can move in there," Jennifer mumbled. "There shouldn't be any room for dancing."

"Maybe they're trying to make room." Josie put a hand on her wiggling skin. "Please go back to sleep. Mommy's tired."

The men of the family stirred. "Ugh, I hate waking up to wiggling stomach muscles. Don't tell me. The babies are up again," Marty grumbled.

"That would make ten consecutive nights we've been awakened by them," Doc said. "And five non-consecutive that we've been awakened more than once." He scowled at the pillow. "If I don't get more sleep soon, someone's going to get hurt."

"Come on, A, B, C, cut us a break," Jennifer said. "We love you, but we have to go out and face the world every day. You've still got a few months in there."

The triplets still determinedly wiggled, as if attempting to make their cramped living conditions more bearable. "If I sing to you, will you calm down?" Marty sighed.

Shockingly, the triplets paused for a moment. Everyone stared. "Sing," Doc elbowed Marty.

"What? The only lullaby I know is 'Rock a Bye Baby.'"

"That'll do. Just sing, please."

"Rock a bye baby, on the tree top," Marty serenaded Josie's belly. The others struggled to hold back their laughter. "When the wind blows, the cradle will rock. When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall, then down will come baby, cradle and all."

The triplets were slowed, but not stopped. "You know, that song's really morbid," Jennifer noted. "How did it end up as a lullaby?"

"Who cares? We quieted them down. Anybody know any other songs?"

"My mother used to sing one to me called, 'Go To Sleep,'" Doc suggested.

"Great, let's hear it."

"Go to sleep, go to sleep, go straight to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep, and stay asleep until at least 6:30," Doc warbled.

This time nobody could keep from laughing. "Those aren't the real words!" Josie sniggered, playfully hitting his shoulder.

"Well, they're my sentiments!"

Josie patted her belly lovingly. "I'd rather have the babies than a good night's sleep."

"Me too." Doc kissed the finally-still flesh. "I just wish we could have both."

"I say we be thankful they can only wake us up by touch now," Josie said. "Judging by their behavior now, we're never going to need an alarm clock once they're born."

"Mom, don't even joke about that," Marty said, horrified. He patted her belly too. "Now stay asleep you guys. We all need our rest."

A little foot kicked out at him. Doc rolled his eyes. "They're going to be terrible as teenagers."

"Hey!" Marty and Jennifer protested.

"Sorry, that wasn't a slur against you," Doc quickly apologized. "I was making a joke."

"It's okay," Marty said. "I kinda figured you were."

Jennifer climbed over Marty. "I'm going back to sleep. You can push up against her. If they get rowdy, sing them back to sleep."

Marty looked a little nonplussed at having his position changed, but made the best of it. "Stay asleep kids, please," he begged. "We've got to get up later and go shopping. You guys want beds, don't you?"

The flesh remained still. Everyone chuckled a little. "I'll take that as a yes. Night."

Tuesday, June 2nd

7:14 P. M.

Josie hummed as she tidied the house. The group had woken back up an hour earlier thanks to the triplets, and Doc, Marty, and Jennifer had decided that they may as well go and look for cribs. "Are you sure you don't want to come, Mom?" Jennifer had asked before they left. "I mean, you are the mommy. I'd think you'd want to approve anything we buy."

"It's fine, really. I need to get this place cleaned up. Besides, I thought you wanted me to trust you. I'm sure you'll pick out some fine cribs." Jennifer and Marty had both blushed happily at that statement. "And you know if you really need my opinion, there's always the blood link."

So far, they hadn't needed her opinion, which was okay with her. She dusted off Doc's bookshelves and chemistry set, giggling as she felt her babies move around. She cleaned out the fridge next, then took a moment to stand in the middle of the room and survey the place. She sighed. "Three more kids. . . . We're definitely going to need a house."

As she straightened up the bed, the doorbell rang. Josie answered it to find a woman standing there. Josie didn't recognize her at all. "Yes? Can I help you?"

The woman, grey hair flying all over the place, stared at her with creepy-looking blue eyes. Josie involuntarily moved back a few steps. "Who are you, woman? Are you God-fearing? Are you saved?"

_Oh, brother,_ Josie thought, rolling her eyes. _An evangelist._ "I'm as saved as I want to be. Good day," she said shortly, closing the door.

The evangelist stuck her arm in, preventing her from closing it all the way. "No lamb, none are saved who do not accept the Lord Jesus Christ as their master. You are either saved and a willing disciple of Jesus, or you are lost and will burn forever in Hell for not trusting in Him." She waved a piece of paper in Josie's face. "Read this and repent! Worship the True Creator! Know the horror of your sins, and how Jesus died to allow you into Heaven! Otherwise, you will burn in Hell!"

"Please, ma'am, I don't want to break your arm."

"I don't want you to end up in the lake of fire with the devils and Satan! Read this piece and know why we all are lost until we accept the sacrifice of Jesus." She forced the door open a little farther. "Have you been to church? Have you read the Good Book, and shared it with others? Have you rejected the false gods of Islam, Judaism, and the rest? Have you rejected the evil of Halloween? Have you resisted the temptations of the flesh?"

"Go away," Josie snapped, forcing the woman outside.

"I cannot! We must help those who are lost! And you are lost, if you have not accepted your God-given role! Women must be subservient to men! You must not take over the role which is truly a man's! And you must resist your own womanly urges! Do not indulge in pleasures of the flesh!"

"Too late," Josephine snarled, letting the woman get a good look at her pregnant belly. "Now get out of here!" She slammed the door closed. "Fricking intolerant people."

To her amazement, not even having the door slammed in her face fazed this woman. She simply went over to a window and resumed her attack. "Then it is even more important that you be saved! For the baby's sake, if not your own! All mothers should fear God! If you sin, he'll take away your child, and it will burn in Hell as well! All of us are sinners, and the unsaved will burn!"

Josie became highly distressed at that. "Go the hell away!" she screamed at the window, feeling her eyes begin to water.

"No! You're a sinner! You don't deserve to go to heaven! You'll burn in Hell! Both you and that sin-kissed baby! Accept the Lord God for any hope of salvation!"

Josie slumped to the floor, crying as she remembered her son. "My baby. . .my baby. . . ." The woman smiled. Realizing the bitch thought she had won, Josie made sure to flip her off.

The bitch went nuts. "HEATHEN! You will surely burn in Hell now! I won't let that baby grow up in such a sinful environment! I will save it from you! Fear the wrath of the True God, wretch!"

"_EXCUSE ME_."

The evangelist froze. Then, very slowly, she turned around. Doc was there, eyes burning with rage. The evangelist squeaked and made the sign of the cross. "Get thee behind me, Satan!"

"If I get behind you, it'll be to kick your ass into the next state!" Doc grabbed the woman and threw her aside. "Now get away from this house or I'll call the police and have you prosecuted!"

"Devil!" she shrieked. "That is a house of sin! Fear the Lord God, devil! That child will not live there!"

"GET OUT!" Doc vamped, deciding that if she wanted a devil, she'd get it.

The evangelist finally got the message and ran off screaming. Doc chased her for a few feet, then heard a soft sob from inside. He quickly turned back to his normal self and ran inside to find his wife on the floor, crying hard. "Shh, Josie, it's okay. . . ." he whispered, picking her up and comforting her.

Josie sobbed hard into his shirt. "When she said those things. . .I remembered my first child. . . ." She clung tightly to Doc. "Emmett, do you think God hates us? Or, at any rate, a god hates us?"

"Of course not. Don't talk like that. That woman was just a crazy bitch. The triplets are fine, you know that."

"I lost a baby before, what if I lose them?" She sniffled. "And Emmett, we did something quite bad on holy ground. What if that means somebody up there is ticked off? Emmett, I want my babies."

Doc squeezed her. "Honey, doesn't the bible say 'be fruitful and multiply?' Maybe the kids are a blessing for following that in a church," he joked, trying to cheer her up. Josie just looked at him. "Sorry. Would it make you feel better if we went to a place of worship?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I hurt so much inside." She put her head on Doc's shoulder. "What I really want is for that terrible woman to never come back."

"If she does, she'll wind up in the newspapers."

Josie jerked back. "You'd kill her?"

"After what she did to you?" Doc's eyes began to glow again. "Heck, she's lucky I didn't hurt her right now."

"I suppose I can't blame you -- I want to kill the bitch myself. But I'd rather she just never comes back. We don't need trouble with the police either -- or your other self." She leaned against Doc and rocked back and forth. "You feel so warm, Emmett."

"Only the best for you." Doc slid a hand over her belly and was rewarded with a small kick. "Come on, Josie, come back to the store with me. The kids are worried about you. And besides, we need some help picking out just the right cribs."

"Okay. I don't particularly want to be alone now anyway. I'll just get to thinking bad thoughts." Doc helped her to her feet. "We'd better take the DeLorean though."

"With the seat pushed way back," Doc teased her.

"Oh hush."

Tuesday, June 2nd

8:26 P. M.

"WHO DID WHAT TO YOU!"

Josephine had never seen Clara Clayton Brown so angry. "I don't believe that! That's so terrible! You poor thing. . . ."

"I'm feeling better now," Josie said truthfully, leaning against Doc. "I calmed down looking at the baby cribs. I just -- can't believe anyone could actually be _like_ that. Especially to a pregnant woman."

"That's disgusting," Clara snapped. "People like that woman give the rest of us a bad name. We're not all like that."

"We know, Clara," Doc said soothingly. "We're not saying you are. I've met plenty of nice Christians in my day. I mean, from what you and Emmett told us, Seamus and Maggie McFly were good people, and they were devoted Catholics. And I've met jerks in other religions too -- Dr. Adams was Jewish." He scowled for a moment as he thought about his former psychiatrist. "Assholes pop up in any religion."

"I know, and I know you know, but people like that annoy me. Just so you know, Josephine, she didn't have a clue what she was talking about either. I read the Bible when I was younger, and there's nothing in there that says a child will have to suffer for what his or her parents did."

Josephine sighed. "Thanks Clara. You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that. That woman hit right on my rawest nerve."

"Well, hopefully I managed to scare her away for good," Doc said, squeezing Josephine a little tighter. "Maybe we should try and alert the police about her."

"I would," Clara nodded. "I hate to think that someone like that was wandering around hurting other innocent people. And Josephine--" she reached out and took her friend's hand. "Don't believe a word that woman said. God does love you. He wouldn't punish you like that."

Josie smiled. "Thanks. I'll try to put that woman out of my mind." She sighed again and straightened up. "So how have you and Dr. Brown been?"

Sunday, June 7th, 1987

Hill Valley

6:45 P. M.

"EMMETT! EMMETT, WAKE UP!"

Doc was rudely shaken awake by a frantic Josephine. "Huh? What? What is it?"

Josie was hysterical, crying and shaking. "Emmett, the babies aren't moving!"

Doc was surprised. "They actually slept through the night?"

"No, no, they're not moving at all!"

This woke up everyone. "Not moving at _all_?" Doc repeated, eyes getting wide.

Josie shook her head, a river of tears soaking her nightgown. "I don't feel anything. Not the slightest movement. Oh, Emmett!"

Doc tried his best to comfort her. "Now, now, honey, don't panic just yet," he said, patting her back.

"Don't panic! They might be dead! I can't stand another miscarriage! I can't stand it!" Her fists clenched in a sudden rage. "That evangelist bitch had something to do with this! She must have scared me enough to hurt the triplets! I'm gonna kill her!"

"Whoa, Mom, is that possible?" Jennifer asked, backing away. Seeing her mother like this scared her. "I mean, aren't they past the point where that sort of thing could really affect them?"

"I don't know, I don't know. Emmett, help. . . ."

Marty put his ear against the curve of Josie's belly, sighing. "Those poor -- Hey, wait a minute! I hear heartbeats!"

The tears stopped. "Heartbeats? They're alive?"

Doc nudged Marty out the way and took his own listen. He relaxed, relieved. "I hear heartbeats too. They're probably just sleeping, honey."

"Even when they're asleep, they move," Josie insisted, although she had became far more coherent. "I feel them. Call Dr. Gardner, just to make sure. Please?"

"Of course, Josie." Doc kissed her. "I know how much it means to you." He got up and dialed. "Dr. Gardner? It's Dr. Brown. I was visiting with Josie and she's very concerned. The babies aren't moving. Yes, there's a heartbeat, but they're completely still. I thought they were sleeping, but she insists it isn't normal, and she would know better than I would." He listened for a moment, then smiled widely. "All right, I'll let her talk to you." He handed the phone to Josephine.

"Hello?"

"Don't worry, Josephine, your triplets are just fine," Dr. Gardner soothed. "They're just going through their version of the vampire coma. Vampire babies change in utero, remember?"

Josie nearly fell over from the relief. "Yes, that's right! I'd forgotten, sorry! I just had a horrible experience with some witch telling me my babies would die because I was a sinner, and when I woke up and found them not moving. . . . Thanks so much. How long will they be like this."

"They should be back to themselves by tomorrow. The coma doesn't last long in the womb. Call me again if they're not moving by then."

"And they'll be just fine?"

"Yup. Except that they'll be more nocturnal now, like regular vampires."

"Yippee!" Jennifer cried. "No more being woken up by baby aerobics!"

Josie laughed. "Yeah, I know. Thanks again." She handed the phone back to Doc to hang up. "What a relief!"

"I know," Doc nodded, sitting next to her. "Otherwise we might have done something really rash."

"If you're talking about killing that horrible woman, I agree. But I still want to do it."

"Me too. But like you told me when she showed up, we must restrain ourselves." He kissed her a few times, moving down her neck. "Of course, we could relieve our feelings in other ways. . . ."

Josie gently pushed him away. "Sorry, Emmett, not until the babies are born."

Doc looked at her with a hurt puppy expression. "Can't I even--"

"I don't want to risk it." She frowned at him. "Considering I was an emotional wreck ten minutes ago. . . ."

"I know, I'm sorry. But Dr. Gardner said it wouldn't be dangerous. . . ."

She kissed him. "Sorry babe, I don't want to take a chance. Want something to eat?"

Doc sighed. "Yeah. Make sure it's from your blood type."

"Will do." She got to her feet, in a far better mood now that she knew the babies were all right.

"Shot out of the saddle again," Marty noted.

"Yeah. I love her, but she's too damn paranoid."


	9. Figuring It Out

Chapter 9

Monday, June 22nd, 1987

Hill Valley

4:34 P. M.

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

"Who let a swarm of bees in?"

"Crap, it's the telephone. . . ."

"I'm not answering it. It'll just be another telemarketer."

"And we were on such a good run of sleeping through the day, too."

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

"Emmett Brown, you get up and answer that phone!"

"Make me!"

Doc found himself rather abruptly shoved out of the bed. Grumbling to himself, he got up and grabbed the receiver. "If you're from MCI, your days are numbered," he informed them darkly.

"I'm sorry for waking you up, I know you hate to be woken up so early, but I had to tell you the news!" his own voice babbled back at him. "I just had to take Clara to the hospital, she's giving birth!"

"Yeah, great, wonder -- what? Birth??"

"What's this about birth?" Josephine asked, lifting her head.

"It's Clara, she's having Verne!" Doc explained. He turned back to the phone, blushing. "Sorry about the attitude. I'm just sick of being constantly woken up so early."

"That's okay, I understand." In a softer voice, he added, "It's not easy living with a pregnant woman."

Doc chuckled. "You've got that right. So what happened?"

"Great Scott, I don't know where to begin. We're at the hospital right now. Clara's water broke about an hour ago, and she's in active labor." There was a muted groan in the background. "That's her. I tried to find a phone close by."

By now, Doc's entire family was awake and listening through the link. "Where's Jules? Is he with you."

"We dropped him off at the McFly's. Clara didn't want to bother you, what with your own family concerns."

"Thanks. Call us back when it's over."

"Will do."

"Emmett Brown, I am going to get you for this!" Clara shrieked in the background.

"My mistress's voice," Doc-2 sighed. "I'll call you back once Verne's born."

"Thanks. Good luck."

"For me or for Clara?"

"Both."

There was a soft laugh, then Doc-2 hung up. Doc turned to his family. "Well, I guess by the end of the day, we'll be seeing young Verne."

"Wasn't he not due for another week?" Jennifer asked.

"He must have gotten sick of waiting. Jules was born a few days early as well." Doc plopped down next to Josie, studying her bump. "I wonder how the triplets' birth will go?"

"The word 'pain' comes to mind," Jennifer said, a bit sarcastically.

"Once you've been nearly cremated, you fear no pain," Josie informed her. "They told me I'd probably have a Caesarean too, remember?" She hesitated. "Although I'm not sure if I want to be opened up in that manner."

Doc felt his mouth water as he imagined the scene. _You are a sick, perverted bastard,_ he lectured himself, disgusted.

_No, you're not,_ Josie thought. _You're a vampire. Heck, my mouth is watering thinking about it._

_Haven't been acting like vampires lately though, have we? We've become regular homebodies,_ Doc grinned.

_So? This ain't like back in the bad 1985, Dad,_ Marty thought. _We don't have to fight for survival every minute of the day. I like being a homebody._

_You're right. Given a choice, I'd much rather be a homebody here,_Doc conceded. _I just crave a bit of excitement, I guess._

_After these kids are born, ten bucks says you'll be praying for dull,_ Jennifer grinned.

"What _is_a vampire baby like, anyway?" Marty wondered, switching back to speaking. "A regular baby that just sleeps at night?"

"I repeat, if they're born with fangs, I am _not_ breast-feeding them."

One of the triplets gave a kick just then, as if to argue with her. Everyone chuckled. "Sorry, honey, that point's non-negotiable," she informed the baby.

"That brings up a good point, though," Doc said thoughtfully. "What if they need blood in their diet? We'll never be able to feed them in public."

"Hey, we've stayed hidden for about a year now," Marty pointed out. "How hard could it be to hide the fact our new siblings drink blood?" Doc shrugged.

Josie frowned. "It is something to consider. I mean, how would we feed them blood in the first place? Mix it into their formula?" Her frown grew deeper. "And on that note, what happens when they try to stitch me up after the operation? I wouldn't actually need them, but it's not like I can tell the doctors that!"

"I'm sure Dr. Gardner will take care of that. You should call him and ask about the formula issue, though." Doc fell back on the pillows. "I hope he calls back soon with the news. I want to go back to sleep."

As if it had heard him, the phone chose that moment to ring again. Everyone chuckled as Josie got up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Josay?"

"Jules! What are you doing on the phone?"

"I want Mommy."

"_Jules_ called us?" Marty repeated, stunned. "He's 11 months old!"

"Must be the Brown intellect coming through," Jennifer said, smiling at Doc, who blushed.

"Honey, Mommy's not here," Josie told Jules. "How'd you get the phone?"

"Where Mommy?"

"Mommy's gone to have Verne, Jules. Now how did you manage to call us?"

"Buttons. Pwess the buttons."

"The McFly speed dial," Doc realized, sitting up again. "Jules must have been playing with the phone, trying to get his mother."

"Honey, you shouldn't be playing with the phone," Josie gently lectured him.

"But lonely," Jules moaned.

Lorraine's voice came on in the background. "Eep! Jules, how on earth did you get up there?! Come here, you." There was the sound of the phone being dropped and Jules being picked up. "Hello? I'm so sorry for this, I lost track of him for a moment."

"It's okay, Lorraine," Josie laughed. "How are you?"

"Josephine? Oh, hi Josie. He must have gotten lucky while pressing the buttons. I'm all right. Learning that I'm very out of practice with little ones. How are you?"

"I'm good. Emmett just called to tell us about Clara, so I'm eagerly waiting for my new nephew to arrive."

"How about your babies?"

"I had an ultrasound a few days ago. The doctor said the triplets were the picture of health," Josie reported proudly.

"That's great. If you ever need any help, you know where to find us."

"Thanks a lot. Would you like some help now? Jules sounds to be a handful."

"Want Mommy," Jules complained.

"I think he's scared," Lorraine said. "His parents dropped him off pretty abruptly. He was crying earlier. I wish George was home, he's good with babies."

"I'm willing to come over."

"I wouldn't want to impose. He's a lot of work, and you're dealing with your own pregnancy. . . ."

"I'm not an invalid, Lorraine. Plus, it would probably help Jules to see a familiar face."

"Well, if you really want to. I would appreciate some help."

"No problem. I'll be right by." They said their goodbyes and hung up. "Guess I'd better get going."

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Mom?" Jennifer asked. "What happens if you fall asleep?"

"I think there's little chance of that happening. We've been woken up in the day so many times, I almost feel comfortable being awake in sunlight." She picked up the phone and started dialing. "Plus I can grab a nap during the cab ride over."

"Good luck with that little terror," Doc said, putting his head against the pillows.

"You know what, I think I'll need it."

Monday, June 22nd

5:18 P. M.

Lorraine was right -- caring for an active 11-month old was _work._ Josephine flopped into a chair, exhausted. Jules crawled up on her, not ready to give up. "Josay play."

"Honey, please, I'm tired." She smiled sleepily up at Lorraine. "Just think, soon I'll be blessed with three of these little monsters. Aren't I lucky?"

Lorraine chuckled. "I know the feeling. Mine were more staggered, of course, but same basic principle."

"What was it like, taking care of those three?"

"Oh, a nightmare sometimes. I could count on one hand the times Linda and Dave actually got along. And Marty could be quite the mischief maker. Did I ever tell you about the time he set the rug on fire?"

Josie giggled. "He did, actually. He said that he and his pal Eric were playing with your barbecue lighter and decided to see what would happen if they put it on the rug."

"Yeah, that's the jist of it. Half the rug was simply burned away, and other half was so badly scorched there was no chance of saving it. He was grounded for a month for that -- no TV, no friends over. I wanted to do more, but George said that was enough for an eight-year-old." She frowned. "The funny thing is, our old friend Calvin Klein warned us that might happen. He was certainly a strange one. But a nice one too. I'll always be grateful to him for introducing me to George."

Josie smiled. "I bet your kids are glad too."

"Yeah. They love hearing the story of how we met." She paused. "Well, I think they love it." Both woman laughed. "It was hard, but I wouldn't have traded it for anything in the world." She picked up Jules and began tickling him while she regarded Josie with polite concern. "I am a little worried about your living quarters. Are you sure you can fit four people into that garage?"

"I'm looking around for houses," Josie answered carefully. "They'll probably all fit in the beginning, but I know we'll need more space."

"Good idea. I wish you luck."

"Thanks."

The phone rang. "I'll get it," Josie said, standing up and grabbing it. "Hello?"

"Josephine?" Doc-2 sounded confused. "I thought I had called the McFlys."

"I'm _at_ the McFlys. Lorraine needed help with your bouncing baby boy. How's everything goin'?"

"He's here, Josie, he's here! Seven pounds and eight ounces, 20 inches exactly, and a cute little blondie. Clara's letting me hold him."

"Oh, Emmett, that's wonderful!"

"I know! Listen!"

"Wait, you've got him right now?"

"One of the nurses is with me, don't worry. Say hello, Verne."

There were a few soft baby noises on the other end. Josie found herself smiling dreamily. "Lorraine, come over here and listen. Emmett's got Verne on the phone."

Lorraine promptly went over to listen. "Ooh, how cute," she giggled. "That's just great, Doc."

"Thanks." There was a sudden burst of crying. "Uh-oh, I guess he wants to go back to Mommy."

"Daddy?" Jules asked, hearing Doc-2's voice. "Daddy?"

"Jules wants to talk to you," Lorraine said as Josie gave him the phone. "Go ahead, honey."

"Daddy?"

"Hi Jules! How are you?"

"Want Mommy."

"Mommy's got to stay here for a little while, but I'll be home soon. Your new little brother's here."

"Vehne?"

"Yup, Verne's here."

"Want Vehne."

"Would they let us come see him?" Josie asked eagerly.

"I don't see why not! If you're all up to it, that is," he added, sounding nervous.

Josie caught on to the hidden meaning. "I'll do my best. I've managed to stay awake this long."

Lorraine put an arm around her. "I'll drive you there, and you can catch a nap on the way."

"Why, thank you Lorraine. What about George, though?"

"What about me?" George asked, coming in the front door with a bag of groceries. "I got the milk Lorraine, along with some ice cream and chips. How's the little terror been?"

"Me terror?" Jules seemed to like that.

"Don't give him ideas," Lorraine lectured her husband. "Clara just gave birth to Verne. Doc's invited us down to see the baby. Do you want to come?"

"Heck yes. Let me just put these away."

The ride to the hospital was too short for Josie's taste. This constant exposure to sunlight was wearing her out. But it was all worth it when she walked into the room to see Clara holding Verne. She bit her fist to keep from crying.

Clara stroked Verne's wisps of blond hair. "He's so adorable," she whispered.

Doc-2 came in, grinning like an idiot. "I just got in touch with Marty and Jennifer. They'll be over as soon as they can."

Jules squirmed in Lorraine's arms. "Mommy, Mommy!"

Clara smiled up at her older son. "See your new baby brother?"

Jules did. "Vehne! Hi Vehne!"

Verne opened his eyes and looked around. Jules was ecstatic. "I make him move!"

Everyone laughed. "You're going to be a wonderful big brother," Josie told him. "Clara, you're so lucky. . . ."

"Now, now, you'll have yours soon enough," Clara told her as Verne yawned.

"It'll never been soon enough. Not for me."

Marty-2 and Jennifer-2 quickly arrived on the scene, eager to see the new baby as well. Doc-2 boasted that, once again, his prediction on the time of birth had been spookily accurate. "One minute too early," he said proudly. "As opposed to one minute too late for Jules."

"Oh no," Marty-2 groaned. "He'll be bragging about that for months."

Clara rolled her eyes. "And yet he'll get lost for hours in a project."

"I don't get lost. I simply forget to apply my time sense." He kissed her. "And you know I always take time for my family." Clara smiled at him.

"I wonder what his first word will be," Jennifer said. "Wasn't Jules's 'flux?'"

Doc blushed. "Yes. I somehow doubt Verne's will be 'capacitor,' but you never know."

"Especially with you for my husband," Clara giggled. "Would any of you like to hold him?"

Josie held out her arms. Clara carefully transferred the newborn to her. Verne looked questioningly up at Josie. "Hi there. I'm your aunt," Josie cooed, rocking him gently. "Oh, kiddo, you're adorable. Simply adorable." A few tears trickled down her face. "You remind me of my little boy. . . ."

Lorraine looked puzzled by this. Clara glanced over at Josie, who nodded. "Josie lost a baby when she was younger," the new mother said succinctly. "Josephine, I'm sorry if I upset you."

"No, Clara, I'm all right." She patted Verne's head gently, then passed him to Lorraine. "And I'm very happy for you. I just still miss that child. I still don't understand why he died."

"All sorts of things can happen when you're pregnant," Clara said knowingly. "My blood pressure tended toward the high side when I was pregnant with Jules. And I was potentially at risk for gestational diabetes this time around."

Josie frowned. "Hmmm. That's something to think about, anyway. Thanks."

"Yeah, let's not have any morbid talk," Jennifer nodded. "Can I hold Verne?"

Monday, June 22nd

10:18 P. M.

Josie was waiting as her family came back from visiting Verne in the hospital nursery. "You're right, Mom, he is a little cutie," Jennifer said as they came inside.

"Too bad we couldn't get to hold him," Marty agreed, sounding a tad envious.

"Oh, you'll have plenty of chances for that," Josie told him with a smile. "Did you get to see Clara as well?"

"Only for about a minute," Doc said. "She was sleeping, and we didn't want to wake her." He kissed her, then frowned. "You're sending out some odd feelings."

"I've just been thinking about what Clara told me. About what sort of things could happen during pregnancy."

"Please, honey, you're worried enough. Don't dwell on other nerve-wracking possibilities."

"No, no, that's not what I meant. I was thinking that -- maybe, during my first pregnancy, I got something that hurt my baby. Something that's either treatable now, or that I'm naturally immune to as a vampire. If I figured it out, I wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. I'd know I'd be safe."

"I see. That's some good thinking right there. What do you remember from your first pregnancy? Or would you prefer for me to go back and try to gather clues?"

"Better not to muck around in time -- we know how much trouble _that_ can cause." Everyone nodded, grimacing. "I do remember that whenever I ate something sugary, I acted strangely. Luckily it didn't happen often, but still. . . ."

Doc pondered that for a while. "I'm not a medical doctor, but that sounds like diabetes to me."

"Clara mentioned something about that. Apparently you can get it while you're pregnant."

Doc nodded. "Give me a few more symptoms."

"Well, I felt hungry and tired more often, but that's just pregnancy. One weird thing -- I went to a wise woman to ask about my baby's health. She tasted my urine--" the teens made shocked and disgusted faces "-- and told me my baby would be sweet-natured 'cause my urine was sweet."

Doc lifted an eyebrow. "Okay. I'll be back in a few moments." He headed out to the DeLorean, and moments later, the vampires heard the familiar triple sonic boom of time travel. Marty looked out the window. "I guess he's gone to talk to that future doctor again."

"Good. I want some answers so I can stop being so nervous about my triplets."

A few minutes later, the DeLorean returned. Doc came in, looking both grim and relieved. "Well, he told me that it definitely sounded like gestational diabetes. And untreated, like yours was, it does hold the chance of killing the baby." Josie sniffled. "However, being a vampire, it's very unlikely for you to get it again. All things considered, the triplets are safe."

"Yes!" Josie jumped up and hugged him. "I'm so glad. I love you Emmett."

"I love you too, Josie."


	10. What's Sauce For The Gander

Chapter 10

Saturday, July 18th, 1987

Hill Valley

8:14 P.M.

Doc whistled happily as he left the hardware store. Doc-2 had sent him to pick up a few parts for his DeLorean, unable to go himself because of Verne. Never one to waste a trip, Doc had taken the opportunity to grab some stuff for himself. Armed with a new set of tools, he felt good.

He felt even better when he heard a voice behind him purr, "Well, hello handsome." _Must be Josie, disguising her voice,_ Doc laughed to himself. "Hey, sweetie," he replied, turning around.

To his shock, it wasn't Josephine. There was a complete stranger behind him, with milk-white skin and long black hair. Her smell was that of a fellow vampire. Her ice-blue eyes looked him over, and apparently liked what they saw. Looking at her, Doc had a mild sensation of deja-vu. He was feeling much the same way as when he had met Clara -- this gal was cute, but she was no Josephine.

The gal sashayed up to him, smiling seductively. "Well, where have you been all my life?"

_Uh-oh, she's hitting on me. Better put a stop to this._ "Excuse me, I thought you were my wife, playing a joke on me," he said politely.

The woman deflated almost immediately, looking startled. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see a wedding ring, so I thought you were available."

"It's all right, my wife and I don't wear rings. I figured I'd best let you know before you got your hopes up."

"Yeah, uh, thanks," she stammered, turning red. "I'm sorry again, I don't usually hit on married men." She made to walk away, then frowned and looked back. "You look familiar, though. Aren't you Dr. Brown? The one everyone says is crazy?"

"That's me," Doc said. "Who are you?"

"Mysteria Jones, I work in the courthouse as a night janitor." She blushed. "Clara's a lucky gal, you know. You are quite handsome." A bit playfully, she added, "Got any relatives I can snap up?"

"Sorry, the only one in this country is a sister, and I don't know much about my German relations," Doc said, smiling nervously. _She seems nice, but she's making me nervous_.

"Too bad. Well, I'd better get going -- they're expecting me at work. It was nice meeting you. And sorry again for hitting on you."

"Don't mention it." They went their separate ways, Doc rolling his eyes. _I've never really considered myself a ladies man. Now I have three lovely women who have expressed interest in me._ He frowned. _Mysteria. . . . I've heard that name before. . . ._ He thought it over for a few minutes, shrugged, and walked on.

Saturday, July 18th

8:27 P.M.

Doc-2 was waiting for him at the door of their new house. "Thank you," he said, gratefully accepting the parts. "The DeLorean's been acting a little funny again, time-circuit-wise. I'm hoping to head off any potential problems."

"Good idea. And you're welcome, the trip was good for me too. I wanted to get some new tools." He blushed. "And I got told I was handsome by a woman too."

Doc-2 chuckled. "That's a first. Don't go thinking any bad thoughts now."

"Of course not, I love my Josie. I made sure to cool down this other lady's amour right away." Verne chose that moment to begin crying upstairs. "How's life with two young children?"

"Exhausting," Doc-2 said, waving Doc in as he headed upstairs. Doc followed, curious about how "he" would handle a baby. "Jules has been an angel of a big brother so far, so that's one less thing to worry about, thank God. But neither Clara nor I have gotten much sleep -- or anything else, for that matter -- lately. Poor Clara asked for the night off, in fact." He shrugged helplessly. "With all she's been doing, how could I not give it to her?" He picked up Verne and rocked him. "Don't cry, Vernie, don't cry. I wish you could tell me what you want."

"His bottle. He's hungry."

"Oh, tha--" Doc-2's eyes bulged out of his head. "How did you know that?!"

"I'm telepathic, remember? I simply read his mind."

Doc-2 nodded and fetched Verne's bottle. "Congratulations. You are the luckiest father on earth. In fact, your family will be the luckiest family on earth. You'll never need to guess what your baby needs. I wish I had a telepathic connection to my kid." He popped the nipple into Verne's mouth. "That better, Vernie?"

Verne certainly seemed to think so. He sucked away happily on the bottle. Doc smiled. "To be that age again. When the wonder of the world is new and fresh, and your only worry is when the next bottle will come."

"Feeling cynical about being grown up?"

"Yeah, I guess a little. Haven't you ever wished for a life with no responsibilities?"

"Who hasn't?" Doc-2 rocked Verne in his arms, humming a lullaby. "But I'm sure you'll change your tune once Josie delivers. There's no better responsibility than a child."

Doc smiled. "I'd agree with that. So, how do you think the girls are doing?"

Saturday, July 18th

8:31 P.M.

"There you go, Mystie. Should make you feel as good as new."

"Thanks." Mystie gulped down the bottle of blood and medicine. "Stupid migraine. We really need more vampire doctors."

"Well, you have to take into account the fact that vampires don't get sick all that often. There's not a lot of demand for us in the medical profession."

"Even so. . . ."

Dr. Gardner smiled. "I understand what you're saying though, Mysteria. It would be better if all vampires could quickly get medical care. I'm actually treating a pregnant vampire here in Hill Valley."

"Really? Wow." Mystie leaned on the bar, looking thoughtful. "I hope it's going well. I've never heard of a vampire pregnancy before."

"It's going as well as can be expected. I don't want to say any more than that -- patient-doctor relationship, you know. Although, I have to admit, I think you two would get along quite well."

Mystie chuckled. "You'll have to introduce me the next time you see her."

"I don't know when--"

"Dr. Gardner?"

"Well, speak of the devil! Hello Josephine, I didn't realize you were here."

Josie waddled over with Clara. "Clara and I are having a 'girl's night out,'" she told her doctor. Noticing Mystie, she added, "Are we interrupting?"

"No, it's fine," Mystie said with a grin. "I believe you wanted to introduce me, Dr. Gardner?"

"Of course. Josephine, this is Mysteria Jones -- she works at the courthouse. Mystie, this is Josephine Grey, the woman I was talking about earlier, and her friend, Clara Brown."

Mystie turned red. "Brown?" she squeaked. "As in Dr. Brown?"

Clara looked puzzled. "Yes, I'm his wife."

"Oh good Lord. . . . Look, I'm sure he's going to tell you about it anyway, so let me tell you straight out. I met your husband earlier today, and I tried to hit on him. I'm really sorry, I didn't see a wedding ring. I wouldn't have done it if I'd known he was married."

Clara frowned. "Well, we did get married here in Hill Valley. I find it puzzling you wouldn't know that."

"It's totally my fault. I didn't recognize him at first. I'm really sorry, again."

Clara lifted an eyebrow, then laughed. "I guess I can forgive you. Thank you for confessing. And maybe that'll convince him he's handsome. He never believes me when I tell him."

"Now _that's_ a first impression, Miss Jones," Josie teased.

"Please, call me Mystie." She eyed Josie's belly. "My congratulations on the baby. Dr. Gardner let it slip."

"Thank you. Did he tell you it was triplets?"

"No he didn't!" Mystie whistled. "That sounds wonderful. Although you're going to be very busy."

"I don't care. I can't wait to be a mother." Josie grinned over at Clara. "Besides, I'm going to have the best help in the world."

"Awww, how sweet," Mystie said. "Although now I feel even worse for hitting on a married man with kids."

Clara waved her hand dismissively. "Like I said, it's all right. I trust my Emmett, and judging from your embarrassment, you've learned your lesson."

"Oh, you bet. So who're the little ones in your family?"

"Jules Clint and Verne Calvin. Verne's a newborn, Jules is one." Noticing Mystie's surprised look, Clara added, "Jules Verne is Emmett's and my favorite author."

"He's mine too! What's your favorite book of his?"

"From the Earth to the Moon. My great passion is astronomy," Clara smiled.

"Mine's Around the World in 80 Days," Mystie smiled back. "I couldn't get over how great an adventure that would be."

"That's my favorite too!" Josie exclaimed, pulling up a chair. Soon the girls were involved in an animated chat about their favorite author. Chuckling to himself, Dr. Gardner went on his way.

Talk eventually turned from Jules Verne to his biggest fan, Dr. Emmett Brown. "He swept me off my feet," Clara sighed. "Emmett was visiting Oregon on a trip to study the trains for his latest invention. I happened to be coming to the town he was in for a teaching job. Our eyes met on the platform, and it was love at first sight. We dated secretly for about a year -- my parents didn't approve of him at all, and wanted to keep us apart. Then in October of 1985, we plucked up our courage and eloped together."

"How romantic," Mystie said. "He is a handsome guy. That cute mess of hair he has. . . ."

"His warm brown eyes," Josie added, smiling dreamily.

"The way he just lights up when he smiles," Clara nodded.

"Man, wouldn't it be great if we could clone him and each have our own?" Mystie joked.

Josie snickered. "Well, there's only the one, and Clara's got him." Mystie pouted.

Clara patted her on the back. "I'm sure you'll find just the right man for you someday."

"In the meantime, you could have us," Josie offered. "It's nice to talk to a fellow Jules Verne fan."

"I'd like that, Josie. I'd like that a lot. And don't worry, Clara, from now on I'll steer very clear of your husband."

Saturday, July 18th

9:45 P.M.

"You met her at the club? You're _friends_ with her?!"

"She isn't that bad, Emmett," Josie said, trying not to laugh at his wild-eyed look. "She promised to steer clear of you -- and by extension, your double. She was genuinely sorry for hitting on you."

"I know, it just took me by surprise," Doc said. "I thought you might feel threatened by her."

"Emmett, I'm carrying three of your babies. No woman threatens me."

"Gave you a fright, didn't she Dad?" Marty gently teased.

"Well, I get the feeling that if I hadn't put a stop to it right away she might have tried to marry me tonight," Doc complained. "She seemed sweet enough once we got past her attraction to me, but the beginning was -- honestly -- a bit scary."

"You weren't flattered at all?" Jennifer asked.

"All the woman I could ever want is right here," Doc said firmly, putting his arm around Josie and pulling her close. "We don't need anything happening that doesn't need to happen."

"Exactly," Josie smiled, kissing his cheek. "And like I said, she promised not to do it again. So, how was little Verne tonight?"

"Adorable," Doc grinned. "An absolute doll most of the time. Jules was great too -- we played with his blocks together for a little while, and I read him a story before bed. My other self informed me we're going to be a very lucky family due to our telepathic abilities with our children."

"I suppose it will be a blessing to make the crying stop faster," Josie chuckled.

"I wonder if they're thinking anything now," Jennifer said, curious. "What does a fetus think about in the womb?"

"Don't ask me. I don't know where to begin reading their minds at this stage."

"Probably wondering if there's any more to life than the big pink thing they sleep and move in," Marty suggested.

"Or maybe if we've finally gotten names for them," Jennifer said, grinning mischievously.

Marty groaned loudly. "I have looked for a name _everywhere_. Nothing has clicked with me yet. Why don't one of you pick the name instead?"

"Come on, Marty, we want you to do this," Doc said. "You'll find something."

"When the kid's 18 maybe."

"The right name will come to you when it comes to you."

"You're instilling me with a lot of confidence, Dad," Marty said sarcastically. "How do you know it'll come to me in time?"

"I just do. Sometimes, you have to trust in fate."

"Well, let's hope fate brings in a lot of blood at the office today," Josie said. "I'm feeling particularly peckish."

"We've noticed," Jennifer deadpanned.

"Hey, I _am_ eating for four now."

"She was only kidding." Doc pulled Josie closer. "You can drink from my veins anytime."

"You're desperate for sex, aren't you?"

"Josie, when I first met you, I was a 65-year-old virgin. I don't fancy going through another long fast."

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to risk it. No sex until the babies are born."

"You won't even drink from me?" Doc pleaded. "I promise I won't bite back if you don't want me to. I just want to be close to you again." He gave her a puppy-eyed stare. "Please?"

"Okay, okay," Josie grinned, sinking her fangs into his neck. Doc sighed with pleasure.

Jennifer pulled Marty into the garage. "Why don't we leave them alone for a little bit. It's obvious Dad's been waiting for this for a while."

"Yeah." Marty glanced back. "What do you think it's like, drinking another vampire's blood? I've only drunk from the neck once, and that wasn't so great."

"I don't know either. _They_ seem to enjoy it at any rate."

Marty cocked his head, looking curiously at Jennifer. "Did Josie ever drink your blood before you got changed?"

"Yeah, a couple of times. You?"

"When Dad and I were doing our blood-link." Marty smiled. "I was so scared of getting bit, I almost pissed my pants."

Jennifer giggled. "Well, I wasn't too eager about it the first time either. Josie nearly had to hypnotize me to get me to relax."

Marty turned his attention to Jennifer's neck. He slowly licked his teeth. "Well -- uh -- do you wanna try it?"

"What, chomping on each other?"

"Why not? We know we like each other. I'm getting tired of having to tip-toe around it."

Jennifer chewed her lip, frowning. "Me too, but we promised not to tell Mom and Dad yet."

"I know, but this isn't the same thing. How could they find out? The fang marks would heal almost instantly. We'd be safe."

Jennifer considered that. "I have kinda wondered what you taste like," she admitted with a slight blush. "Okay, but you go first."

"Sure thing." Marty extended his fangs and pulled Jennifer close. His nose led him to a spot near her carotid artery. Taking a deep breath, he bit down. He felt Jennifer start in his arms, then sigh and relax.

Although he wasn't that hungry, Marty discovered that he felt very relaxed while drinking Jennifer's blood. _So this is what Dad gets out of it,_ he thought with a small smile. When he finally removed his fangs, Jennifer gave him a silly grin. "It feels even better than when you're a human," she informed him, rubbing her head against his shoulder.

"I liked it too," Marty smiled. "Now do me."

Jennifer was about to when -- "Marty? Jennifer?"

"Looks like they want us," Jennifer sighed. "We'll try again later."

"It's a date." They went back in, trying not to laugh about the secret they held together.


	11. Action! Adventure! Romance!

Chapter 11

Tuesday, July 21st, 1987

Hill Valley

8:58 P. M.

Doc draped his coat over Josie's shoulders. "Ready to go, my dear?"

"Aww, you're so romantic," Josie cooed, smiling.

"Why shouldn't I be? I have a date with a very beautiful lady."

"A very pregnant lady," Josie added, patting her swollen belly.

"But a very beautiful one." He glanced over at Marty. "I assume you two can handle yourselves."

"Always have so far," Marty grinned. "Have a great date, guys."

"Thanks a lot. You have some fun here."

"We will," Jennifer said, winking at Marty. Marty winked back.

"We should be back no later than midnight," Doc reported. "Stay out of trouble."

"Okay. See ya later."

"Bye." With that, the adult vampires were gone. Marty turned to Jennifer. Now that they were alone, he was starting to have doubts about their big plans. "You sure you want to do this?"

Jennifer nodded, pulling him close. "Don't be a chicken. Our other selves do this in public all the time. It's only kissing."

"Yeah, but they're not related in any way, shape, or form," Marty reminded her.

"But technically, neither are we. I'm still a Parker, and you're still a McFly."

"I'm -- I'm just nervous. I never liked a girl like I like you before."

Jennifer frowned. "Me either. But I do like you. And I'm willing to trust you."

Marty smiled crookedly. "That means a lot to me, Jennifer." He pulled her into a tight hug. "Here goes."

They both leaned forward. Slowly, cautiously, their lips met in a kiss. Suddenly frightened, they both pulled away. "That felt good," Marty said quietly.

Jennifer nodded. Their lips met again, less cautiously. Marty slid his arms up behind Jennifer's neck, cradling her head gently. Tongues got involved, twining around each other. Jennifer's fingers ran down Marty's spine, almost of their own accord. When they finally broke apart, large smiles graced their faces. "Now I see _why_ Marty-2 and Jennifer-2 do this in public all the time," Marty giggled.

"Me too," Jennifer said, her tone seductive. She pulled them back together.

Tuesday, July 21st

9:27 P. M.

Doc exited the restroom, straightening his tie. The night was going quite well -- he and Josie had managed to get some czarina soup, and were having a lot of fun just talking. Grinning, he walked past the fellow diners with a nod.

"Dr. Brown?"

Doc nearly jumped out of his skin. He spun around to see Mysteria standing by the ladies room, looking almost as surprised as he did. "Hi. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Neither did I," Doc said, managing a weak smile. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Out on a date with your wife?"

Doc nearly said "yes," but caught himself just in time. "With Josephine. I thought it would be nice to treat her to a night out."

"Aww, that's so sweet," Mystie smiled. "You make a wonderful brother-in-law."

"Thanks. Are you on a date?"

"Not really, I'm still looking. I just know the place for excellent czarina and snobby waiters. Well, have fun."

"Thank you, you too." Doc headed back to his and Josie's table. "How's everything here?"

"The waiter will be around with our check in just a moment," Josie informed him. "You look a little pale, are you all right?"

"Fine," Doc assured her. "Mysteria's here, actually. I just met her coming out of the restroom."

Josie frowned. "She didn't do anything improper, did she?"

"No, she acted like a complete lady, actually," Doc said. "I was just startled by meeting her again."

"Oh. Does she bother you in some way?"

"I guess so. Just -- the way she came on to me when we first met. That instant attraction was frightening. I guess I'm worried that any moment she'll show up and profess her love." Secretly, he thought, _And there's that small part of me that considers her attractive and wonders what life would be like if I had met her first. Damn it, I'm not cut out to be a ladies man!_

Josephine leaned over the table and kissed him passionately. "Still worried about Mysteria?" she asked, grinning.

"Keep doing that and I'll never be worrying again."

Tuesday, July 21st

9:56 P. M.

Jennifer fell back on the bed, smiling. "Whew! Jennifer-2's right, you _are_a good kisser."

"Thanks." Marty sat down next to her. "So what now?"

"I dunno. Any good movies on?"

Marty shrugged -- then got an evil grin on his face. "I know something we can do. . . ."

"No touchy-feely," Jennifer warned, holding up a finger. "I like you, but I'm not ready to get into that territory yet. Hell, I don't think our other selves have got that far yet, and they've been dating for a few _years_ now."

"No, Jen, I don't wanna touch you there."

"Okay. . . ."

"I wanna touch you here!" He grabbed her and started tickling her under her armpits. Jennifer screeched with laughter, trying to wiggle away. Marty persisted, moving down a little to tickle her ribs. "Two can play this game, mister," she giggled, squirming around so she could get to his armpits.

They tickle-wrestled each other for a few minutes, then had to stop to get some air. "Whew," Marty snickered. "Caught you off-guard there, didn't I?"

"You certainly did." Jennifer cuddled up to him. "Ahh, you make a good pillow."

Marty gave her a quick squeeze. "I love ya, Jennifer."

"I love you too, Marty."

Tuesday, July 21st

10:31 P. M.

Doc and Josie landed on the roof of Doc-2's garage, intending to make a quick visit on the inventor. After encountering Mysteria again in the restaurant, Doc had suddenly realized there would be a problem if Mystie ever met his "twin." He and Josie had mutually agreed to go to their friend and warn him about the fact Mysteria thought Clara was married to Doc. "I just hope he understands," Josie said, as they landed. "It sounds confusing even to me."

As they prepared to climb in, Doc suddenly got a pricking of danger along his spine. His thoughts went immediately to Marty and Jennifer, but they seemed in quite good moods. No, the danger was here, and very close. Doc's sensitive nose picked up the scent of a vampire. He frowned at Josie. "Do you smell--"

Something shattered below him. "Josephine, stay up there!" Doc yelled, leaping to the ground. He spotted something crawling into Doc-2's lab/garage. Something that didn't look human. _Great Scott,_ Doc thought in horror, following the creature inside.

Doc-2 was just waking up, having fallen asleep at his workbench. A soulless vampire was creeping up on him, licking its fangs in anticipation. Doc looked around for a weapon. _Damn it, isn't there anything in this garage that can help me?_

He spotted an old steel crowbar lying against the wall. _Good enough! _He grabbed it and smacked the soulless vampire in the head. Doc-2's head snapped up like a jack-in-the-box as he heard the noise. The soulless vampire spun and hissed at Doc, green eyes glowing menacingly. Doc hissed back, holding the crowbar like a baseball bat as he vamped. "That's right. Come and get me!"

The soulless did so, slamming him into the wall. Doc kicked it in the stomach, then smashed it over the head again as it fell. The soulless grabbed him by the ankles and tripped him, snarling. "Nobody keeps Sucker from blood!"

"That's where you're wrong -- dead wrong," Doc snarled back, backhanding the crowbar across Sucker's mouth. Sucker leapt onto the wall and gouged Doc's scalp with its claws.

"Great Scott!"

Doc saw Doc-2 stand up, eyes moving between Sucker and Doc. "You'd better take this," he said, tossing Doc-2 the crowbar. "And stay back. The whole reason I came in here is so you wouldn't get hurt." Doc-2 nodded and started inching toward the door. Satisfied his double would be all right, Doc followed Sucker onto the ceiling.

"Sucker hungry! Sucker want blood!" Sucker snarled, swiping his nails at Doc.

"Sucker's going to get a free trip to the crematorium if he doesn't leave my friends alone," Doc said furiously, eyes ablaze.

Sucker suddenly lunged at Doc, throwing them both to the floor. Its fangs buried themselves in his hand. Doc felt a bolt of agonizing pain shoot through the bite. He screamed and tore his hand free, kicking Sucker away. Vaguely he noticed Doc-2 standing by the door and wondered why he hadn't bolted already.

Sucker grinned evilly at him, fangs dripping blood. "You taste better. Sucker want you now." It pounced on him again, preparing to rip into his throat.

There was a loud crack of wood to his left. Then, suddenly, Doc-2 was standing over him, and there was a large splinter of wood through Sucker's back. The soulless vampire's eyes went glassy, and he collapsed on top of Doc. He pushed him away and looked up at Doc-2, who was white as a ghost. "Thank you."

"What -- what was that thing?" Doc-2 whispered. "I mean, I know it's a vampire, but -- it was a monster."

"A soulless vampire," Josie answered, coming in through the window. "We saw them occasionally around Hell Valley. They're part of the reason we all started sleeping together." She helped her husband to her feet. "Are you all right? I know it got you."

Doc's head buzzed with the same question from Marty and Jennifer. "I'm all right, mostly," he reassured all of them. "He just chewed my hand." He winced as he rubbed the healing bite. "Damn, that hurt."

"Soulless vampire? That other, crazy kind you told me about?" Doc and Josie nodded. "Great Scott. I have to sit down." Doc-2 plopped down in a chair. "I haven't thought about them since you told me what they were before."

"Neither have we. We never suspected they would be in _this_ Hill Valley. We're going to have to be on our toes from now on."

"So should I. Clara's warned me about sleeping in here, but I've never listened. If you hadn't come by when you did, I probably would have been a corpse come morning." He frowned a little. "By the way, why _were_ you in the vicinity?"

"It's about Mystie," Doc said.

"What about her? She hasn't been hitting on you, has she?"

"No, but I just realized something. Mysteria, like the rest of the world, only knows of the existence of one Dr. Brown. Ergo, she thinks I'm _you_."

Doc-2 sighed and rolled his eyes. "Damn it. Your idea of us posing as twins is starting to sound rather attractive. I suppose that means if Mysteria ever wishes to come over, you'll have to come and impersonate me."

"'Fraid so. I'm sorry, I didn't think about the possible ramifications at the time. I just wanted to stop her attentions in their tracks."

"It's all right. I'm used to hiding whenever you want to be with Josie and I'd be in the way."

Doc and Josie frowned. "It doesn't seem right," Josie commented. "I mean, this is _your_ world. Yet we keep forcing you into the shadows."

Doc-2 smiled. "Trust me, I'm used to it, considering how this town treats me. And I know how rough your lives have been. I don't mind ducking away once in a while." He poked Sucker with his toe. "What do we do with him?"

"Burn him in the crematorium," Josie said, a slight waver in her voice as she said the last word. "It's the best way to kill a vampire. And I'll tell Louis and the others straightaway."

Doc picked up Sucker and slung him over his shoulder. "We'll drop him off on the way home. You'd better get inside; I bet our little melee has woken up Clara."

"Right. Good luck with that thing. I'll be sure to inform you if Clara makes plans for Mysteria to visit." Doc-2 looked at the broken glass. "And I'll be putting a stronger security system on this place tomorrow, don't worry."

"Good. Stay safe now. I don't want to have to take your place permanently." They shook hands, and Doc and Josie flew off.

Tuesday, July 21st

11:47 P. M.

Marty and Jennifer were watching the late movie when Doc and Josie walked in. "Hi kids. How are you?"

"Hey Mom, hey Dad," Jennifer said. "We're good. How are you guys?"

"Yeah, how's your hand, Dad?" Marty asked, worried.

"It's all right now. We dumped that soulless asshole in the crematorium. But for now we're using the buddy system when we go out anywhere. I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

"Fair enough. Besides that, how was your date?"

Doc smiled. "It was great. How was your night."

Marty smiled back. "It was pretty great too."


	12. Giving Up Secrets

Chapter 12

Thursday, July 23rd, 1987

Hill Valley

6:38 P.M.

"Clara, he is _adorable._"

"Just a doll."

"He is so cute. . . ."

"Sweetest little thing I've ever seen."

Marty-2 rolled his eyes as Clara's friends cooed over baby Verne. "Women."

Jennifer-2 gave him a look. "Come on, he's a very cute baby."

"Sure, but I don't think you have to all get so mushy about-"

Verne suddenly turned to look at Marty-2, and cooed gently. Marty-2's heart melted. "Awwwww. . . ."

The girls giggled at Marty-2's sudden turn-around. Mystie fluffed up the few wisps of hair Verne had. "Bet he grows up to look just like his father."

"You really think so?" Clara asked, looking to Doc for his opinion.

"We'll just have to find out," Doc smiled. "Although he'll probably resemble me more just because of the blond hair."

Jules climbed up onto the couch, tired of playing with his blocks. "Vahnie," he said, looming over the baby, "my turn for Mommy."

Nobody could resist a slight chuckle. "Most kids I know would just try to shove the baby out of the way," Mysteria noted.

"Well, we raised him to be polite, and that extends to Verne, thankfully," Clara said, shifting her newborn around so she could put her arm around Jules. "I'm sure he's a little jealous, though. There's never enough lap for both of them."

Jules nodded. "More lap."

"Would you like to sit with me, Jules?" Josie offered with a kind smile.

Jules shook his head. "Vahnie sit you."

"That's just fine with me too," Josie grinned. "May I, Clara?"

"Certainly." Clara gently passed Verne over and let Jules into her lap. Josie happily rocked the newborn. "You are so cute. You and your brother are the cutest kids I have ever seen." Verne cooed while Jules blushed and hid his face.

"Well, they're the cutest for the moment," Mystie teased, giving Josie's belly a quick poke.

Josie giggled. "Yeah. Hopefully my kids will end up looking like these two." She suddenly felt a dampness on her lap. "Whoops, someone's had an accident."

"Well, you know where the bathroom is," Clara said with a wink.

"Oh, ha-ha."

Mystie frowned. "Actually, Clara, do you mind telling me where it is? I'm feeling rather - you know."

"Certainly. Down that hall, third door to the left."

"Thanks." Mystie left the room, listening to the other girls coo over Verne some more. A look of sadness passed over her face. _Damn. Why couldn't I find the perfect man to settle down with and have kids? Josie's not the only one who wanted to be a mom. Oh well, you have to take what life gives you._

She did her business, and was just about to head back when she suddenly heard something. Something odd. She paused, frowning as she listened carefully. It sounded to her like - movement. Coming from further down the hall. Her body tensed. As far as she knew, everyone was in the living room in front. Who could be back here?

Besides an intruder, that is.

She glanced toward the living room, wondering if she should just run in and warn everyone. _Probably should - but I suppose it won't hurt to linger for a moment and gather information. We'll want to know what we're up against, after all._ She snuck a few steps closer, making full use of her vampiric hearing.

"Ow! Be careful, you just stepped on my foot."

"Sorry, I can't see in the dark like you can."

"They're not going to like us sneaking in here, you know. What are you looking for, anyway?"

Mysteria blinked. It sounded like Doc, Marty, and Jennifer were back there. She turned around and listened again. Yup- she could clearly hear them in the living room too. _What the hell?_

Then something else hit her. The scents coming from the living room and the room down the hall - Doc and Clara's bedroom- seemed to match, except for one very key difference.

In the living room, Doc was clearly a vampire, while Marty and Jennifer were human.

In the bedroom, it was the exact opposite.

Mystie slumped against the wall, trying to make sense of the situation. _Are they - identical twins? No, that can't be, even identical twins don't have the same scents. And I'm sure Josephine or Clara would have mentioned that before. Clones? Don't be silly, Mysteria, Dr. Brown is a genius, but I doubt he got that far. How did these other Marty and Jennifer end up vampires? Why are they hiding back there? _She put a hand to her head. _I have to talk to Clara or Josephine about this. This is just too weird._

Both Josephine and Clara zeroed in on Mysteria's puzzled face as she finally re-entered the living room. "Mystie? Anything wrong?" Josephine asked politely.

"Um - well - can I see you in private for a moment?" Josie exchanged a glance with Clara, then handed Verne to Jennifer-2 and got up. She and Mystie headed into Jules's room. "Josie, something really weird just happened to me, and I gotta talk to somebody about it."

"Sure thing. What happened?"

"Well, I just went to the bathroom, but when I came out, I heard a noise down the hall. I thought it might be an intruder." She held up a finger as Josie turned pale. "I decided to let my senses do a bit of investigating before I alerted you - see if I could pick up anything useful, you know. Josie, I heard Dr. Brown, Marty, and Jennifer back there."

"That's impossible, Mystie. They're with us in the living room. You must have gotten a bit confused, that's all."

Mysteria shook her head. "I heard them in both places, Josephine. And I smelled them too. They smelled practically identical, except that the back-room Dr. Brown was a human, and his Marty and Jennifer were vampires!" Mystie ran her fingers through her hair a few times. "I haven't a clue what to make of it all. What do you think, Josie?"

Josie just stared at her a minute. Then she groaned loudly and put her head against the wall. "I think I was right in telling Emmett the others shouldn't have hung around here. Even in the garage."

"What? Others?" Mystie grabbed Josie's shoulder. "Are you telling me you already knew about these - twins?"

Josie looked into her eyes. "Mysteria, it would probably be a good idea for you to just forget about all that," she said firmly.

Mysteria broke their gaze. "Don't you try to hypnotize it out of me. We're friends, and I have a right to know the truth."

"At least keep quiet about it until I can get Jill and Lorraine out of here, then. I don't want all of Hill Valley knowing about this." Mysteria nodded her assent, frowning suspiciously. She and Josie rejoined the original group. "Everything okay?" Jill asked, concerned. "You seem a little tense."

"I thought I heard an intruder," Mysteria explained. "We found it was nothing." The other women nodded, and went back to cooing over Verne. Josie mouthed a quick "We're busted" to Clara before joining them again.

After Jill and Lorraine had been sent on their way, Mysteria got up from her seat. "Okay, now can you explain what's going on?" she demanded.

"I'm a little confused too," Clara admitted. "What did you mean by 'we're busted?'"

"Josie, what happened?" Doc asked firmly.

"Mysteria smelt our your doubles," Josie said with a deep sigh.

Doc's eyes went wide. "Oh." He sighed too. "Well, I guess we have to let her know."

"Let me know what?" Mysteria demanded. "Do _all_of you know about these weird doubles?"

"Well, yes," Clara admitted. "You might want to sit down, Mystie. This is one strange story we're about to unleash on you."

"I've no doubt," Mysteria said, sitting. "Does it involve cloning, like I think it does?"

"Not really. . . ."

Marty-2 went and fetched the doubles from their hiding spots. They shuffled in guiltily. "Now what were you doing in the bedroom?" Clara asked, glaring at Doc-2. "I thought we agreed for you all to stay in the garage!"

"Sorry," Doc-2 said, his face bright red. "I remembered some notes that I to share with my twin later, so I snuck in. I guess I made too much noise."

"We tried to stop him, but he figured he could just grab them and get out," Jennifer sighed.

"Nothing we can do about it now," Doc shrugged. "Just have to roll with it." He turned to Mysteria. "So - I'm assuming the reason you're so confused is that, despite my being a vampire and his being human, we have identical smells." Mystie nodded. "Well, that's because, technically, we're the same person."

Mysteria stared at him. "What? That's not possible."

"It is if one of us came from another dimension."

Mysteria blinked, then slowly stood up. "O-kay. I think I'm going to call the nice men in white coats now."

"I know it sounds insane, but it's the truth," Doc-2 said. "Does it really go against what you already know?" Mysteria hesitated. "Just let us finish our story, and you'll understand."

She sat. "This had better be good."

"It is, although a _very _long story. We'll try to keep it as short as possible. Back in October of 1985, I constructed a time machine out of a DeLorean. Marty was the first human to ever use the machine, albeit by accident. He went back to 1955 and almost prevented his parents from meeting and falling in love. Luckily, he and my younger self were able to fix that situation and send Marty back. Once Marty had safely returned, I went to the year 2015 to continue my experiments with the DeLorean. There I discovered that Marty's son had made a major mistake and was in jail. I traced Marty Junior's mistake back to the source event, and went back to retrieve Marty and help save his son. Jennifer happened to be with him, so I was forced to take her along. When we got to the future, she started asking some rather probing questions about their eventual fate. I panicked and did two very foolish things. One, I knocked her out with a special device from the future - a sleep-inducer - without even bothering to give her a warning. Two, I left her in an alley, thinking it would be safer than leaving her in the car with me as I attended to Marty Junior. After all, if all went well, we'd only be away from her for a few minutes."

"I take it things didn't go well."

"Not really," Marty-2 admitted with a shit-eating grin. "I did stop my kid from going to jail, although it got pretty complicated. Long story short, the bullies that were bothering him ended up crashing into the Clock Tower after a hoverboard accident, courtesy of me. But when Doc and I went to pick up Jennifer, she'd been found by the local police, who tried to take her 'home' - our future place. We had to follow and rescue her."

"Not a fun experience," Jennifer-2 said with a shudder. "Our future wasn't the brightest one then - I found out a lot of things I didn't want to know, like we had eloped. Thank God that future's gone now."

"After rescuing Jennifer, we returned to 1985. What we didn't know was, while we were busy-" Doc-2 shot a reproving look at Marty-2, who blushed "-the older verison of local bully and auto detailer Biff Tannen had stolen the DeLorean and used it to give his younger self in 1955 an almanac containing all the sports scores from 1950 to 2000."

"Biff Tannen? That creep who was hitting on me at last year's Halloween party?" Mysteria made a face. "Let me guess - he used the sports scores to get rich, and Hill Valley became some sort of hellhole because he was in charge."

"Exactly," everyone in the room echoed. Doc-2 continued with "Legalized gambling, a chain of toxic waste plants, Nixon still president, the Vietnam war still raging, libraries closed down-"

"And this is where we come in," Josie said. "That's the dimension we're from."

"Seriously?" Josie, Doc, Marty, and Jennifer all nodded. "Jesus. What happened to you all? How did you meet?"

"I'd been committed to Southdale Sanitarium in 1983," Doc said.

"I was attending a boarding school in Switzerland," Marty shrugged.

"Selling myself on the streets after my parents were murdered in a gang war," Jennifer whispered.

Josie patted her on the back. "And I was being shuffled from asylum to asylum on the advice of my sister. It was pure luck, I guess, that I ended up in Southdale in November, 1985 - and that they had to pair me up with my Emmett due to a room shortage." She smiled dreamily at him. "One look into those liquid chocolate eyes, and I knew he was the one."

"I didn't know that at first," Doc chuckled. "Josephine honestly gave me quite a scare those first few couple of days. But then. . . . She helped me feel again. She looked out for me, took care of me. The feeling was mutual within a matter of days."

Mystie pouted. "Two Emmett Browns, and they're both in love with other women."

Josie smiled weakly. "Sorry Mystie."

"No, it's okay. I mean, if this is the case, I guess he and I were never meant to be." She got a thoughtful look on her face. "Unless you guys have a third clone running around. . . ."

Both Docs couldn't help but chuckle. "We're not aware of one. Anyway, Josie ended up changing me to a vampire so I could escape. She was supposed to follow me, but there was an accident."

"They tried giving me electro-convulsive therapy," Josie said, wincing with the very thought. "Sent me straight into a healing coma. Of course, the humans thought I was dead - and my bitch of a sister took advantage of that and tried to have me cremated."

Mysteria's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "You survived a _cremation_?" she breathed.

"Barely. I broke out of the room just in time. And even then, I might not have made it, if I hadn't met Jennifer." She slid a loving arm around her "daughter." "I killed her pimp for her, and she helped me heal. She saved my life." Jennifer blushed, embarrassed. "Well, it's true. In return, I made her a vampire so we could be together forever."

"In the meantime, I had returned to my old home and tried to make it liveable while I worked on completing my version of the time machine," Doc said. "Shortly before Christmas, our Marty ran away from home and ended up in my house. I agreed to shelter him."

"Home being Biff Tannen's Pleasure Paradise. I couldn't stand him or my alcoholic mother another minute," Marty elaborated. "I had to get out of there. We ended up getting pretty close." He smiled sadly. "Dad was the first person in a long time to show me any affection."

Doc patted him on the shoulder. "We lived in relative peace until January, when Marty was gunned down by one of Biff's cronies while on a supplies run. I was forced to vampirize him so he'd survive. We moved into the mine where I had stored the DeLorean-"

"And guess where we were staying," Josie grinned. "Emmett and I ran into each other once we smelt each other out. As you can imagine, it was a very happy reunion."

"I can," Mystie nodded. "I'm glad you found each other again."

"Us too," Doc said, kissing Josie's cheek. "We regrouped, and in February of 1986-A, I finally finished my time vehicle. We decided to escape into the past to avoid Biff's regime. But somehow, during the time travel process, we switched dimensions as well."

"What?"

"We're not sure what happened," Josie admitted. "When we time traveled back to November 12th, 1955, we ended up in _this_ world. The only clues we have is that the DeLorean was shaking pretty violently when we went through time, and Jennifer says she saw some sort of ripple moving through the car."

"Not sure if I really saw it, or if that was just because of the shaking either," Jennifer said.

Doc-2 stared into space, looking reflective. "November 12th, 1955. Sometimes I think it _must_ be the temporal junction point of the space-time continuum. After all, we had quite a bit of time travel activity there."

"Let me guess. You guys were there too."

"Twice over," Marty-2 said. "November 12th was the day I originally got back to the future from 1955. When Old Biff grabbed the Almanac, he went back to the same date, so we had to go there too to get it back from young Biff. I basically had to keep out of Doc'55 and my other self's way while I got the Almanac."

"Sounds confusing."

"It was. We eventually met our Hell Valley selves on top of the high school gym after a failed attempt to get the book. They'd ended up following us around out of confusion. While we talked, Biff managed to escape in his car. My Marty and I went after him, and I tried time traveling to gain back lost time. Due to a short in the time circuits, however, we ended up back in 1885, without any gas. Stranded, we set up shop, and I ended up saving and falling in love with Clara."

"They sent us a note, and we went back to rescue them after getting the almanac," Marty finished up. "We buried the book there and returned to this 1985. Since then, we've just tried to co-exist without letting anyone know we're different people. My Dad does Doc's late-night work with his scientific services business, and me and Jennifer will fill in for our doubles if they have some sort of situation. Other than that, we try to keep a low profile." He gave Doc-2 a look. "You had to go and step on my foot."

"Well, if you had kept your mouth shut. . ."

Mystie shook her head. "This is unbelievable. If I couldn't smell the differences between you two, I would have thought you were throwing a bunch of bullshit my way." She stood up. "You have my word I'll keep quiet about this."

"Thanks a lot," Doc said, relieved.

Mystie grabbed her coat. "I'm going to be heading out now - I need to get to my own job." Her eyes switched between the two Docs. "And honestly, I'm feeling a tad awkward. I'll be seeing you."

"Bye." The group watched as she went out the door. "Well, I really think we freaked her out there," Josie said.

Doc exhaled noisily and fell onto the couch. "I hope we can trust her. If she says one word about it, we're through."

"Mysteria's a good woman," Clara said reassuringly. "She wouldn't tell. She respects us." She smirked a little. "Besides, who would believe her?"

"True. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens."

Sunday, July 26th, 1987

Hill Valley

7:18 P.M.

Marty switched on the radio, feeling a little bored. "Who can it be knocking at my door?" it sang at him. Marty shrugged and settled onto the couch -

Only to hear some very real knocks at the door. "Son of a bitch," he said, getting back up. "That's weird." He went up and opened it a crack. "Oh, hi Mysteria."

"Hey Marty. Is your family around?"

"Dad's in the back, working on his DeLorean. Jennifer and Josie are out on another shopping trip for the babies. Why?"

"I just wanted everyone to know that I'm leaving Hill Valley for a little while. I sorta need a break after - well-"

"Finding out all this information on us?" Doc filled in, coming in from the garage. "I suppose that's understandable."

"Yeah. So I'm taking a vacation, try to get my mind off things. Maybe find a cute guy of my own," she blushed.

Doc smiled. He knew that Mysteria probably still had a crush on him. He wasn't going to press the issue, though. She knew that Josie and Clara had gotten to both versions him first. "Good luck. And enjoy your vacation."

"Thanks. I'm still not sure where to go yet, though. I'm kinda hoping Josie can help me with that bit."

"Actually, I've got an idea," Doc said with a playful grin. "Why not Germany?"

"Germany?" Mysteria looked dubious. "Well, I've only been to Europe once, and that was to Spain. . . ."

"I only mention it because that's where my father and uncle emigrated from. I think I still have family there."

Mysteria looked at him a moment. Then, slowly, she grinned. "Germany. I like that. And I can stop by Salem, Massachusetts on the way. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Josie's at Toys R Us in the Lone Pine Mall, if you want to catch up with her."

"Sure thing. Bye!" She flew off. Doc and Marty watched her go. Marty grinned. "I guess you like her if you're willing to risk her as an in-law."

"Hey, it seemed like the nice thing to do. Come on, I need some help with the flux capacitor."


	13. Jill's Narrow Escape

Chapter 13

Thursday, September 17th, 1987

Hill Valley

11:09 P.M.

Jill Quinn was bored out of her mind. There really wasn't much to do when you worked night security in a blood bank. Not really like anyone was going to come in and rob the place, like in a regular bank. Basically, all you did was sit in one room the entire night, watching the monitors and hoping for some action.

She paced for a few minutes, trying to think of something interesting to do. She played with the monitor settings for a bit, then used her flashlight to reenact some Star Wars scenes. Finally, she just shook her head and left her post. _Hell with this. I might as well get the latest from Josie on the triplets. Thank God she's here during the night too. I'd go crazy without someone to talk to._ She managed a smile as she yanked open the cold room's door. "Yo, Jo"

The rest of the name got stuck in her throat. Josie was sitting in front of her, tearing the top off a bag of blood. Before Jill's shocked eyes, she gulped the entire thing down. Josie smacked her lips. "Ah, much better. Enjoy that, kids?"

Then she saw Jill.

Josie went white. "Jill! II Let me explain."

Jill coughed. "Christ, Josephine, I knew you went to that Goth club, but I I didn't think you were _one_ of them! How long has this been going on?"

"Ever since I got the job," Josie whispered. "Jill, I know this seems pretty shocking, but I have to do it. It's part of who I am."

Jill sat down next to her, still staring. "You're a blood fetishist?" Josie nodded. "Wow. That's weird, to be honest."

Josie blushed. "I hear that a lot."

Jill suddenly felt a pang of guilt. "Wait, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be judging you like that. You're my friend. If you enjoy it, it's okay."

Josie smiled. "Thanks. It's sort of the whole reason I took the job. This way, when I indulge, I'm not hurting anyone."

"Yeah." Jill was still a little stunned. Josephine Grey, a blood fetishist? "Have you talked this over with your doctor though?"

"I have. He says there shouldn't be any effect on the pregnancy. I'm safe."

"Oh, good. Just I know how important this pregnancy is to you. . . ."

Josie gave her arm a squeeze. "I know. Thanks for trying to look out for me."

"Anytime, sister, anytime." Jill became curious, in spite of herself. "So what's it like? Drinking blood?"

"Incredible. I get a high from it. To feel that good stuff running down your throat. . . ." Josie gave a little shiver of pleasure. "Of course, it's better warm if you can get it like that. Emmett built me a special heating unit so I can warm up my blood."

"Cool. I'm glad your in-laws are okay with it."

"Yeah, that was a blessing. I was afraid was was going to be 'kicked out of the family,' so to speak." Josie breathed on her hands. "Are you sure you're okay with it? You looked pretty damn stunned when you caught me."

"You're not going to convert me to it anytime soon, but yeah, I'm okay with you doing it. I won't rat you out to the boss either. Your life."

Josie spontaneously gave her a hug. "You're a real friend, Jill."

"No problem. So, how are the triplets at this stage?"

Friday, September 18th

1:37 A.M.

Jill hated walking home at night. Hill Valley seemed almost foreboding when you saw it drenched in shadows. Normally, she drove straight home, with her radio blaring and the inside light on. But tonight, fate had decreed that her car would die in the parking lot of the blood bank. Josie had already gone home, so she was forced to walk.

Josie. Jill shook her head. Josie was the last person Jill would have suspected of being a blood fetishist. Which was odd, since her friend did hang out a lot with those sorts of people. But she had never really seemed that type. She was too motherly, too normal for that. _Guess it just goes to show you shouldn't judge by appearances,_ she figured, pulling her coat tighter around herself. _Oh well. She's certainly not hurting anybody. I just really wish I could understand why she has to_

Jill paused. She had the sudden sensation that she was being followed. She turned around, but no one was there. She glanced to her left and right. Still no one. _Damn. I must be imagining things. This is what I get for talking horror movies with Josephine._ She squared her shoulders and walked on.

After a minute, she turned around again. Still no one behind her. But she couldn't shake the feeling she was being stalked. She slid a hand into her pocket, feeling the comforting coldness of her handgun from work. "Who's there?" she snarled, trying to sound tough.

Laughter echoed around the square, making a chill go up her spine. She spun around, trying to figure out the source. _Why can't I see anyone! Where is this freak!_

Then she happened to look up.

Jill nearly fainted from shock. Hovering above her on huge bat wings was a monster. Long claws extended from the hands and feet. The skin was a chalky grey, with the private parts covered by the barest minimum of cloth. Huge fangs jutted from its mouth, and its hard brown eyes were fixed on her. It almost appeared to be delighted she had finally seen it. "Hello," it growled.

Jill screamed and took off running. The monster easily caught up with her. With superhuman strength and speed, it scooped her up and flew high into the sky. Jill screamed again, her heart beating like a triphammer. The scream was cut short by the thing giving her a sloppy kiss. "You're pretty," it said, its voice like how she imagined Gollum's to be. "You're gonna taste good."

_Oh my God oh my God I'm going to be killed by a flying monster thing how can this be happening oh my God_, Jill thought in a rush. She tried to fight back by clawing at the monster's face. It simply bit her fingers. Jill was stunned by how much the bites hurt. "Please, somebody, help!" she shrieked.

"Nobody's going to help you, honey," the monster giggled. "Nobody." He wrenched her head to the side. Jill whimpered, certain she was going to die at any moment.

Suddenly, something hard flew into the both of them. Jill fell out of the thing's arms. The air whistled around her as she fell. _At least I'm not going to die at the hands of a monster,_ she thought sarcastically.

Something caught her, stopping her descent with a jolt. Jill gasped, then turned her head only to see a sight more shocking than the monster.

Dr. Emmett L. Brown, also aloft on giant bat wings, also with fangs in his mouth.

They stared at each other as Doc gently touched down. Then Jill did the only thing she could think of.

She fainted dead away.

Friday, September 18th

8:04 P.M.

Doc paced restlessly. "Come on, Louis, where are you?" he grumbled, echoing an annoyed Josephine's sentiments. She had gone to Darkness Falls to see if he knew what might be causing these recent soulless attacks on humans. Normally the soulless were content to hunt in the shadows, torturing small animals for their meals rather than risk having to face the souled ones by attacking a human. But now. . . . What made it especially troubling for Doc and Josephine was that two of the friends had been friends of theirs. Doc still remembered how stunned he was to find the woman he had saved from having her throat ripped to shreds had been Jill. Jill had been pretty shocked herself, fainting shortly after she had seen him. _At least that let me get her home safe and sound. Hopefully when she woke up, she figured it was just a dream._ He stopped pacing and sighed. _Damn it, what could be keeping Louis. . . ._

He heard Marty and Jennifer giggling in the garage and smiled. The kids were staying cheerful through all of this, at least. The news of getting three new siblings had seemed to bring them closer together. They seemed more caring toward each other, giving hugs easily and often asking to sleep in the middle so they could cuddle. Doc could have sworn he had even seen them exchange a quick kiss once or twice. It was almost like they were

In love.

Doc paused and frowned at that. Come to think of it, his Marty and Jennifer had been acting quite a bit like Marty-2 and Jennifer-2. Could it be that, despite their "sibling" status, they had developed genuine feelings for one another? Or were they sort of unconsciously following the example of Marty-2 and Jennifer-2? Well, there was only one way to find out. _Hey, kids?_

_Yeah Dad?_ Even Marty's thoughts were giggly.

_What are you kids doing, anyway?_

_Oh, nothing,_ Jennifer "laughed." _Just tickling each other._

_Ah, I see. I'm glad you two are getting along so well._

_We've talked more lately and stuff,_ Marty thought, more seriously. _I mean, when you're suddenly gonna become a big brother, it's nice to have someone to talk to._

_Wonderful. I was wondering, though, since we've been in contact with them so much lately. . .do you guys still feel odd when you see Marty-2 and Jennifer-2 acting romantically?_

_Not anymore,_ Jennifer thought. Doc could feel her frown. _Why?_

_Well I'll just come out and say it. Are you two in a relationship as well now?_

The dead silence that followed that was most likely a yes. Doc went over and opened the garage door to find them locked in nervous embrace, blushing fiercely. "Hi Dad," Jennifer squeaked, sliding free of Marty's arms.

"Dad, we were gonna tell you"

"When?" Doc couldn't help but feel somewhat hurt. Even now, they had to hide things from him.

"After the triplets were born," Marty said, starting to get defensive. "We had no idea how you'd guys would react, and we didn't want Mom under any more stress. I mean, wouldn't most people say what we're doing is perverted?"

"Maybe, but you're not blood relations. I don't think there's much to hold you back from a romantic relationship if you wish. I understand your reasons for not telling us, of course. But I wish you didn't feel you had to keep secrets from us."

"We're sorry," Jennifer said, looking quite remorseful. "We were scared to death, though. I mean, you're really all we have. We didn't want you kicking us out or anything like that."

"And who says we can't have a few secrets?" Marty added. "Jesus, Dad, you complain about not getting any privacy sometimes. What about us? Don't we deserve some privacy?"

"Marty, I'm not saying you don't deserve privacy," Doc snapped, starting to get annoyed. "I'm just saying you should feel free to come to us with your worries. We're your parents."

Jennifer stared at the pair in shock. "Are you two _fighting_?" she asked slowly. "Dear God, the Apocalypse is coming."

Both of them ignored her. "Look, Dad, forget it. I don't even want to talk about this anymore."

"We're talking about it. Specifically, we're telling Josephine as well."

"Why bother? She's probably been listening in, like she always does."

_Well yes, I have,_ Josephine's "voice" cut in. _I'd like to make a request, if you don't mind. Just don't kiss or anything like that in front of the triplets until they're older and we can explain why you can do that. I don't mind that you two are in love, but I don't want the triplets confused either._

_No problem, Mom, _Jennifer thought.

_Thanks. And Marty, apologize to your father._

_Make me,_ Marty thought bitterly. _I don't regret what I said. You guys never give us any privacy especially Dad. He _defines_ the word "overprotective." I'm glad we kept what we were doing a secret._

There was complete silence for a little while. Then Doc put his hand on Marty's shoulder. _I know I can be a little crazy about protecting you. But it's because I love you, kid. I care about you. And it hurts to think that you still don't trust me, after all we've been through._

Marty softened. _I know, I know. You gotta understand, though, it feels like you're _smothering_ me sometimes. Like I'm not allowed to have a life of my own. I know you think of me like your kid, Dad, but kids grow up. _

_I'm sorry if I make you feel that way. I guess it's because I'm afraid of losing you._

Marty lifted an eyebrow quizzically. _Afraid of losing me? Small chance of that, what with all of us hardwired into each other's brains._

_That's not quite what I meant. _Memories flooded his brain, of his time in the mental hospital. _I almost didn't have you. And then I did almost lose you._

Marty shut his eyes against the memory of himself getting shot. _Oh. Now I get it. It's okay, Dad. I may want a life of my own, but I still want you to be part of my life. You're my dad. Hell, I might go as far as to say you're my savior. You just gotta ease up a bit on constantly wanting me to be safe and to share everything with you._

_Point taken. And you'll share things with us if you feel the need to?_

_You got it. _They embraced, smiling at each other.

"Glad _that's_ over with," Jennifer said with a sigh of relief. "It's _weird_ seeing you two fight."

"We were probably overdue for one anyway," Doc blushed. "Better to get it out like this than suffer through a huge blowout."

"Good point. So you're really okay with us being in love?"

Doc nodded. "If anyone understands about love, it's us." He released Marty and headed back toward the door. "Well, as requested, I'll give you guys some privacy." He winked and went back into the house, feeling much lighter on his feet. Behind him, Marty and Jennifer blushed, then went back to cuddling.

Friday, September 18th

10:17 P.M.

Josie slammed her glass on the bar top. "Screw this. He's not coming. Three hours wasted sitting here." She got to her feet. "Damn you Louis, damn you. . . ."

She was just about to leave when the strangest person imaginable passed by the bouncer. "_Jill_?"

Jill turned. "Josephine! Wow, looks like I just caught you, huh?"

"I'll say. What's up?"

"You're not going to believe this. Last night, after I'd left the blood bank, I got attacked by this monster. It had fangs, claws, wings the whole shebang! It kidnaped and was going to eat me when when I don't know what happened. It must have changed its mind or something, because I _know_ I couldn't have seen what I thought I saw."

"And what did you think you saw?" Josie said, realizing what her friend was talking about.

"Well your brother-in-law asa friendlier monster, I guess. He knocked me out of the monster's arms, then caught me before I ended up as a bloody splat on the ground. After that, I'm back at my house, waking up nice and comfy on my front porch swing." She shook her head. "Weird, huh? I must have fainted and dreamed that part."

"Yeah." Silently Josie thanked any and all gods that her Doc had been there to rescue Jill from the soulless vampire's clutches. "Flying monsters, huh?"

"You gotta believe me, Josie. I swear on my collection of Marvel comics I'm telling the truth. And you know how badly I love Marvel."

"I do indeed," Josie grinned, remembering Jill's mooning over her posters of Spider-Man and Wolverine. "I believe you. Some of the people here have spotted the monsters too. Hell, my brother-in-law fought off one."

"Really? Weird coincidence." Jill shook her head, then took a good look around the club. "So, this is where you go before and after work. Uh nice place."

"Thanks," Josie chuckled. "I know it can seem a bit much at times, but oh, _there_ you are, you bastard, where have you been?"

Jill blinked. "Josie?"

"I've been waiting for him for a few hours now," Josie explained, pointing at Louis. "He just walked in the door."

Jill turned and looked. Her eyes went wide. "You mean Mr. Yummy there?"

It was Josie's turn to blink. "Huh?"

"The guy with the dark hair there, and that great butt."

"Uh yeah. His name is Louis. You think he's cute?"

"Don't you?" Jill asked her, disbelievingly.

"He's not really my type," Josie said slowly. "He has a certain charm about him, but I've always just considered him a friend."

"Oh. Mind introducing me? Please?" Seeing Louis had apparently had made Jill completely forget about soulless vampires and the like. Josie shook her head. _Great. I narrowly avoid having to reveal my true nature to Jill when she catches me drinking blood, and now she falls for our unofficial leader! Well, I'm sure Louis knows how to keep his mouth shut. Guess there's no harm in introducing them._ "No problem," she said, reluctantly leading her coworker over to him. "Hey Louis!"

Louis turned around from the bar. "Hi Josephine." His eyes almost immediately settled on Jill. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Jill Quinn, my coworker at the blood bank. Jill, this is Louis Drayven."

"Pleasure to meet you," Jill said, breathless.

"Likewise," Louis said, smiling and extending his hand with a flourish.

Josie had seen people fall in love many times over the centuries. She herself had experienced the sudden thrill of instant love, of seeing a person and knowing that you were looking at your soulmate. So when she saw the look that passed between Louis and Jill, she knew it was a lot more than just a "happy to meet you" look. _Oh, wonderful,_ she thought, silently fuming.

"So, Louis, what do you do?" Jill asked, now looking strangely at ease.

"Help run the club, mostly. I've dabbled in other professions from time to time, though."

"Like what?"

"Louis, I kind of need your opinion on something," Josie hinted.

"All sorts of things. I've painted, mined for gold and minerals, constructed houses. . . ."

"Louis!"

"Forget it, Josephine," another vampire friend, Matt, called. "He's hooked."

Josie stalked over to Matt. "Just when I could use some answers too," she muttered.

"Hey, you introduced them," Matt grinned. Josie glowered at him. "Seriously, Josie, you can't blame them. You said yourself you fell in love with someone instantly."

"Yeah, and look what it got me," Josie said, rubbing her belly. She looked back to see Jill and Louis laughing together. "I supposed I should be happy for them, but it just isn't the right time! Not with all this shit going on." She abruptly turned back to Matt. "Matt, do _you_ know why the soulless vampires would suddenly start attacking humans?"

"Maybe they're running out of food. Or they're just getting sick of feeding on animals. It happens. A lot of soulless live in the woods." Matt sipped his mug of spiced cow's blood. "The reason doesn't really matter all that much, though. What matters is the fact they've come close to killing people."

"Yeah. Both Jill and Emmett were attacked," Josie nodded. "We're going to have to keep on our guard at all times."

Matt patted her on the back. "We'll be looking out for you too," he promised. "Don't want anything to happen to the next generation. Besides, we know all too well how paranoid you are about your pregnancy."

Josie grinned down at her belly. "I have to be paranoid. They're triplets, they need the extra care."

"I'm sure they'll be just fine." Matt gave her a brotherly kiss on the cheek. "I'll get the information to Louis. You head on home."

"Thanks Matt." Josie took off. _I'm so lucky to have such great friends. I just really hope Jill and Louis don't do anything stupid._


	14. Another Secret Revealed

Chapter 14

Wednesday, September 23rd, 1987

Hill Valley

11:16 P.M.

"Oh, Josie. . . ."

Jill almost floated into the room. "Josie, I am so glad I went to your club. Louis is the _perfect_ man. I'm still shocked you didn't snatch him away for yourself."

"Like I said, he's not my type." Josie smiled weakly. "Glad you're making good use of him, though."

"Yeah, me too. In fact--" Jill leaned closer. "I think he's the one."

Josie's head snapped up. "What!"

Jill nodded, grinning dreamily. "I mean, I know it's only been a few days, but I've got a feeling he's the one. The guy I've been waiting for my whole life. He's cute, smart, intelligent, has excellent manners, and is so witty. . . . And I have you to thank for him, Josie."

Josie blushed. "Well, you're welcome." _Oh, boy, this could be bad. Louis may love her, but does he love her like _that_? He's already told me about that train wreck of a marriage of his. I --_

_Actually, no. I'm not going to worry about it. We've had enough stress during this pregnancy already, haven't we babies?_ She felt one of them kick. _That's right. This is Louis's business, not mine. All I want to worry about is giving birth._ She smiled at Jill. "I"m really happy you found someone, Jill."

"Me too." She laughed. "A guy from a Goth club -- who would have thunk?"

"Not me." She laid a hand on Jill's arm. "Just be careful, okay? I don't want you getting hurt."

"Don't worry, Josie, I'm talking to Louis about it tonight. Keep your paranoia confined to your kiddies."

Thursday, September 24th, 1987

Hill Valley

7:11 A.M.

Doc never tired of watching his family sleep. All the people he cared about, gathered together under his protective gaze. He brushed Marty's hair out of his face, then ran his fingertips over Josie's stomach. If he concentrated, he could hear the triplets' heartbeats now, a low, soothing hum. They were almost ready to be born. He was just on the threshold of being a biological father. He blinked back some tears.

Josie's eyes fluttered open. "You all right, honey?" she murmured sleepily, seeing the tears.

"Oh, yes, just fine," Doc kissed first her lips, then her belly. "Just reflecting on all I have to be thankful for."

"I see," she smiled at him. She leaned up and put her arms around his neck. "Well, Dr. Brown, can I give you something else to be thankful for?"

Someone knocked at the door, ruining the moment. "Hello? Josie?"

Josie blinked, startled. "Jill?" she whispered. "What's she doing here so early?"

"Josephine, I really need to talk. Open up, please."

Josie frowned. "Boy, she sounds really worried about something. I guess I'd better let her in."

Doc nodded. "Kids, wake up! We gotta move!" he said, shaking Marty and Jennifer.

Only to receive a punch in the mouth. "OUCH!"

"What the hell? Oh, shit, Dad, I'm sorry! I was still dreaming!"

"Never mind that. Jill's at the door!"

"Okay, Josie, I know where you keep your key. I'm opening the door."

"Damn! Grab Jennifer and hide!" Doc bolted into the wardrobe. Marty took the still-snoozing Jennifer and slithered under the bed with her. Josie spread herself across the rumpled sheets as the door unlocked.

Jill walked in, looking rather white. "Josie?"

Josie pretended to rouse herself. "Jill? What a surprise!" She yawned. "What brings you over?"

"Josie, I gotta talk to you," Jill said, sitting on the bed. "Louis just told me the wackiest thing. He said he was a vampire."

"So? He drinks blood, like me," Josie said, wondering how far Louis had gone.

Jill quickly told her. "Josephine, he showed me his fangs. _They came out of his mouth_. Those things were real! And then he stood up, and these -- _wings_ came out of his back! Just like the monster who attacked me! I freaked and ran for it."

"Oh, Jill. . . ." Josie put her hand on her shoulder.

"It's like -- I thought I _knew_ him, Josie! I thought -- he was a regular human being. And he said that a bunch of the other people in that club were vampires too! And his kind, not the normal kind."

_Shit, Louis really went all out,_ Josie thought, stunned. _He must really love her to reveal all that. Remind me to smack some sense into him later, will ya honey?_

_Sure thing, but what do we do about her right now? _Doc replied.

_Well, I can't hypnotize it out of her, that would just get Louis on our bad side. And I'm not sure I should tell Jill I know anything yet, that would freak her out more. Damn, I'm not sure what to do._

"So Josie -- what the hell do I do? I still have feelings for him, but this whole vampire business. . .how do I know he's not going to hurt me?"

"Well, Louis always seemed like a good guy to me. I've never seen him harm anyone." _Except for soulless vampires, but that's another story altogether._ "Don't you think that if he wanted to hurt you, he would have done it already? The monster that attacked you didn't waste time trying to court you."

"I guess. He really scared me, though. Why would he do something like that?"

"This might sound insane to you, but I think it was out of love. He didn't want to get into a really committed relationship with you without telling you the truth."

"But -- he's a vampire. Louis isn't supposed to be a vampire. He's supposed to be this really hot guy I can marry and have babies with."

"Vampires can have babies with humans. We're -- _they're_ not denied the pleasures of sex."

Jill looked up. "_We're_? Josie -- you're not -- one of -- _them_?"

"Uh -- I -- Well--"

Jill's eyes became the size of dinner plates. "Oh my God," she squeaked.

Josie let her fangs extend in defeat. Jill gave a little "eep" and scooted away. "Oh my God!"

"Jill, please, I'm not going to hurt you," Josie said hurriedly. "I promise."

"You're -- you're a vampire," Jill squeaked. "Do -- do you have those -- wings Louis showed me too?"

"Yeah, I do. Standard equipment, you could say."

"Oh my God. Oh my God." Jill put her head in her hands. "I -- this is absolutely insane. Bonkers. You're _movie monsters_! You're not supposed to exist. I'm dreaming here. Wake up, Jill, wake up!" She pinched her arms hard. "Ouch! Damn it."

"Jill, please, you have to calm down," Josie said, taking her friend's arm gently. "I know Louis really freaked you out there -- and honestly, what the hell was he thinking? -- but if you let me explain--"

"Explain what! How your dark kin attacked me and was going to kill me? How you drink the blood of innocent people?"

"Jill! Look, I'm not excusing what that monster did! If I'd been there, I probably would have killed him! We're not all like the monsters. Some of us are pretty decent human beings. Like me, and like Louis."

Jill looked at her. "One of us saved you from the monster, remember?" Josie went on, encouraged by the hesitation.

"Your brother-in-law is a vampire _too_?"

"If he was, he wouldn't be walking around in the daytime," Josie said. "Whoever saved you must have just looked like him. Notwithstanding, he did save your life, Jill. You can't accuse him of being evil. And you've known me for over a year now. Would you say I'm evil?"

"No. . . ."

"Look, most of us were pretty scared ourselves when we learned about the existence of vampires. I know I was. But we're not all bad. Please, let me explain."

"Start talking," Jill said, lying down. "I don't know what to think anymore."

"Well, first off, there's two different kinds of vampires -- souled and soulless. Souled vampires are like Louis and me -- we're still pretty human in most regards. But soulless vampires -- they're terrible. They become the worst sadists after they're changed. It was a soulless vampire that tried to kidnap and kill you, Jill."

Jill shuddered. "I see. Why would there be two different kinds of vampires, though?"

"It really has to do with how you're changed. Us souled vampires were eased through the change by our creators, generally. Or if we weren't, we simply kept ourselves from going insane when we woke up. The soulless vampires couldn't do that. A lot of them were tortured to death by other soulless, so you can't really blame them. Other than that, we are technically the same species."

"Christ. This is supposed to make me feel better?"

"Look, the only kind of vampire you need to worry about right now is the souled kind. We're doing our best to make sure what happened to you doesn't happen to anyone else." Josie frowned. "It's weird, though -- normally the soulless keep to the outskirts. It's only recently that they've tried attacking people. It's like they're being coordinated somehow."

"Okay, that's creepy. How are you guys different from humans? Besides the obvious, I mean."

"We've got a variety of powers -- we can hypnotize, we heal far faster than normal humans, we're much stronger. . . ." She trailed off, looking thoughtfully at her best friend. "But you know what? I really think you should be asking Louis all this stuff."

"Yeah, probably," Jill blushed. "I know I shouldn't have run out on him like that, but -- he scared me."

"Well, he probably could have figured out a better way to ease you into the transition, considering you've already been menaced by a soulless vampire." Jill nodded. "But he thought he was doing the right thing. Come on, I'll bring you back, and we'll talk this over together."

"Thanks a lot, Josie. You're a real friend."

Thursday, September 24th

7:11 A.M.

Louis's house was a dark, forbidding place, something like the stereotypical vampire mansion. Josie knocked cautiously on the door, while Jill stayed back near the car. "Louis? You up?"

The door swung open, and Louis appeared. Josie gasped. He was a wreck, eyes red and puffy, clothing rumpled, and hair a complete mess. He took one look at Josephine and burst into tears. "God, I am such an idiot! I spilled it all to her, Josephine. Everything. And she started screaming, and she took off. Why'd I have to tell her those things, Josie. . . ."

Josie stared at him. "Louis, are you drunk?"

Louis nodded. "I keep some alcohol/blood mix for special occasions. When she ran out of here, I -- I just needed something to dull the pain."

Suddenly, his eyes focused on the figure standing by the car. "Jill? Jill?"

"Louis," Jill said, her eyes wide. "Oh my God." She cautiously walked up to him. "You look terrible."

Louis blushed. "I know. I'm so sorry I scared you like that, Jill. I just didn't want to keep secrets from you. I love you."

"I know. I really shouldn't have run like that. You reminded me of that thing that attacked me, and I freaked."

"Yeah, I can understand that. But I want you to know that I'm not like that thing. I would_ never_ hurt you."

Jill nodded. "Josie kinda explained things for me there. She -- ah -- accidentally blabbed she's a vampire too."

"Stupid thing, really," Josie nodded. "I don't want to see you guys break up over this. Especially if this is what it'll do to you both." _Especially to you, Louis. I never thought you could be this way._

_I heard that. I -- don't take rejection well, I admit._ "Me either. You willing to let us explain what's going on here, Jill?"

Jill nodded. "Just try to keep things slow, okay?"

"Sure thing, sweetie." He led them inside. Josie couldn't but grin at how warm and cozy it was inside. "Would you like anything? I keep -- normal food around for guests."

"Better not. My stomach's feeling really weird."

"Josie?"

"I don't want any right now, but I'm probably going to need a bottle later on because of the sun," Josie admitted, stifling a yawn.

"Good idea," Louis nodded. He retrieved some bottles for himself and Josie to suck on. "So -- where do you want to start?"

"Just tell me everything you know about vampires -- souled and soulless."

"Okay then." He and Josephine started talking, explaining how they themselves had become vampires, the various vampires they had known, and what they knew about the disease itself. Jill listened raptly, occasionally asking for clarification on one point or another. She shook her head as they ended their monologue. "Amazing. Absolutely amazing." She glanced at Josie's belly. "So you're carrying little vampires in there?"

"Yup." Josie rubbed her belly lovingly. "I was stunned myself. Regular births by vampires are few and far between, and I thought I was just too old. Over a millenia you know."

"I know, that's incredible." She looked over at Louis. "You're one hell of a guy. Taking it on yourself to make sure all the souled vampires in Hill Valley are safe, and that everyone is safe from the soulless vampires. . . ."

Louis blushed. "It's been drilled into me ever since I was little. A sort of 'upholding the family name' thing."

"Well, I think you've done very well." She got up and hugged him. "I should have trusted you before. Even if you're a vampire, you're still you."

Louis smiled and gently squeezed her. "So all's forgiven?"

"All's forgiven." She giggled. "Now that I think about it, it's kinda cool to be let in on the secret."

"Well, don't go blabbing it to everyone. Vampires and humans don't generally get along. There's even an organization out there that found out about us and is now dedicated to killing us all. The Undead Extermination Agency -- UAE for short. I think almost all of us have had a run-in with their agents at some time or another."

Josie nodded, scowling. "One chased me from one side of Indiana to the other. Not an experience I'd care to repeat."

"Yeah, I bet." Jill frowned, sitting down next to Louis. "Although I wish they were here now just so they could take out the soulless asshole that attacked me."

"Me too," Louis said, his eyes beginning to lighten in anger. "If I had been there--"

"Louis, have you got any ideas on why the soulless are suddenly deciding to attack like this?" Josie asked, glad for a chance to talk about it. "It just doesn't seem right. They've lived on the edges of Hill Valley for a few decades -- why would they start attacking humans?"

"I'm sorry, Josie, I don't get it either. It seems inexplicable."

Jill looked puzzled. "Why is it inexplicable? You told me that soulless vampires prefer to torture human victims to death." She shivered, realizing how narrow her escape had been. "I'm surprised they haven't attacked earlier."

"There is that, but soulless vampires are actually fairly easily cowed by a united souled front. We've been able to keep them in check for years."

"Why not just eradicate them? They seem to be more trouble than they're worth."

"It's not that simple. They reproduce a lot faster than we do, mostly because they kill practically every person they feed from. Even if we were to kill them all, we'd probably have a fresh infestation a short time later. Better the devil you know than the one you don't," Louis said a touch bitterly.

"I see," Jill said, not looking satisfied. "Maybe -- they've learned how to work together?"

"Heaven forbid," Josie said, going very pale. "A group of organized soulless vampires -- that's the stuff of nightmares. If they _are_ working together to take us down, we're in some very deep shit."

"I doubt they are working together," Louis said soothingly. "There has been an increase in the number of attacks, but they still seem to be attacking separately."

"Even so, Louis, we'd better keep that option in mind. You never want to underestimate the enemy. I think the soulless vampires are more clever than most of us think." Involuntarily her mind went back to Hell Valley and the soulless vampires who lived there. They had adapted perfectly to their environment, stalking those who were too drugged or weak to fight back. And with an abundance of homeless people to feed them, they had become quite cocky as well. She and Jennifer had had to fight them off four separate times, and Doc and Marty had told her they had tangled with them five times. She shivered and lay a hand on her belly. How glad she was her kids weren't being born into a world like that.

"You've probably got a point there. They can get pretty creative in their sadism, I know that much. I think I'll ask around, see if this is happening anywhere else in California or if it's just some weird local thing. And I'll make sure everyone's keeping an eye for any other unusual activity from the soulless. You can never be too careful when it comes to them."

"Amen," Jill said. She took Louis's hand. "So -- ah -- do you want -- do you want to--"

"Want to what?"

"Change me. Make me like you."

Louis and Josie stared. Finally Josie cleared her throat. "You're nice, Jill, but you seem a little indecisive."

Jill laughed at that. "I know it looks that way, but -- Louis, I love you. Something inside tells me you told me in hopes I'd agree to be changed."

A blush slowly came to Louis's face. "You're probably right. I would want you by my side for all eternity." He became serious again. "But only if you want to be changed. I'm not going to do it against your will."

"Well, in that case, I'd like to hold off on it for a little while. I don't know how I'd feel about being changed right now."

"Fair enough. We'll discuss it another time."

Josie yawned loudly. "Now that I've fixed you two lovebirds up, I think I'm going to go home and catch up on my sleep. The sunlight is not being good to me today."

"I'll drive you back, Josie," Jill said. "It's the least I can do." She abruptly gave her a hug. "Thanks for everything. You're a really good friend, and I know you're going to be an excellent mother."

"God willing. I'm glad I was able to straighten things out between you. Enough craziness has happened already during this pregnancy, let me tell you." She heard the rest of her family snigger in agreement in her head.

Jill sniggered too. "It's almost over, Josie. I'm sure the rest of your pregnancy will go smoothly."

"Unless there's another soulless attack."

"I'll make sure there isn't one," Louis told her. "Now go. Rest."

"Yes sir." She headed out the door.

"And Josie?" She paused, to see Louis smiling. "Thanks."

"No problem."


	15. And Babies Make Seven

Chapter 15

Wednesday, October 7th, 1987

Hill Valley

5:18 P.M.

Doc was startled awake by a sudden, slight jerk in his stomach muscles. _What the hell?_ he thought, puzzled. _What in the name of Sir Isaac H. Newton was that? Couldn't have been a stomach cramp, it didn't hurt. Maybe it had to do with the way I was lying_. He switched positions and went back to sleep.

A few minutes later, though, there was another jerk. Doc distinctly felt the muscles tighten, then release. _Okay, that's odd._ He tried changing positions again. His stomach had the rudeness to jerk again. _So it isn't the way I'm lying. Maybe it's a baby kick Josie's accidentally transmitting to me. It seems too regular for that, though ._ He gave Josephine a gentle shake. "Hey sweetie?"

"Wuzzit?"

"Do you feel anything odd in your abdomen? One of the babies kicking, for instance? A sort of tugging?"

"Tugging?"

"Like a miniature cramp."

As if to illustrate, there was another jerk. Josie frowned, looking just as puzzled as Doc. "Huh. I don't know what -- Wait a minute." She sat up, eyes growing wide. "Emmett, you don't think -- it's--"

Doc went white. That possibility hadn't occurred to him at all. "Great Scott. Well, the doctor said it was surprising you had managed to carry them for this long. I suppose it's natural you'd go into labor right about now."

Josie squealed, happily hugging the covers to herself. "Wow. So in just a few hours, we'll be the proud parents of triplets!" She gave Doc a big hug. "Oh, I can't wait. I'm so excited, and so nervous at the same time."

"You're not the only one, sweetie." Doc smiled bravely. "This is all so new to me too. Our first kids came to us fairly self-sufficient. Infants are going to be a whole new adventure."

Another jerk pulled the teens closer to consciousness. "Stop poking me," Jennifer mumbled, giving Marty a push.

"I'm not doing anything," Marty protested, pushing back.

"It's me, guys," Josie told them, grinning. "I think I'm going into labor."

"Oh, that's nice."

Then it registered. "_LABOR_!" they both yelled, sitting up.

"Well, it does feel like contractions," Doc shrugged.

"But -- but we're not ready yet!"

"You've had nine months to get ready!" Josie said, incredulous.

"I still haven't got a name for the first one!" Marty said, halfway into panic. "Shit, I thought I had more time!"

"Well, you've got a few hours at least," Josie reassured them. "If these are contractions, they're spaced pretty far apart."

"What week are we in, anyway?" Jennifer said. "I forget. It seems like a lifetime since you got pregnant."

"Tell me about it," Josie groaned, doing some quick mental math. "This is -- wow, week 38. I'm only two weeks premature."

"Maybe they won't have to visit the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit after all," Doc said hopefully. "Since they're so close to being full term and all."

"Gods, I hope so. Don't let me down, kids," she said, looking at her belly.

"Are we going to call the Browns now or later?" Jennifer asked.

"I'd like to call them now, but I don't want to get all our hopes up. I might be having a false labor."

"Would triplets really tease you like that?"

Josie could only shrug. "We'll wait an hour and see what happens."

Marty hadn't heard a word of the conversation. "Alastair -- too pretentious, Allan -- too much like a last name, Albert -- too obvious, Bart -- too hip, Christopher -- already taken --"

"Calm down, kid, you're going to burst something," Doc told him. "And you don't have to run through the entire alphabet."

"I don't want the baby to be born without a name. I mean, what kind of big brother would I be?" He chewed his lower lip. "Maybe I should just call him Emmett Junior and be done with it."

"No way. It's hard enough with two versions of myself. We don't need a third Emmett."

"Fine, I'll call him Lathrop!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Hey, you said your mother found it from your family tree."

"Yes, and my family tree goes back to 1132! That name was from the Middle Ages! No, no names from my side of the family."

Marty put his face in his hands. "I'm never going to be able to name this baby," he moaned.

"I think you're trying too hard," Josie said, putting a hand on her stomach as there was another contraction. "Try clearing your head. Don't deliberately try to think up a name. Eventually something will come."

"Yeah, when the kid's 25."

Josie rolled her eyes. "Don't be so pessimistic. 'When life gives you lemons, make lemonade.'"

"What if you can't drink lemonade?"

"There you go, distract yourself with bad humor," Jennifer teased. She patted Josie's back. "Still feeling okay, Mom?"

"Trust me, if I didn't, you guys would probably feel it. I'm just so excited. . . ." She bounced on the bed for a few moments. "Oh, hell, let's call the Browns now. I want to spread the news."

Doc grabbed the phone and dialed. "Hello, the Brown residence," Clara answered.

"Hello, Clara?"

"Dr. Brown?" Clara sounded confused. "What are you doing up? It's only five o'clock!"

"I know it's early for us, but -- well, we think Josie's gone into labor."

"What!"

"It's early yet, but we're definitely feeling something like contractions," Doc grinned.

"Oh, congratulations! She's going to have the babies soon," Doc heard her tell her husband. "Emmett and I give you the best. We can't wait to see them once they're born. I'm sure Josephine will make a wonderful mother."

Josie blushed at the praise. "Thank you, Clara. I've had a wonderful teacher these past months."

Doc-2 took control of the phone. "I'm very happy for you, but I've just had a thought."

"What, what?" Doc asked nervously. _Whenever any of us has a thought, it's usually not a good thing._

"Well, I'm worried people will talk if I'm seen in the hospital with Josie when I have a three month, two week, two day old baby at home."

"Oh, Emmett, let them talk," Clara protested. "He has a right to be with his wife."

"Damn straight," Doc agreed. "I understand your anxiety, but I don't really think you need to worry. To the rest of Hill Valley, Josie's your sister in law. They'll probably see it as a kind of familial loyalty."

"Hey, that's right," Doc-2 said, his voice brightening. "For once I'll have good gossip about me."

"That's the spirit. We'll keep you updated."

"Hold on! Can you guys suggested name for me, quick?" Marty interjected.

"It's driving him nuts," Jennifer added.

"Why not Clint or Calvin?"

"Clint Brown. Calvin Brown. I'll get back to you."

"All right. See you in the hospital later -- or in the mental ward, in Martin's case."

"Not funny," Marty complained.

"You're driving yourself insane. I had to say it. Bye."

"See you later, Clara, Dr. Brown." Josie hung up. "So, what did you think of their suggestions?"

"I really don't know about Clint, but -- I guess I could see Calvin Isaac Brown. Wouldn't be my first choice, but I'll go with it." He flopped down on the couch, making a face as his stomach gave another tug. "Jesus, this is weird. You think we're going to feel the labor?"

"Possibly. My last labor was pretty quick, but then--" she swallowed "-- I was only carrying one child. Hopefully this won't be too long either."

Doc was starting to feel panicky again. "In a few hours, we're going to be parents all over again. I don't know if I'm up to the job. I don't really know that much about infants."

"You're going to do _fine_," Josie reassured him. "You successfully fathered these two for a few years. And they love you. That's something." She shook her head. _Men call _us_ the weaker sex,_ she thought to Jennifer. _I'm the one in labor, and I think I'm the calmest._

_I heard that,_ Doc thought. _Nothing I can say to it, though. I think it would be prudent to start timing the contractions. I believe your doctor told us to go to the hospital when they got to be about 10 minutes apart or so._

_That he did. Start now, and flip on the tube, Marty. I have the feeling we're going to be in for a long evening._

Wednesday, October 7th

6:53 P.M.

"Ouch!"

Everyone grabbed at their stomachs, wincing. "I think it's time to hit the road," Marty whimpered. "That's the third one in a row that's hurt."

Josie nodded. "Yeah, I'm having flashbacks to my first pregnancy now. Which probably isn't the best thing to do at the moment."

Doc hugged her gently. "It's okay, honey. We won't let anything happen to you or the babies. Marty, call Dr. Gardner, tell him we're on our way to the hospital."

"Can do." He got on the phone as Doc helped Josie into the garage. "This is it. From two to five in one fell swoop."

"All families should be so lucky," Josie sniggered. The laughter turned into a wince as another contraction hit. "We're going, we're going!" she informed her belly.

Doc got philosophical as they got into the car. "I wonder if all expectant mothers talk to their bellies?"

"Sure. Don't know if the rest of the family joins in, though."

"Well, it's kind of hard not to join in when you all sleep together and can feel the babies kicking."

"Good point."

Marty's voice popped into their minds. _We're all set, Dad. Me and Jennifer will fly over in a bit._

_Roger that, Marty. See you at the hospital._

Wednesday, October 7th

7:05 P.M.

Dr. Gardner looked over the triplets with the ultrasound. "They all look perfectly healthy -- and pretty big, which is good." Josie sighed happily. "I just see one minor issue."

"Issue?" Josie forced herself not to panic. _Come on, I'm doing so good!_ "What is it?"

"Really nothing. Babies A and C are in breech positions. You'll have to have a C-section."

"Oh, all right," Josie sighed in relief. "I was kind of expecting that. Just as long as they're all okay."

Dr. Gardner nodded with a smile. "They're all fine. I'll have the nurses prep you for surgery. He looked up at Doc, Marty, and Jennifer. "Will you be accompanying her inside?"

"Yes," Doc said decisively.

"Then while she's being prepped you should sterilize yourselves. I'll get the nurses." He left them alone for a bit. Marty nervously flipped through the X-Men comic he had grabbed in the waiting room. "Jesus, I feel almost like I'm gonna throw up," he confessed. "Actually seeing a birth. Marty-2 told me he nearly got sick watching a video about it in health class."

"Look away if you have to," Doc advised. "I certainly will. I admit to some squeamishness left over from my younger years. Thank God it doesn't extend to actually drinking the blood."

"Yeah, really. . . ."

The nurses came in before the conversation could go any further. Two of them lead Doc, Marty, and Jennifer over to a sink and had them scrub in scalding hot water up to their elbows for a good three minutes. Next came caps, masks, and sterile gowns. Marty stuck his comic in his back pocket as he slipped on his gown.

Josie laughed as they came back in. "I'm going to be the only non-sterile person in the room."

Doc caught sight of himself in a mirror and had to chuckle along. "I wonder if future hospitals will make you look like a clown at your baby's birth?"

"We can only hope not," Marty said, rolling his eyes.

One of the nurses sat Josephine up and began poking at her back. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for a soft spot. We're going to give you an epidural."

"Anesthesia?"

"Yup. Keep you numb from the waist down."

"Okay." Josie winced a little as they inserted the needle. _Boy, I hope it works. I'd hate to feel them cutting me open._ The rest of the family shivered in agreement.

Dr. Gardner and Dr. Masters came in, attired in similar garb. "We're ready for you in surgery."

"I don't know if I'm ready," Josie admitted.

"Relax, Josie," Doc said reassuringly. "I'm sure everything will go just fine. We're here for you." He held her hand as they wheeled her into the forbidding operating room.

They finished prepping Josie, making sure her anesthesia was working (it was, thankfully), inserting another catheter for urine ("Gross," Jennifer said, wrinkling her nose), and giving the babies one last checkup in-utero. Finally they pulled a screen up over her belly. Josie bit her lip. "This is it."

"I know. I -- I feel a little lightheaded, to tell the truth."

"Deep breaths, D-Doc," Marty said, catching himself before he said anything embarrassing.

Jennifer peeked behind the screen to see the doctors making a bikini cut across Josie's abdomen. She blinked a few times and made a face. _Okay, hunger and disgust really shouldn't go together._

Marty hazarded a look too._ Ewwwwww_. He quickly looked away. "If you want to stay conscious, don't look," he warned Doc.

"I don't intend to. What's going on over there?"

"We're just about ready to lift out baby A," Dr. Gardner reported, smiling behind his mask. He reached down and carefully extracted the newborn. There was a sucking noise as they cleared its nose and mouth, then a loud wail. Josie began to cry. "Oh, Emmett. . . ."

"I know, I know!" He laughed as they held the baby up so Josie could see it. "Hello there."

"Definitely a boy," Jennifer giggled, blushing madly.

"He looks like a raisin," Marty had to say.

"What a thing to say!"

"He does! I'm not saying it's his fault!"

"Here's baby B," Dr. Masters said, forestalling the argument. They lifted another squalling newborn aloft. "It's a girl."

"Hey Leslie," Jennifer waved.

"And baby C," Dr. Gardner announced, holding up the final baby. "It's a boy."

Josie frowned. "Christopher looks smaller than the others."

"Well, there is only so much space in there, Miss Grey." Gardner brought Christopher over to the others, who were being cleaned and dried. A was bawling his head off, and Leslie was trying to wiggle her way free of the nurses' hands.

Doc realized he was crying -- hard. He wiped his eyes, then pulled down his mask to kiss Josephine on the cheek. _Oh, Josie, mein Liebe, this is so wonderful. We're proud new parents._

_I know. Too bad we can't tell anyone that you're the father._

One by one they put the babies on the scale. "A is five pounds, four ounces," a nurse relayed. "B -- Leslie? -- is five pounds, eight ounces, and C -- Christopher -- is four pounds, 14 ounces. See, Christopher isn't that much smaller."

"Oh, that's good."

The nurse nodded, then noticed the lump in the back of Marty's gown. "What is that?"

"What? Oh, just a comic I grabbed from the waiting room," Marty said, pulling it back out. "X-Men." He glanced down at the cover, which featured Wolverine slashing at someone. "I don't really know why I picked up it up--"

He stopped suddenly, staring at the cover. "Wolverine. . .Logan," he said softly. "Logan Isaac Br -- Grey. Logan Isaac Grey. That sounds pretty good."

"Hmm?" Doc said, watching as they wrapped up the babies.

"I finally got his name. Logan Isaac Grey. What do you think?"

Doc smiled. "Sounds great, Marty."

The nurses came back over, each holding a freshly-wrapped baby. "Would you like to hold them?"

"Of course." Josie started crying again as they put Logan in her arms. "Oh, sweetie. . .I waited so long for you and your siblings. . . ."

Doc accepted Leslie. "Can't say they look like raisins now, can you Marty?" he teased.

"Well, they're dry now." Marty gently took Christopher. "You're cute, you know. When you're not all wet and screaming your head off."

"Can I hold him?" Jennifer asked. Marty happily transferred him. "Wow. He looks a lot like one of my old baby dolls." Christopher gurgled at that.

Doc brushed Leslie's few wisps of hair. "You know, she looks a bit like baby Marty," he confided to Josie.

Josie giggled. "Something in me told me you were going to say that," she admitted. "Of course, there are a few differences."

"I know. Her hair -- what there is of it -- is lighter, her eyes are different, she's a she. . . ."

"And she's yours. You get to keep the kid this time around."

Doc smiled. "Yeah. That's the best part."


	16. A Final Adventure

Chapter 16

Friday, December 11th, 1987

Hill Valley

4:29 P.M.

"WAAAAAH! WAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAH!"

Doc groaned. "Josephine, your children require your presence."

"Before sunset they're _your_ kids."

Marty buried his head in the pillows. "Just make it stop!" he moaned.

"Okay, okay." Doc wearily got out of bed and walked over to the row of cribs. "What is it now, you three?"

From the impressions he received, Logan and Christopher were cold, while Leslie was hungry. He tucked the boys in tighter, then picked up Leslie and brought her to the bed. "Feeding time, my love."

Josie sat up slowly, blinking. "Can't it wait?" she asked half-jokingly, taking Leslie. "Mommy's so tired."

_Hungry hungry hungry hungry hungry hungry hungry_

"Awwwooooo!"

"Oh no, Edison! Stop that!" Jennifer hopped out of bed and gently clamped his mouth shut. "No howling!"

_The little humans do it all the time,_ Edison thought, snuffling.

"You notice we shut them up too. If you really need to make some noise, go outside okay?"

_Yes mistress_. Jennifer released him, and he ran out into the small backyard.

Logan began complaining again. Marty finally surrendered and got up. He picked up Logan and began rocking him, humming a tune. Logan quieted, and there was finally peace in the house.

Josie turned to Doc. "Well, good morning."

"Afternoon, you mean." He kissed her. "Can't you let us sleep through the day even once?" he mock-scolded Leslie.

Marty cautiously put Logan back in his crib. "I wonder if I was like this at three months," he muttered, falling back onto the bed.

"I think all of us were," Doc said with a weak grin. "The only problem here is, we can be tag-teamed."

Josie patted Leslie as she nursed. "Remember when they were first born?"

"I don't think I'll ever forget. We were _happy_ to hear them scream then."

"They were so cute. Not that they're not cute now, but I'm really feeling too tired to see them like that." She smiled down at Leslie, then sighed. "I love them to death, but I'm beginning to feel like I need a break."

"So do I," Doc confessed. "I may not be getting any older anymore, but being a father at my age is exhausting nonetheless." He leaned forward, looking thoughtful. "Do you think we could prevail upon Clara and Lorraine to take them for a night?"

"Maybe, although I hate to ask Clara. She's still got to deal with Jules and Verne. . . ."

"I've got a better idea," Marty said, suddenly inspired. "Why don't we take turns?"

"I'm not following."

"We watch 'em for one night, you watch 'em for another. That way we can _all_ get a break without driving Clara and Lorraine nuts in the process."

Doc and Josie considered it for a bit. "It's a thought, but are you sure you and Jennifer could handle the triplets alone?"

"We've done it before," Jennifer pointed out. "When Mom visits Jill, and you get a call."

"We know where all the supplies are kept and everything," Marty added. "Come on, you guys know you deserve a night out. Trust us. We won't burn the house down or anything."

Josie smiled. "Of course I trust you. You've been wonderful with the babies -- not to mention extremely patient." Marty and Jennifer laughed at that. "Okay then. We'll leave you with them for an hour or so. I don't want to drive you crazy. Where do you want to go, Emmett?"

"Anywhere," Doc sighed. "Anywhere without kids." He got up and gave Marty and Jennifer a hug. "We really appreciate this."

"We know," Jennifer blushed. "We're happy to do it. Are you guys going to take tonight off?"

"If you're willing to watch the babies tonight, then yes."

"Sure thing. The earlier _you_ get to go, the earlier _we_ get to go," Marty grinned.

"Fair enough." Josie finished nursing Leslie and put her back in her crib. But before we think of going anywhere, we'd better get some more sleep."

"A-_men_."

Friday, December 11th

8:23 P.M.

_Is everything okay there?_

_Everything's great, Dad,_ Marty thought back, feeling very pleased with himself. _We actually found a way to keep the triplets from crying all night long._

_Really? Enlighten us, please._

_Well, you know how they love to be bounced? We put them on the bed and bounce up and down on the springs. They seem to be loving it._

_Fun fun fun fun,_ echoed the triplets' thoughts, cooing and giggling as Marty and Jennifer bounced them.

_Well, if they're having a good time,_ Josephine mentally laughed. _Just don't let them fall off the edge or anything like that._

_Don't worry, Mom, we nudge 'em away whenever they get too close to the edge,_ Jennifer reassured her. _How are you guys doing?_

_Fine. We're currently sitting atop one of Hill Valley's finest restaurants, enjoying the smells._ They sensed him sniffing deeply. _Ahhh. Almost makes me wish I could eat normal food again._

_Sounds great. We should try that on our night out, Marty._

_Yes, you really should,_ Josie agreed. _It's lovely. We should be back by 9:30 at the latest._

_Great. We'll be waiting for you. See ya later._

_Bye._ With that, Marty and Jennifer were alone with their thoughts again. Jennifer picked up Christopher and moved him back to the middle of the bed. "Do you ever miss eating regular food?" she asked.

"Not really. I never felt Swedish food was all that great. And of course everything at home generally tasted like chemicals or booze. How about you?"

"About the same. I remember one night -- I had to dig through the garbage to get something to eat." She shivered. "Really glad to be away from all that."

"Me too."

The smell hit their noses just before Chris began to cry. "Whew! I hate dirty diapers," Marty complained, holding his nose tight. "Jen, you mind -- you know -- taking care of things?"

"Of course not. You're the man, I'm the woman," Jennifer said with a teasing grin. She picked up Chris at arm's length and took him to the bathroom. Marty checked to make sure Logan and Leslie were still in the center of the bed, then grabbed some soft toys for them to play with.

Jennifer and Chris returned, the latter freshly changed and cleaned. "We're getting low on diapers," Jennifer reported, setting the baby down by a toy duck. He promptly attempted to eat it. "I'll have to tell Mom to pick up some more on their way home. The CVS nearby offered her a 50 discount on baby stuff if she bought from them."

"Why bug Mom? One of us could go. That would probably convince Mom even better that she can trust us to handle these guys."

Jennifer looked dubious. "I dunno, Marty. We really had our hands full until we discovered the bouncing thing."

"Yeah, but what is it, a ten minute trip? I'm sure I could bounce for that long."

"Well -- okay. I'll go. But if something happens, you're taking the blame."

Marty gave her a semi-passionate kiss. "Oh really?"

"Sorry, you can't weasel your way out of this one," Jennifer giggled. "I'll see ya shortly." She kissed him back, then took to the night air.

Marty happily bounced the babies for a while more, shaking his head at their insistence on trying to eat their toys instead of playing with them. Then nature began to call, very urgently. Marty quickly gathered up the triplets and put them back in the cribs. "Sorry guys," he said, as they began to protest. "I'll be back in just a sec." He raced into the bathroom, leaving them to cry.

As he finished his business, he suddenly heard a loud crash from the living room, and the babies crying louder. Terrified that a crib had somehow collapsed, he finished up at lightning speed and dashed back out. What he saw horrified him. One of the windows had been broken open, and there was a figure leaning over the first crib. Hearing Marty come in, the figure looked up. The teen's eyes went wide. "YOU!"

It was the crazy evangelist, the one who had earlier caused Josephine to break down in tears. Marty had thought Doc had chased her away for good. "What the hell are you doing here?" he growled, advancing in what he hoped was a menacing manner.

The evangelist glared at him. Marty noted with a start she was holding Logan. "This is a house of sin!" she roared, blue eyes flashing. "These children shall not be tainted by sin! I'm taking them away!"

Marty grabbed the baseball bat Doc had gotten to fend off both burglars and soulless vampires. "You put that baby down," he snarled, waving it threateningly, "or I'll smash your face in!"

"This is a heathen child! It must be saved! And _you_, devil-boy, must die!" She ripped a gun from somewhere in her ragged clothes and fired on him.

Above Cheri Henri's restaurant, and at the corner CVS, Doc, Josephine, and Jennifer cried out as they felt suddenly jolts of pain in their chests and sides. Doc was the first to realize what had happened. "Marty!" he shrieked, leaping off the building and taking to the air. Josephine soon followed, while Jennifer threw some money at the counterman and raced back home.

Marty reeled from the gunshot wounds, but somehow remained standing. Moving as quickly as he could, he snatched poor terrified Logan from the woman's arms. She lunged at him, but he quickly backpedaled out of range, causing her to fall flat on her face. He put Logan down on the bed and advanced on her, vamping. "You _bitch_."

The woman got to her feet, preparing her gun for another shot. "I work for the Lord Himself," she hissed. "You will not live through this day, devil."

Marty pounced on her, knocking the gun out of her hand. They scrabbled for a moment, then Marty slammed her head as hard as he could against the floor. Satisfied she was knocked out, he got up and went back to Logan. "Shh, shhh, it's okay," he whispered, picking him up and rocking him as he slid to the floor. "Your big brother's here." He heard Leslie and Christopher bawling, and wished the pain would fade faster so he could go over and comfort them too.

Jennifer burst into the garage. "Marty! Marty, what happened, are you all right -- who the hell?" she said all in a rush.

"That evangelist came back," Marty said, slowly getting to his feet. "She was making good on her promise to take the kids."

"Oh my God. Are they all right?"

"Yeah -- she had Logan, but I got him away from her. Not before getting shot though, she came prepared."

"Oh Marty. . . ."

Doc and Josephine practically exploded in just then, Doc nearly tripping and falling in his haste. "Marty! Damn it, are you okay?" Doc gasped, grabbing the teen.

"What the hell is _she_ doing here?" Josie spat out, glaring at the motionless evangelist on the floor.

Marty briefly related what had happened as Josie rushed to check on the triplets. "I'm really sorry," he said as Doc relieved him of Logan. "If I hadn't made Jennifer go out to get diapers--"

"Marty, how can you blame yourself!" Doc said, clutching Logan with one arm and hugging Marty with the other. "You just saved the triplets from being kidnaped! And how on earth were you supposed to know this would happen? Heck, I'm glad you were able to convince her -- what if we had gotten held up by another soulless vampire attack?"

Jennifer kissed him. "Yeah, Marty, don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault."

Josie came back over, looking relieved. "Leslie and Christopher are all right, just shaken up. That was such a brave thing you did, Marty. We're all very proud of you."

Marty smiled. "Thanks." He glanced over at the evangelist. "So -- what do we do with _her_?"

"I say we pour a bottle of blood over her head and throw her into the woods as a peace offering to the soulless," Jennifer said, eyes glowing with rage.

"Much as that idea appeals to me, I think it would act more like an invitation to the soulless to attack at will," Josie said. "Ripping her throat out sounds good. . . . Except that Hill Valley probably doesn't need an unsolved murder case," she sighed. "I guess we'll just have to let the regular police deal with her."

"Fine with me. Hopefully they'll lock her up for a long time." Doc nuzzled Logan's belly. "Don't worry, kiddo. You're safe now."

"Safe with us -- a bunch of vampires," Marty grinned. "That feels like an oxymoron."

"Whatever." Doc pulled them all into a hug. "What matters is that we're all together."

"Yeah," Josie said, her heart swelling. Even with what had just happened, she couldn't help but feel a warm glow whenever she saw her family all together. They had come an awful long way from Hell Valley. "That's all that matters."

The End

2005, Copyright Flaming Trails


End file.
